


Zła się nie ulęknę

by Haszyszymora



Series: Zła się nie ulęknę [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cykl o Zygfrydzie. Zamysł oficjalny: studium postaci w różnych tonacjach i kontekstach. Zamysł nieoficjalny: ale dlaczego nie ma go w fandomie, to przecież taka sympatyczna postać!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kwestie honorowe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [gayaruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gayaruthiel), [kura z biura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kura+z+biura).



Przyjazdy gości na zamek, kiedy człowiek już dorósł i się napatrzył, wcale nie były takie interesujące, jak by się mogło wydawać. Dostojni rycerze najczęściej nie mieli wcale ochoty opowiadać o bohaterskich czynach, zbywali machnięciem ręki, a między sobą rozmawiali o rzeczach nudnych, cenach zboża, słupkach granicznych albo kłopotach z nieludźmi. Na ucztach zaś, kiedy już zaczynało robić się naprawdę zabawnie, ochmistrzyni przychodziła i odsyłała do spania. I nieważne, że tym razem w Denesle gości sam król. Pożegnać się z gośćmi, odmówić modlitwę i spać. Bez pardonu ni apelacji, przedkładał kuzynowi Zygfryd, przemawiając z głębin swego dziesięcioletniego doświadczenia. Arjan La Valette, młodzian dziewięcioletni, w pełni się zgadzał, dodając jeszcze, że to bez sensu, bo jak goście popiją, to i tak ich wszędzie słychać. Zdania Radowida, liczącego sobie zaledwie sześć wiosen, młodzieńcy nie raczyli brać pod uwagę. I bez tego dostarczał im wystarczająco powodów do irytacji.  
Z samego rana królewicz Radowid wyraził życzenie opuszczenia fraucymeru i pobawienia się z chłopcami. Czy raczej, zdaniem Arjana, psucia chłopcom zabawy. Królewicz, może z racji noszenia dziecięcej sukienki, biegał przeraźliwie wolno. Zagadek nie znał, księżniczką ani smokiem być nie chciał, a w trzech się pojedynkować jakoś głupio. Miał co prawda blaszaną wiwernę, prawdziwe cudności, ale nikomu nie pozwalał jej dotykać. I ryczał za każdym razem, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Czyli właściwie cały czas. A że, choć najniższy wiekiem, był też Radowid najwyższy tytułem, chłopcy zdawali sobie niejasno sprawę, że nie wypada zwyczajnie zrejterować przed nim na drugi koniec zamku ani spacyfikować wiadrem nasadzonym na głowę. Rzecz wymagała dyplomacji tak jakby. I to szybko, uznał Zygfryd, bo Arjan, nigdy cierpliwością nie grzeszący (w dodatku poddany Temerii), przy następnym wybuchu królewskiego płaczu zaczynał się już wyraźnie oglądać za jakimś cebrzykiem.  
– Wasza Wysokość – przemówił tedy przyszły pan na Denesle do swego przyszłego suzerena. – Tak myślę, że myśmy, jako wasale Waszej Mości… Królewskiej, powinni wam służyć. A wyście powinni rządzić ze stolicy. I tronu. Albo wieży. Twierdzy – poprawił szybko, bo wieża za bardzo się z księżniczkami kojarzyła. – A my powinniśmy na rozkaz, no… Służyć. Hołdy składać, i przynosić sztandary...  
Ale Jego Wysokość siedzieć wysoko musiał. Na przykład w komnacie sypialnej, na pierzynach spiętrzonych wspólnymi wysiłkami tak wysoko, że Radowid niemal zawadzał o baldachim swą wkrótce koronowaną głową. A rycerze pobiegną tymczasem po jakiś sztandar do złożenia u stóp. Wrócą zaraz.  
– Ale ty łżesz – zachichotał Arjan, gdy zbiegali pędem po krętych schodach.  
– Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył gorąco Zygfryd. – Ja tylko obiecałem. No i przecież przyjdziemy do niego. Później.

*

– Broń się!  
– Stawaj!  
– Za Temerię!  
– Denesle!  
Na dziedzińcu wrzał bój, drewniane miecze rąbały zaciekle o blaszane tarcze. Srebrne, swoich herbowych zabawek Arjan bowiem nie zabrał. A szkoda, bo pod łóżkiem trzymał hełm z przyłbicą, przydałby mu się teraz, by głupiemu Redańczykowi pokazać.  
– No upadnij! Ty już umarłeś!  
– Nie umarłem! – oburzył się Arjan i na dowód z impetem huknął tarczą o tarczę.  
– Dostałeś w głowę!  
– Trochę! Dziewczyny biją mocniej!  
– Masz rozwaloną głowę!  
– Paladyn Randolf zabił dziesięciu Rivów, gdy mu się mózg uszami wylewał!  
– Ale ty nie jesteś Randolfem! – wrzasnął Zygfryd, teraz już rozeźlony. – I walczysz moją bronią!  
Tak haniebne sknerstwo rozgniewało wreszcie Arjana. Waleczny La Valette rzucił wzgardliwie tarczą o bruk.  
– To się baw sam ze sobą!  
– No nie bądź taki…  
Arjan zamierzał, owszem, być taki. Nie zamierzał za to dawać się pobić, ani bawić więcej tymi głupimi obcymi tarczami, ani…  
Zgoda nadeszła niespodziewanie, w postaci donośnego, choć odległego jeszcze, głosu ochmistrzyni. Za którym dał się wysłyszeć równie odległy a wyraźny bek Radowida.  
– ZYGFRYD! ARJAN!  
Kuzyni spojrzeli po sobie i bez słowa umknęli z placu boju.

*

Umykając – przez czeladną, kuchnie, boczny korytarz, boczną sień, czyli prosto do warzywnika właściwie – młodzi wojowie porzucili broń, kontynuowanie pojedynku było tedy niemożliwe. W każdym razie na płaszczyźnie zbrojnej. Bo na honorowej zdolni byli zawsze, nawet po mało rycerskiej ucieczce. Krótko mówiąc, Zygfryd z Arjanem, upewniwszy się, że pościg nie nadciąga, zajęli się grą w wyzwania, czyli ciskaniem sobie rękawic pod nogi i wynajdywaniem coraz wymyślniejszych prób honorowych. Przeskacz od muru i z powrotem na jednej nodze. Zjedz niedojrzały agrest bez krzywienia się. Zajrzyj pomywaczce pod spódnicę. Uskub kogutowi pióro z ogona. Wejdź na dach kurnika.  
I może w zemście za ten kurnik właśnie Arjan w pewnym momencie zawołał:  
– Wyzywam cię, Zygfrydzie z Denesle! – Tu cisnął przeciwnikowi mocno już sfatygowaną rękawiczkę. – Pobujaj się na kołowrocie!  
Zygfryd się zawahał, wysokości bowiem nie lubił, i to na ta tyle, że zrezygnował nawet z podkradania konfitur, wymagającego wejścia na wysoki zydel. No, ale wyprawy do spiżarni nie odbywają się na drodze honorowej. Całkiem odwrotnie nawet. I rzadko bierze w nich udział Arjan, a nawet jeśli, to bez takiej zadowolonej miny jak teraz. Nie można przecież dać się dziecku pokonać.  
Wejście na cembrowinę poszło jeszcze szybko i sprawnie, przesadnie wysoka na szczęście nie była. Za to szeroka owszem, studnia w warzywniku była okręgiem o średnicy… sporej, tak na oko Zygfryda, w którym pociemniało raptownie. Nie, zaraz, pociemniało, bo w studnię spojrzał. Do wiadra mógłby, przy wychyleniu, ręką sięgnąć… Albo nie. Lepiej skoczyć. Na rękach bujać się ciężko, doskoczy przecież, to niedaleko przecież.  
– Tchórzysz? – zapytał radośnie Arjan. I Zygfryd, z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach, skoczył.  
Wiadro, jak i cała studnia, spore było, do polewania grządek lub pojenia koni. Sznur był gruby, kołowrót mocny, ciężar szczupłego dziesięciolatka mogły spokojnie wytrzymać. I wytrzymały. Ceber nie zjechał nawet specjalnie nisko, paręnaście cali zaledwie. Po kilku krew ścinających szarpnięciach i jednym przyprawiającym o bezdech przechyleniu na bok Zygfryd uznał się za uratowanego. Zakołysał się jeszcze parę razy, by wyzwania dopełnić i już mógł studnię opuścić.  
Czy raczej, zrozumiał w nagłym przebłysku paniki, właśnie niespecjalnie mógł. Rękami trzymał się sznura. Tyłkiem tkwił w wiadrze. Nogi dyndały mu nad przepaścią. Krótko mówiąc, punktu oparcia brakło. Zeskoczyć nie było jak. No chyba, że do studni. Nie, oczywiście, że się da. Jakoś. Na pewno, myślał Zygfryd, kurczowo wczepiając palce w sznur. Tylko trzeba, zaraz, najważniejsze to nie patrzeć w dół.  
Spojrzał w dół.  
– Arjan – jęknął bezgłośnie. Zaraz jednak poprawił się: – Wyzywam cię, Arjanie La Valette!  
– Rękawicy nie rzuciłeś!  
– Tchórzysz!?  
– Nigdy!  
– Wyzywam cię! – powtórzył Zygfryd, zamykając oczy. – Leć po ochmistrzynię.

*

Może Arjan wreszcie skojarzył fakty, a może ochmistrzyni narobiła rabanu, tak czy inaczej, ku głębokiemu zawstydzeniu Zygfryda, do warzywnika zleciał się tłum. Oprócz czeladzi nadbiegli też rodzice i nawet paru gości; z natężenia lamentów sądząc, do uszu matki doszło już nawet nie, że Zygfryd nad studnią wisi, ale że na dnie studni spoczywa.  
Czyli będzie lanie.

*

Eyck nie był człowiekiem skorym do rękoczynów, zwłaszcza wobec dzieci. Tym zresztą, uznał, niechybnie zajmie się Adelina, jak już przejdzie jej wybuch macierzyńskiej troski. Ech, La Valette’owie…  
Upewniwszy się zatem, że Zygfryd opuścił studnię w jednym kawałku, polecił mu tylko iść do kapliczki i podziękować bogom za zratowanie od złej przygody. Wytłumaczył też, że rycerz ciska swą rękawicę wtedy jeno, gdy chce walki. Wzywanie do innych czynów, choćby i brawurowych, nie pojedynkiem jest, a zakładem. Zakład z kolei to ekwiwalent dla ludzi prostych, zdolności honorowej nie mających, i jako taki nie przystoi szlachetnie urodzonym.  
– A swoją drogą – dodał Eyck, tknięty nagłą myślą. – Jakże się stało, żeś wszedł na kołowrót? Myślałem, że lękasz się przepaści?  
Jego latorośl popatrzyła na swoje buty, powierciła się niespokojnie.  
– Lękam się – bąknęła. – Ale tu o wyzwa… o zakład chodziło, więc wszedłem.  
O, to wyznanie całkiem odmieniało postać rzeczy. Eyck, rycerz bez skazy ni zmazy, rozpromienił się nagle w poczuciu ojcowskiej dumy. Zakłady zakładami, rozrywka może i gminna, ale jakże się gniewać, gdy mu jedyny syn, dziecko drewnianym jeszcze mieczem wojujące, już w tym wieku rycerskie cnoty wykazuje? Karcić za odwagę? Łajać za zwalczenie w sobie trwogi? Niedoczekanie!  
Eyck, rozjaśniony jak niebiosa wiosenne, wygłosił płomienną przemowę o konieczności stawania w szranki z własnym strachem. Przedtem zaś tkliwie zmierzwił swojemu jedynakowi włosy i porwał go do kuchni, coby jakimś ciastkiem albo pieczonym jabłkiem wykład podeprzeć.

***

– Zygfryd ma lęk wysokości? – zdumiała się rudowłosa medyczka, której Arjan opowiedział tę historię. – Przecież w Wyzimie co wieczór spacerował po murach, i to samym brzegiem!  
Baron uśmiechnął się do niej spomiędzy bandaży.  
– Mniemam, że właśnie dlatego.


	2. Miłość dworska

W piętnastej wiośnie życia – czy raczej, ściśle rzecz biorąc, lecie, późnym, upalnym, pełnym burz i słońca na przemian – Zygfryda nader często podgryzały wątpliwości natury moralnej. Wątpliwości, jakoś tak się składało, miewały zwykle duże przednie zęby, ciemne włosy, śniadą szyję, wystające obojczyki, świeży tatuaż na torsie, wklęsły brzuch i w ogóle wszelkie pozory półnagiego Arjana La Valette’a. W tym zaś momencie uwidziało im się gryźć akurat w szyję.  
– Przestań – Zygfryd otrząsnął się niespiesznie, tak z rozmyślań, jak z zębów. – Zostawisz ślady.  
– Dobrze już, dobrze…  
Zęby zniknęły. Zostały obejmujące od tyłu ręce, zgrzany policzek wtulony przez chwilę we wgłębienie między ramieniem a szyją, oddech, wreszcie usta, nie, sam język, na karku. Mądrze, pomyślał Zygfryd. Usta, znowu, lekko spierzchnięte, na karku, tam, gdzie kończy się linia włosów. Mądrze, śladów nie będzie. Ręce prześlizgujące się z ramion na żebra, brzuch, wolnym, kolistym ruchem. Nie zauważą. Matka nie zauważy. Usta na karku, ciągle, z karku dreszcz rozchodzący się aż do krzyża. Teraz już za mocno, teraz już na pewno ktoś, już trudno, założy się wysoki kołnierz. Tak najmądrzej. Najlepiej. Właśnie tak.  
Im jednak mądrzej i lepiej było, tym częściej wracało potem poczucie, że ta ich wspólna edukacja poszła w jakimś dziwnym kierunku.

*

Niepokoje moralne zaczęły się, oczywiście, od kobiet. Czy raczej odnoszących się do nich reguł i zobowiązań. Bardzo szlachetnych, owszem, czystych, pięknych i przystających rycerzowi. Dla niewiast, to było dla Zygfryda oczywiste, należy mieć cześć i szacunek, a zarazem łagodność i wyrozumiałość. Trzeba je ochraniać, opiekować się, być im tarczą i oparciem. Wielbić i adorować, ale to w granicach rozsądku, monogamicznie najlepiej.  
I większość z tego, do licha, na odległość: stołu, trybun, wyciągniętej w tańcu ręki, siedzącej pośrodku przyzwoitki. Długich, kryjących dłonie rękawów i spuszczonych skromnie rzęs. Obowiązków rycerza to nie utrudniało, w żadnym wypadku. W każdym razie Zygfryd, jeszcze nawet nie giermek, był przekonany, że adorować i ochraniać z daleka jest akurat łatwo. Być rycerzem, przynajmniej pod tym względem, jest łatwo.  
Tyle tylko, że kiedyś – niedługo, z każdą wiosną coraz bliżej – przyjdzie także być mężem, na takie zaś boje dworski obyczaj, czysta miłość i szlachetne reguły nie przygotowywały zgoła wcale. Ojciec już od jakiegoś czasu leżał w grobie, a nie żył jeszcze dłużej. Opisy w balladach były raczej mętne, w sowizdrzalskich powiastkach karykaturalne. Służba, podsłuchana, zagajona albo – przypadkiem – podejrzana w stajni czy ogrodzie mogła posłużyć za przykład… techniki, ale brała się za rzecz po chamsku, czyli bez uszanowania zasad. Tych Zygfryd nie ośmieliłby się złamać. Dziewczęta, co gorsza, też nie. A jeśli nawet nie dziewczęta, to stróżujące przy nich matrony.  
Także na dworach Temerii, słynących niby z gorących temperamentów. Co do tego opowieści Arjana nie pozostawiały złudzeń: wszędzie ten sam ambaras. Niewiasty nie współpracowały, logiczne właściwie, bo były przecież istotami szacownymi. Przestałyby być, gdyby współpracowały, więc…  
Więc propozycja Arjana, by się raz, tak dla nauki pocałować, miała sens. Po prostu. Podobnie jak poparta wieloma przykładami konkluzja, że za jednym, pierwszym podejściem nic nie ma prawa wyjść jak należy i całowanie, jak wszystko, wymaga praktyki. I że właściwie, skoro już się uczą, mogliby opanować resztę programu. Żadnej pederastii, oczywiście, nic, czego nie zrobiliby później ze swoimi małżonkami. Nic, czego należałoby się wstydzić. Czysta rodzinna kordialność, byli przecież kuzynami, szlachcicami, rycerzami za chwilę. Rycerze, spokrewnieni zwłaszcza, mają święte prawo do czułej przyjaźni, nie tak skrzydlatej jak miłość, ale bliższej, dotykającej skóry. Nic dziwnego w tym, że druh obejmuje druha. Że brat całuje brata.  
Poza tym od śmierci ojca do Denesle rzadko zjeżdżali panowie, prędzej ich żony z córkami, więc rówieśników Zygfryd widywał wściekle rzadko. Arjan, wyrwany ze swojej Temerii, ewentualnych druhów miał daleko. Braci zaś nie miał żaden z nich, chociaż, owszem, baronowa La Valette powiła niedawno drugiego syna.

*

Tym to sposobem edukacja, trwająca już od paru miesięcy, zawiodła obu młodzianów na stryszek w stodole. Na stryszku było miło. Siano pachniało miodnie i słodko, skwar popołudnia ograniczał się do ciepła w cieniu i cienkich, zamglonych kurzem pręg światła. Słyszało się jedynie skwir jaskółek spod okapu. Żadnych ludzi, żadnego przeszkadzania. Przyłapania, poprawiła złośliwsza część umysłu. Bo coś bardzo się z tymi niewinnymi naukami kryjemy.  
– Ale kto by pomyślał – odezwał się leniwie Arjan – że dla mnie zapomnisz o lęku wysokości.  
Zygfryd spojrzał niechętnie w kąt, na drabinę, którą przezornie wciągnęli za sobą – i pozwolił myśli o schodzeniu na dół, ba, wszystkim myślom, przedryfować nad nim, na fali tego miłego, ciepłego otępienia, które zawsze w końcu na nich przychodziło i przez które musieli z Arjanem gadać. Żeby nie zasnąć. Drzemka byłaby dość hazardowna.  
– Nie zapomniałem – westchnął. – Tylko przełamałem. To różnica.  
– Przełamać trudniej – zgodził się Arjan. – Tak mniemam, w każdym razie. I że to właśnie dla mnie… No, nie odpłacę się, nie mam czego przełamywać. Ja zawsze jakoś zapominam.  
– O czym? – zdziwił się mimowolnie Zygfryd. Obrócił głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na krewniaka.  
– Tak ogólnie zapominam – wyjaśnił tamten, wyciągnięty obok z rękami pod głową, z przymkniętymi oczami i z pasmem światła na policzku. – Wiesz, o wszystkim. Ale też dla ciebie, słowo La Valette’a.  
Ostatecznie, z takimi osobistymi drobiazgami każdy się krył. Ze szczerą rozmową, z modlitwą, z pisaniem pamiętnika. Albo z podjadaniem konfitur. O, wrażenia były nawet do tego całkiem podobne. Do tych momentów w dzieciństwie, gdy za często albo zbyt chciwie dobrał się do spiżarni. Albo gdy się za długo lenił, o jeden raz za wiele zaniedbał naukę czy modlitwę. Stare, znajome poczucie, że sobie zanadto folguje. Tylko bardziej. Z racji wieku zapewne.  
Arjan dźgnął go słomką w ucho.  
– Znowu robisz chmurne miny – zauważył. – Czyli wymyślasz dylematy, co?  
– Niczego nie… – zaczął Zygfryd i zaraz zrezygnował, opuścił rękę w pół machnięcia. Łatwo sobie skrócić wodze, gdy idzie o konfitury albo lenistwo. Ot, zrezygnować ze słodyczy na czas jakiś. Ot, wziąć się do pracy.  
– Myślę. Po prostu myślę.  
– Ciekawość: o czym?  
Ale tutaj? Ciężko w pojedynkę.  
– O postępach w nauce.  
Arjan jęknął ostentacyjnie, padł z szelestem w siano. Odplunął, pozbywając się suchego zielska z ust.  
– Wiedziałem, że dylematy – oświadczył. Po czym zapytał ostrym, zaczepnym tonem: – Więc?  
– Może już wystarczy, co? Tej nauki.  
– Myślisz, żeś taki sprawny? – zadrwił Arjan. – Zaprawdę, zaprawdę, grzeszysz pychą, Zygfrydzie.  
Grzeszyć pychą, owszem, to Zygfryd właśnie zapragnął. I dumą się unieść, i rękawicę podnieść, a tak zasadniczo, to jednak z Arjana wyłaził nieraz podły gad.  
– Trzeba było marudzić wcześniej – odgryzł się. – Gdy był czas się poprawić.  
– A czy ja mam porównanie…  
– To nie marudź.  
Umilkli na chwilę.  
– A co do tej naszej nauki – podjął Zygfryd, myśl odzywała się nieprzyjemnym kołataniem w mostku – mówię poważnie. Nauczyliśmy się, co było do nauczenia, więc chyba…  
– Konno też przestaniesz jeździć? – wciął się Arjan. A potem przetoczył nagle w bok, jakby chciał Zygfryda objąć. Uniósł się na rękach, popatrzył z góry, z bliska. – Bo już się nauczyłeś?  
– A co ma jedno do drugiego?  
– Żal przestać z tak głupiego powodu, po prostu. Że wy, Redańczycy, lubujecie się w umartwianiu, to już trudno. Ale przecież ja jestem Temerczykiem. Co mnie wasz obyczaj obchodzi?  
Zygfryd miał już na końcu języka uwagę, że w tym temerskim niemartwieniu to pewnie król im wzorem – ale zaniechał, zbył wzruszeniem ramion. Nie chciał przecież dopiekać kuzynowi tak, żeby naprawdę bolało. Nie teraz, gdy miał śniade ręce Arjana po obu stronach głowy i czuł ich zapach, ciepły, słonawy. Ciekawe, zastanowił się mimowolnie, czy zapach skóry zależy od koloru?  
Arjan go pocałował. Szybko, mocno. Aż klasnęło.  
– Przecież ustaliliśmy, że nic w tym złego – tłumaczył z miękkim, ciemnym od rzęs przymrużeniem oczu. – Że niegodziwa to może byś pederastia, mezalians, branie gwałtem, zbałamucenie nieświadomego albo – tu przymrużenie na sekundę przestało być miękkie – płodzenie bękartów. Pederastii nie uprawiamy… i chyba nie zamierzamy, nie?... pomysł był wspólny, więc o gwałcie ni bałamuceniu mowy nie ma, o bękartach też, a urodzeniem jesteśmy równi. I nieżonaci. Doprawdy nie wiem, z czym ty masz problem.  
Z tym, pomyślał Zygfryd – myśl nadal odzywała się w piersi, niemiłe, ocierające się o ból uczucie – że to głupia, tania wymówka. Tak myślał, patrząc z dołu, oddychając głęboko, wolno, pomiędzy śniadymi rękami. I zaniechał. Jak zawsze.  
Bo Arjan potrafił mówić największe, najtańsze głupstwa w taki sposób, że brzmiały całkiem tak, jakby miał rację.

*

Mówienie logicznie brzmiących głupstw, swoją drogą, zdążył przez te pół roku w Denesle całkiem nieźle opanować.  
– Święta nie mają żadnego sensu – powiedział krótko po przybyciu, akurat w Imbaelk. – Do świątyni powinniśmy chyba chodzić, kiedy mamy taką duchową potrzebę, prawda? A nie wtedy, gdy kalendarz nam każe.  
– Zdaje się – odrzekł chłodno Zygfryd – że mylisz świątynię z wychodkiem.  
Arjan zadarł hardo głowę, popatrzył złymi, zmrużonymi oczami. Dla mnie, mówiło jego spojrzenie, to jest to samo. Ale na głos powiedział tylko:  
– A co mi z tego przyjdzie, że odklepię modlitwę i wrzucę trochę jemioły do ognia?  
– Przecież tu nie o ciebie chodzi!  
– Pewnie – zgodził się ponuro Arjan. – Nie o mnie tu chodzi. Pamiętam. Ale bogom tym bardziej powinno być wszystko jedno, co ich obchodzi jeden człowieczek? Mocy im beze mnie nie ubędzie. A jeśli ubędzie, to znaczy, że nie warto w nich wierzyć.  
I dalej, i zawsze w ten sposób, pozornie w przestrzeń albo do Zygfryda, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy wokół słyszeli. Pyskować starszyźnie w oczy Arjan jednak się nie ośmielał. Nie werbalnie, w każdym razie, bo do matki czy rycerstwa mówił układnie, grzecznie, z promiennym, idiotycznym uśmiechem, i ten uśmiech w połączeniu z przesadnie uniżonym tonem miały w sobie coś niemożliwie denerwującego. A zdarzały się, kiedy Arjan miał jeszcze względnie dobry nastrój. Przy naprawdę złym – gdy przychodziły wieści z Temerii, najczęściej – drogi kuzyn nie silił się na wygłupy, mówił głośno, twardo i tak, jakby z trudem tylko, o czym niech świat cały wie, hamował przekleństwa.  
Służbie wyzwisk za to nie szczędził. Ręki, buta ni nahajki też, w każdym razie do momentu, gdy matka wezwała go do siebie na poważną rozmowę. Od tej pory za krzywe spojrzenie zdarzało się obrywać już tylko paru dziewkom i pachołkom, tym, którzy przyjechali razem z nim z Temerii. Poza tym Arjan się nie modlił. Chodził do świątyni, owszem, jak wszyscy, ale na modlitwie stał tylko z zaciśniętymi ustami.  
A to wszystko – gadanie, wyżywanie się na służbie, sam pobyt w Denesle – też, do licha, zaczęło się od kobiety. Od ciotki Luizy, dokładniej, i jej głębokiej zażyłości z królem, po śmierci wuja już nawet niespecjalnie skrywanej. Przez tę zażyłość właśnie, przez jej widome efekty, La Valette’owie, kuzyni barona, zdecydowali się odesłać Arjana do najbliższej rodziny, aż skandal nieco przebrzmi. Czyli do siostry starego barona, a matki Zygfryda. Zamieszkałej w Redanii, czyli w sam raz daleko od awantury. Pozostawało zagadką, czy decyzja wynikała z troski o uczucia Arjana, czy obawy, by panicz jeszcze bardziej nie zaogniał sytuacji. Zygfryd był skłonny obstawiać to drugie. Ale, do licha, krew to krew. Ciotka Luiza naprawdę postąpiła…  
– Bezbożnie – mawiała matka, nawet z podobną intonacją, co Arjan w złych momentach. A Zygfryd naprawdę lubił swojego kuzyna. W każdym razie w dzieciństwie. I rozumiał, naprawdę, jego złość, i nagłą ciszę, gdy ktoś wspomniał ciotkę Luizę, i rumieniec też. Wiedział, jak to dławi, jakie to gorąco, kiedy wszędzie szepczą.

Powiadają, że Eyck jechał do tego lasu po śmierć? Podobno nawet hełmu nie założył. Trudno się dziwić, skrócił sobie mękę, ale i przyklasnąć...Wypijmy, panowie, niech bogowie mają nad nim miłosierdzie...

Zygfryd się starał, naprawdę. Chciał traktować Arjana życzliwie i lubić po dawnemu. Tyle tylko, że wściekle trudno utrzymać sympatię do kogoś, kto dla nikogo i niczego nie ma dobrego słowa. Nawet, a może zwłaszcza, gdy ten ktoś wydaje się jednak szukać twojego towarzystwa.  
– Chodź, wyszabrujemy coś ze spiżarni – zagaił raz, pod koniec zimy. – Stanąłbyś w drzwiach i spojrzał, czy nikt nie idzie.  
– Jest post – przypomniał Zygfryd, nie unosząc wzroku znad książki. – A poza tym nie musimy szabrować, wystarczy rozkazać. To przecież mój zamek.  
– Tak, tak, pamiętam, żyjmy cnotliwie do obłędu. Z nudów – Arjan ziewnął teatralnie. Nikogo nie zaskakując, wszak nudzenie się było jego główną, zaraz po wściekaniu, aktywnością. I równie ostentacyjną. – A ten zamek, tak z ciekawości, naprawdę masz w pełnym władaniu? Zaraz od dnia, gdy twój ojciec się zabił?  
Zygfryd, pan na Denesle, drgnął, wreszcie uniósł wzrok.  
– Mój ojciec poległ w boju – oświadczył chłodno. – I tak, od tego czasu mam pełną władzę.  
Przynajmniej formalnie i przynajmniej od czasu, gdy matka z zarządcą uznali, że dorósł już do wstępnego zgłębiania rachunków. Ale o tym Arjan, ta wykrzywiona złośliwie małpa, wiedzieć nie musiał. Zresztą, po wykrzywieniu sądząc, wcale go to nie obchodziło.  
– Daj już spokój – prychnął. – To był bój, twoim zdaniem? Reszta świata jakoś twierdzi, że samobójstwo.  
Zygfryd wiedział. Już wtedy, dwa lata temu, kiedy patrzył, jak służba sadza ojca na konia. Ojciec, szlachetny Eyck z Denesle, błędny rycerz, jechał do lasu po śmierć. Po prostu. Nareszcie, pomyślał wtedy Zygfryd, i musiał później przemodlić wiele godzin, by ta straszliwa ulga przestała nocami wyrywać go ze snu.  
– To jakby powiedzieć – ciągnął Arjan – że moja matka wymienia z Foltestem uprzejmości.  
Wszyscy wiedzieli, tak jak teraz wszyscy wiedzą. Ale to i tak – Zygfryd zatrzasnął książkę, głośno – to i tak, w tym nie ma porównania, płodzenie bękartów, jakieś kobiece skoki na bok, a… Szczeniak o niczym, w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, jak on w ogóle śmie…  
– Różnica jest taka – warknął – że twojej matce nikt nie kazał się kurwić. A mój ojciec robił to, co do niego należało, co mu bogowie…  
– Aaa – przerwał Arjan, gniewnie, przeciągle, zęby odsłaniając. Jak pies, gotów gryźć. – Że niby bogowie kazali kalece, sznurem przywiązanemu do konia, ruszać na mantikorę? Prawda, tak to czasem tłumaczono, że wuj podobno zwariował z boleści…  
Zygfryd kazał mu się zamknąć. Arjan kazał Zygfrydowi ochędożyć się od jego matki. Potem wymiana zdań potoczyła się brawurowo, a zakończyła podbitym okiem u pierwszego, rozciętą wargą u drugiego, podartą przyodziewą po obu stronach, a także wyzwaniem od suczych chwostów i na pojedynek. Do pojedynku nie doszło, to już za sprawą dwóch kolejnych rozmów, które matka Zygfryda przeprowadziła z oboma awanturnikami po kolei.  
Potem nastąpiła cisza i trwała przez jakiś tydzień.  
Po tygodniu Arjan zaproponował wzięcie koni i przejażdżkę po okolicy. Bez małpich min, wykrzywień i teatralności. Po prostu. Po dawnemu.

*

– Może chociaż zejdźmy z tego strychu?  
– Co, w głowie się kręci? – zachichotał Arjan, ani myśląc się ruszyć.  
– Siedzimy tu już pół dnia – poinformował Zygfryd. Obrócił głowę, próbując ocenić po pasmach światła, jak wysoko stoi słońce.  
– No to co?  
– Złaź ze mnie, Arjan.  
Pręgi światła nabierały już koloru. Robiło się naprawdę późno.  
– A co z tego będę miał? – zainteresował się kuzyn, pochylając się niżej, tak, by patrzyli sobie w oczy. Takie same, uświadomił sobie Zygfryd, ten ciemny błękit naprawdę mocno trzymał się we krwi, często szedł dalej niż nazwisko. Słynne oczy La Valette’ów, ciemne rzęsy, łagodne przymrużenie, zupełnie jak u matki, kiedy była w tkliwym nastroju i… I to wcale nie była uspokajająca myśl, toteż bez dalszych ceregieli złapał Arjana w pasie, przetoczył się z nim na bok, dociskając do desek, i zaraz się odsunął, uniósł na kolanach. Przesunął dłonią po włosach.  
– Będziesz mógł pójść przodem, kuzynie.  
Arjan usiadł, klnąc pod nosem, ale sam również otrzepał się wstępnie, rozejrzał za koszulą. Następne kilka chwil upłynęło na wytrząsaniu ubrań, mierzwieniu włosów, odklejaniu zagubionych źdźbeł od spoconej skóry, generalnie: na pozbywaniu się siana zewsząd.  
– Co to, pantomima?  
– Siano – syknął Arjan, wykręcając się dziko. – Wlazło mi za kołnierz.  
Zygfryd sięgnął mu za koszulę, oswobodził. Po czym, skoro już był w pobliżu, wyciągnął kuzynowi zielsko zza ucha, doprawdy, baron La Valette wyglądał jak strach na wróble. Pokazać się tak w zamku nie mógł. A właściwie obaj nie mogli, więc tymczasowo posłużyli sobie wzajemnie za zwierciadła. Gadające.  
– Czekaj, tu jeszcze masz…  
– Już?  
– Przyzwoicie. Słuchaj, Arjan, ten tatuaż powinien tak się paprać?  
Arjan wzruszył ramionami, dotknął odruchowo strupków na piersi. Minął ponad tydzień, a skórę wokół tatuażu nadal miał zaczerwienioną, w dodatku coraz bardziej złuszczoną.  
– No wiesz – powiedział niedbale. – To w końcu rana. Trochę minie, zanim się zagoi… Ale nie turbuj się – wyszczerzył zęby, szturchnął Zygfryda łokciem. – Nie umieram.  
– Nie waż się – prychnął Zygfryd. – Bo wtedy ja będę musiał się za ciebie tłumaczyć.

*

Sprawa z tatuażem od początku przebiegała w ścisłej konspiracji: tatuażystę, należącego do służby goszczącego w Denesle grafa Laniera, Arjan zdybał parę godzin przed odjazdem. Zapłacił, wliczając dodatek za milczenie. Operację przeprowadzono w jednym z pokoików czeladzi i w zgodzie z tradycjami konspiratorów, pod osłoną nocy.  
– Co…  
– Popatrz tutaj! Niezłe, ha?  
Zygfryd, który, uporawszy się z pytaniami „Co się dzieje?” i „Czy to już rano?” , przechodził do „I właściwie dlaczego ja nie śpię?”, popatrzył w żądanym kierunku. W komnacie był Arjan. Arjan siedział na jego łóżku. Rozchylał koszulę.  
– O, La Valette – wymamrotał Zygfryd, po czym, zadowolony z dokonania obserwacji, przewrócił się na drugi bok i jął kimać dalej. Do wyciągania wniosków przeszedł dopiero nazajutrz rano, zapytawszy przedtem Arjana, czy aby nie śnił – bynajmniej – i zbadawszy rzecz ponownie.  
– E… Prawdziwy? – zapytał po dłuższym milczeniu, przynaglony spojrzeniem krewniaka. Ten nie dał się długo namawiać, w pierwszym dogodnym momencie zamknął się z Zygfrydem w komnacie, stanął przy oknie, rozsznurował kaftan, rozpiął nieco koszulę. I zaprezentował wykłutego na piersi rycerza podwójnego w polu czerwonym, z kielichem w ręce wzniesionej.  
– Prawdziwy jak krew i kość – zapewnił dumnie, po czym wyszczerzył znienacka zęby. – Chcesz sprawdzić?  
– Arjan…  
– Co?  
– Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód – zapytał męczeńsko Zygfryd – dla którego zamiast miecza, kobiety czy gryfa… W ogóle ze wszystkich wzorów mistrza Almavery, musiałeś sobie wydziabać… i to na piersi... akurat herb mojej matki?  
– To przecież także mój herb – zaperzył się Arjan. – W dodatku jestem dziedzicem, więc…  
– Więc swojej matce też tego nie pokazuj. Ani stryjowi, bo…  
– Gdybyś wczoraj nie odpłynął – przerwał dziedzic La Valette’ów – to byś wiedział, że o sprawie mamy wiedzieć tylko my dwaj. Więc lepiej ty bacz, żebyś nie wygadał.  
– Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś wcześniej, tak właściwie?  
– A co, zazdrość chwyciła? Mnie zabraniasz, ale sam byś sobie Srebrną Tarczę zrobił, ha?  
– Tarczę? W życiu – prychnął Zygfryd. Po czym dodał z jakąś niejasną tęsknotą: – Ale gryf był naprawdę niezły.  
Tak się kończyło zostawianie Arjana samego z jego pomysłami: poczuciem, że człowieka ominęła świetna zabawa. Nieważne, czy szło o rzeczy prozaiczne jak potajemne picie gorzałki, czy brawurowe jak przełażenie po gzymsie z jednej komnaty do drugiej – jeśli się na coś nie przystało, drogi kuzyn i tak robił swoje, po czym dawał do zrozumienia, że żyje, czuje się świetnie, chętnie by rzecz powtórzył. I, oczywiście, ma wiele współczucia dla tych, którym bogowie poskąpili kawalerskiej fantazji… lub odwagi. Co było diablo dziecinne, Zygfryd miał przecież tego świadomość, dlatego nie dawał się sprowokować. Po prostu…  
Po prostu wszystko było lepsze niż stanie z boku i patrzenie, jak inni przeżywają przygody. Choćby i głupie, jak z tym tatuażem albo, o, z jazdą po wiedźmińsku, z zawiązanymi oczami, choćby niebezpieczne w mało bohaterski sposób, zawsze jednak były to przygody. Wracało się na miękkich nogach i z uczuciem, że potrafi się wszystko. Co może być niemożliwego dla człowieka, który przelazł po gzymsie, dwa piętra nad ziemią, jeno bluszczu się trzymając?  
Poza tym te wyskoki jakoś Arjanowi pasowały. Jak płaszcz z ząbkowaniem w każdym możliwym miejscu, jak tatuaż na piersi, jak przeklinanie w pięciu różnych językach, także po nilfgaardzku. Jak temerskie żarty, niektóre naprawdę świetne.  
– Na to druga glizda: jakie „powitać”, własnej rzyci nie poznajesz?!  
Nawet historie o rycerzach-rabusiach, w których Arjan się tak namiętnie zaczytywał, wydawały się akuratne. Chociaż, tak trzeźwo patrząc, były zwyczajnie głupie. Wspaniałe życie, doprawdy: bić słabych, uciekać przed byle sierżantem, a na koniec dać głowę pod topór.  
– Ale kat jest pierwszą i jedyną osobą, przed którą raubritter schyla kark – powiedział raz Arjan, jakoś na wiosnę, kiedy leżeli z książkami w ogrodzie. Jeszcze przed edukacją, jeszcze było chłodno, jeszcze z tego leżenia koło siebie nic, poza trącaniem się łokciami, nie wynikało.  
Oczy mu błyszczały.  
– Nie wiem – westchnął w odpowiedzi Zygfryd – czy na miejscu króla w ogóle dałbym komuś takiemu ostrogi, kuzynie.  
Oczy kuzyna się zmrużyły, rysy stwardniały nieładnie.  
– Nie wiem – wycedził – czy ja bym od takiego Foltesta ostrogi przyjął.  
– To co? – zapytał szybko Zygfryd. – Tretogor?  
– A choćby i Tretogor – przytaknął ponuro Arjan, wyszarpując z ziemi pojedyncze trawki. – Król Vizimir nie jest chyba najgorszy?  
– Król nie. Ale jest jeszcze królewicz.  
– Prawda! – Arjan uniósł się na rękach, popatrzył na niego z nagłym, nieco błazeńskim zdumieniem. – Przecież ty, Zygfryd, będziesz tam robił za piastunkę!  
– Nie piastunkę, tylko wierzchowca – poprawił Zygfryd, szczerząc zęby. – Królewicz Radko, kiedy go ostatnio widziałem, jeździł na plecach Parsifala de Ruytera. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, Parsifal pomęczy się sam, bo ja na dwór się nie wybieram.  
– A gdzie? Za morze?  
Zygfryd obrócił się na plecy, książkę odkładając sobie na pierś, by się nie zabrudziła.  
– W świat – oświadczył pogodnie i dla podkreślenia zatoczył ręką łuk w powietrzu. – Tam, gdzie elfy, potwory, jakiekolwiek plugastwo… Może do Temerii, tak na początek... Ale zamierzam jeździć wszędzie, gdzie mogę pomóc. Mieczem, nie plecami.  
– Jak twój ojciec?  
– Właśnie tak – odpowiedział wyzywająco. Arjan nie podjął wyzwania.  
– Kiedy? – zapytał tylko, nadal zapatrzony w trawę.  
– Jesienią, po przesileniu. Graf Lanier zapowiedział już, że mogę mu towarzyszyć do Rinbe, a potem… potem zobaczę.  
– Po Velen… – zadumał się Arjan. Sięgnął nieco dalej, wymacał jakąś gałązkę, zaczął obierać z kory. – No, to pewnie zdążę wrócić do Temerii. To… dziecko… pewnie się niedługo urodzi.  
– Pewnie tak – zgodził się Zygfryd i po raz pierwszy zadał sobie pytanie, co, u licha, będzie wtedy robił.

*

Przed zejściem na dół postanowili jeszcze dokończyć jedzenie, które ze sobą przynieśli. To była kolejna rzecz, której się tamtego lata nauczyli: że człowiek, kiedy minęła mu pierwsza senność, po naukach zawsze robił się wilczo głodny. Chociaż, dumał Zygfryd, tak na dobrą sprawę wystarczyło po prostu iść do kuchni. Spędzili cały dzień na świeżym powietrzu, więc głód nikogo by nie zdziwił, a już na pewno zejście do kuchni było wygodniejsze niż wspinanie się po starej, wysokiej i chwiejnej drabinie z dzbankiem wina.  
Tylko że w ten sposób jadało się zabawniej. Po prostu. Całkiem jak w dzieciństwie, kiedy zakładali z Arjanem i innymi chłopcami tajne kryjówki w całym zamku, ot tak, dla samej radości tajemnicy. Poza tym kurczak i chleb, przesycone zapachem zboża, smakowały naprawdę dobrze. I przyjemnie było jeść bez trzymania się zasad, na pół leżąco, wycierając ręce w siano. Albo patrzeć, jak Arjan ze smakiem oblizuje palce. Albo, o, przytyka dzban do ust i pije, odchylając głowę do tyłu, aż wino spływa lśniącą strużką po podbródku, grającym gardle, skapuje na pierś…  
– Ty to robisz specjalnie – uświadomił sobie Zygfryd. Arjan powoli odstawił dzban, jakby z namysłem przesunął po ustach wierzchem dłoni.  
– To już ostatki – powiedział, uśmiechając się. – Chcesz?  
Na stryszku było gorąco, zwilżona skóra wysychała momentalnie. Jeszcze chwila, a wino wyschnie, zostaną tylko czerwone szlaki na skórze. Może też słodkawe, kto wie. Pewnie jednocześnie słone, zgadywał Zygfryd, oblizując wargi. Przecież jeszcze spocona skóra. Pewnie tak, kto wie, tego jeszcze nie sprawdzali, wiedział tylko, że Arjan lubił, kiedy całowało się go w szyję, i że należało omijać tatuaż, i jak wibrowała mu grdyka, kiedy pomrukiwał, i że wino, cholera, już prawie wyschło. Więc może…  
– KURWA ŻESZ MAĆ! – huknęło z dołu, przerywając dywagacje. – Ile będziesz, zwisie jeden, strych zajmował!? Jak żeś pół dnia nie postawił, to i teraz ci nie stanie! Drabinę odstaw, lebiego ty! Tu się pracuje!  
Piętro wyżej kuzyni drgnęli, popatrzyli po sobie niespokojnie. Arjan wyjrzał ponad krawędź strychu, zanim Zygfryd zdążył go złapać.  
– Zawrzyj gębę – rzucił. – Przeszkadzasz nam.  
Zygfryda zamurowało. Na dole, sądząc po zaskoczonych sapnięciach, kogoś innego również.  
– Wybaczenia… – bąknięto. – Wybaczenia upraszam. Nie wiedziałem… Eee…  
– Nie chcielim zawadzać – wtrącił pokornie damski głos, w którym Zygfryd niechybnie rozpoznał kucharkę. – Myślelim, żeście z jaśnie panem…  
– Rozeszliśmy się do swoich… spraw – przerwał wyniośle Arjan. Uniósł brwi. – No, na co czekacie? Poszli!  
Kiedy się obejrzał, minę miał triumfującą.  
– A co? – zapytał, szczerząc zęby. – Nie miałem racji, że nie trzeba się spieszyć? Gdybyśmy zeszli prędzej, wpadlibyśmy na twoją czeladź i…  
– I teraz czeladź będzie się gubić w domysłach, kogo chędożysz – Zygfryd umilkł na sekundę. Westchnął, przesunął dłonią po włosach. – Nie, kogo chędożymy. Do diabła, Arjan, nie mogłeś wysiedzieć cicho?  
– Nie mogłem.  
– Ponieważ?  
Arjan zaśmiał się, przysunął nagle. Pachniał zgrzaną skórą i słodkim winem, koszulę miał nadal niezapiętą, usta wciąż jeszcze lekko wilgotne.  
– No przecież nam przeszkodzili – powiedział. – Czyż nie?  
Problem z nauką polegał na tym, że człowiek nieustannie przekonywał się, ile jeszcze rzeczy zostało mu do opanowania. Ciągle jakaś nowa niewiedza, dumał Zygfryd w piętnastej wiośnie życia. I, zaiste, mnóstwa rzeczy nie wiedział. Tego na przykład, że za rok będzie klęczał przed ołtarzem Wiecznego Ognia, przysięgając czystość, posłuszeństwo i ubóstwo.  
Ani że Arjan w tym samym czasie najpierw otrze się o śmierć – z zadławienia – potem zaś będzie cierpiał srogi ból przepony. Ze śmiechu.


	3. Więzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polityka, polityka i jeszcze więcej polityki.

Radowid V okazał się władcą dowcipnym. Zapraszając do Tretogoru Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży nakazał przygotować mu komnatę w miejscu, gdzie gość będzie miał spokój i ciszę, tak potrzebne do świątobliwej medytacji. Schody, co prawda, wiodły tam kręte, ale tę niewygodę wynagradzał z kolei widok z okien, doprawdy wspaniały, najpiękniejszy prospekt w całym zamku.  
Innymi słowy kuzynek Radko, niech go zaraza, przydzielił Zygfrydowi szczytową komnatę w Wieży Fiametty, najwyższej tumie nie tylko w Tretogorze, ale ponoć i w całej Redanii. O krętych schodach, zaiste. Trzysta dwanaście stopni, ostrożnie licząc.  
Zygfryd liczył ostrożnie, zapatrzony w plecy służącego, który go do komnat prowadził. W komnatach zaś, służącego już odprawiwszy, postał jeszcze chwilę, oparty plecami o drzwi, czekając, aż mu się serce po tym liczeniu ustatkuje. Zmierzchało już. Okno ziało granatową plamą w jasno oświetlonej komnacie, toteż podziwianie prospektów Wielki Mistrz odłożył na dzień następny. Zresztą i tak, nim ostatnie nerwowe uderzenie w piersi wybrzmiało, na myśl wróciła mu kwestia zasadnicza: co powie Radowidowi, kiedy ten zapyta o niepokoje w Temerii.  
Tego, że król zapyta, Zygfryd był dziwnie pewien już od czasu, gdy do Redanii dotarły pierwsze pogłoski. Możliwe odpowiedzi zdążył już zawczasu ułożyć. Przestudiował je teraz ponownie, przechadzając się niespiesznie po komnacie. A potem, rozbierając się do snu, na wszelki wypadek przypomniał sobie kolejne kwestie, związane z obecnością Zakonu w Redanii. Na zawiązanie ewentualnego spisku było jeszcze za wcześnie, zresztą nadanie Zakonowi ziem skutecznie ociepliło stosunek braci do nowego opiekuna. Ziemie otrzymali ledwie dwa tygodnie temu, znów: za wcześnie, by narzekać choćby na bordel organizacyjny, o nadużyciach nie wspominając. O goszczeniu podejrzanych politycznie osobników mowy być nie mogło, w końcu sam Zakon stacjonował w warowni Altengor na prawach gościny, i to pod samą stolicą. Skandali towarzyskich – żadnych, zresztą odstępstwa od reguły zakonnej i w ogóle kondycja moralna braci raczej władcy nie interesowały. Dalejże…  
Już po zgaszeniu świec uświadomił sobie, że zrobił ni mniej, ni więcej, a rachunek sumienia w imieniu całego Zakonu. Przed rozmową z człowiekiem świeckim.  
– Obowiązuje mnie podwójna spowiedź – żartował kiedyś Mistrz Aldersberg. – Reszta braci musi się ukorzyć w oczach bogów, ja muszę zdawać relację ze swoich grzechów jeszcze przed Jego Miłością.  
I dodał coś o pokucie, dalej w żartach, Zygfryd pamiętał śmiech w refektarzu, zapach igliwia – no tak, to było niedawno, ostatnie Yule – ktoś zapytał, która pokuta dotkliwsza, świecka czy boska, i wszyscy jedli powściągliwie, choć głód po długim poście aż skręcał, jedli jak Mistrz, ten zaś…  
Tym zaś w ogóle nie warto zaprzątać sobie głowy. 

*

Audiencja u króla odbyła się z samego rana i w warunkach kameralnych – czyli w niedużej, bocznej komnacie o białych ścianach, ożywionych tylko jednym witrażowym oknem. Pomarańczowoczerwonym, przedstawiającym bodajże Żar-Ptaka, a więc nie była to, wbrew pierwszemu mglistemu wrażeniu, ta sama komnatka, w której niegdyś królewicz Radko zwykł był zwoływać narady wojenne. Chociaż niewykluczone, że komuś udało się w końcu zbić starą czerwoną szybę z białym orłem.  
– Wasza Wysokość.  
– Wielki Mistrzu.  
Audiencja półoficjalna, można więc było usiąść w obecności władcy, przy tym samym dębowym stole. Towarzyszyło im dwóch paziów; jeden, w czerwonym kaftanie, zajmował się uzupełnianiem wina w pucharkach (a zatem audiencja mocno półoficjalna), drugi – w błękitnym – stał przy oknie, ani chybi dla dekoracji.  
– Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy – rzekł władca, podarowując sobie nakazane protokołem uprzejmości. – O tym, co się dzieje w Temerii, oczywiście już wiecie?  
– Owszem – potwierdził ostrożnie Wielki Mistrz. – Doszły mnie słuchy o… niepokojach…  
– Rebelii – poprawił Radowid. – Rebelii La Valette’ów. I co możecie mi o tym powiedzieć?  
Zygfryd pozwolił sobie na wzruszenie ramionami.  
– Niewiele – stwierdził. – Cel jest powszechnie znany: zmuszenie króla Foltesta do uznania dzieci baronowej.  
Dzieci, nie bękartów, to określenie było od jakiegoś czasu źle widziane w Tretogorze.  
– Sprzysiężenie, zdaje się, zostało zawiązane wewnątrz rodu, większość rokoszan to krewni lub powinowaci. Wątpię, aby wielu ludzi z zewnątrz znało szczegóły.  
– Tylko że wy, Mistrzu, nie jesteście człowiekiem z zewnątrz – zauważył Radowid. – Wasza matka jest z La Valette’ów, czyż nie? Dobrze pamiętam?  
Oczywiście, że pamiętasz, pomyślał Zygfryd, przechwytując zmęczone spojrzenie władcy. Bo za Arjanem mówiłeś do niej „pani ciociu”.  
– Moja matka – powiedział na głos – od dziesięciu lat nie opuszczała Denesle. Nie ma nijakiego udziału w tym, co się dzieje w Temerii, ani tego nie pochwala.  
Co prawda nie kontaktował się w ostatnich tygodniach, ale tego akurat był pewien nawet bez zapytania. Matka nie znosiła ciotki Luizy, z wzajemnością.  
– O tym nie wątpię. – W głosie Radowida zabrzmiał pierwszy ślad zniecierpliwienia. – Interesuje mnie raczej wasz… stosunek do sprawy.  
– Władza królewska pochodzi od bogów. Bunt przeciw niej jest grzechem śmiertelnym, Wasza Wysokość.  
Jego Wysokość dopił swoje wino. Sarknął na czerwonego pazia, że nie dość sprawnie uzupełnia kielich.  
– Jak rozumiem – powiedział, wymierzywszy już zasłużonego kopniaka – nie odezwała się w was rodzinna kordialność?  
– Słucham? – zdziwił się protokolarnie Zygfryd. Paź otrzymał kolejnego kopniaka, tym razem za zbyt prędkie dolewanie wina.  
– Nie zamierzacie ruszać w sukurs kuzynowi? Przez wzgląd, powiedzmy, na dawną zażyłość?  
– Obrażacie mnie, Wasza Wysokość – Zygfryd wyprostował się, zmierzył Radowida spokojnym spojrzeniem. – Jestem wierny zakonnemu przyrzeczeniu. Przyrzeczenie zaś zrywa ziemskie więzy.  
Radowid pochylił się nieco, opierając łokciami o stół, również spojrzał. Długo. Wnikliwie.  
– Nawet rodzinne? – zapytał.  
– Każde.  
Upłynęła kolejna chwila milczenia. Gdzieś daleko, zapewne na dziedzińcu, zastukały kopyta. Ktoś zawołał. Szczekał pies. Czerwony paź brzęknął niechcący karafką o pucharek. Kopniaka tym razem nie dostał.  
– Pomijając zaś regułę – odezwał się Zygfryd – rebelia jest przecież wewnętrzną sprawą Temerii.  
– A Temeria to przyszłe lenno mojej małżonki – uzupełnił Radowid. – Ponieważ zaś mnie nie obowiązują śluby zakonne, jestem po ziemsku związany. Z osobą teścia, na przykład. Któremu w razie potrzeby ruszę w sukurs.  
I oczekujesz… a, do diabła, wiesz dobrze, pomyślał Zygfryd, że Zakon pójdzie za tobą. Jak porządny sługa za chlebodawcą. Obaj wiemy.  
– Świętą misją Zakonu jest strzec porządku – powiedział na głos. Wiedza odezwała się gdzieś w okolicy mostka, dziwnym, przelotnym uczuciem, jak przy nietrafieniu nogą w stopień.  
Radowid się uśmiechnął. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy.  
– Rzeczywiście? – zapytał. Bez nijakiego sensu, chyba tylko gwoli złośliwej uciechy. Omawiali to już przecież, w Wyzimie i w Tretogorze, w przytomności Foltesta i nad zeznaniami kilku niedobitków ze sprzysiężenia. Zakonnicy Płonącej Róży nie doradzają królom, nie są najemnikami i nie biorą udziału w prywatnych zatargach. Celem i napędem ich działań jest ideał ochrony ludzkości, a przypadek Jakuba de Aldersberga? Doszli już przecież do tego, rozmową i czerwonym żelazem, i robotą przeróżnych Roche’ów. Przypadek Aldersberga tylko potwierdzał żywotność idei wśród bractwa, spaczonej i źle pojętej, ale jednak idei. A Zakon z tej błędnej drogi już dawno zawrócił. Przysiągł oczyszczenie się z herezji i przysięgi dotrzymał. Tak, jak nakazywały księgi: ogniem.  
– Czy w ostatnich dniach – odezwał się Wielki Mistrz – bracia dopuścili się czegoś, co każe wam o tym wątpić, Wasza Wysokość?  
Nie, naprawdę nie było najmniejszej potrzeby podnosić znów kwestii pogromu w Wyzimie. Zwłaszcza, że Jej Wysokość w tamtych dniach również sobie porządnie poswawoliła.  
– Na tym świecie pewne jeno to, że słońce rankiem wstaje, a o zmierzchaniu zachodzi – odpowiedział swobodnie król. – A dalej… poprawcie mnie, jeśli mylę ustępy… Księga mówi, że należy mieć baczenie na swe trzody, miecza nie odpasywać i ognia nie zagaszać. Czy nie tak?  
– I w bogach pokładać wiarę – dokończył Mistrz. – A kto tak czynić będzie, ten szkody nie poniesie, ni zginie, ni pobłądzi, jak zresztą sami niezawodnie pamiętacie, Wasza Wysokość.  
– I dlatego mam baczenie na swoje trzody. Upewniam się, czy idą, gdzie im kazano.  
– Niebezpiecznie im zbaczać.  
– Prawiście – król Radowid uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, błysnął krótko zębami. – Niebezpiecznie. Rad jestem, żeście to powiedzieli. Zostawiając więc scholastykę: wasza zakonna trzódka w razie potrzeby pójdzie ze mną do Temerii?  
W Temerii, przypomniał sobie Zygfryd, było takie gminne powiedzenie, wszędzie powtarzane, nawet Shani, pamiętał, rzuciła kiedyś w szpitalu: jak już wychędożyłeś, wypada się przedstawić.  
Skłonił się krótko.  
– Tak, Wasza Wysokość.  
Radowid skinął głową. Dopił duszkiem swoje wino, po czym, ku lekkiemu zdumieniu Zygfryda, klasnął w ręce, odprawił obu pachołków i, ledwo ci zniknęli za drzwiami, własnoręcznie nalał sobie i gościowi.  
– Nareszcie – odetchnął. – Cholera, rację miał stary Hemmelfart, że w Księdze nadzieja, myślałem już, że do wieczora będziemy tak brodzić. Krzyw chyba na mnie nie jesteś? Psiakrew, nie patrz tak. Za idiotę mnie masz, Zygfryd? Myślisz, że sam z siebie bym pytał o Arjana i panią ciocię? Właśnie, jakże ona się miewa?  
– Matka, dziękuję, cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem. Krzyw nie jestem. – W każdym razie, pomyślał, patrząc w błazeńsko zmrużone oczy króla, nie o rozmowę. – Nie śmiałbym mieć. I chyba nie do końca rozumiem.  
Z twarzy Radowida momentalnie zniknął wyraz błazeństwa.  
– Adda truje mi rzyć – wyjaśnił chmurnie. – Że jesteście zdrajcy, dewoci, krętacze, kurki na dachu, a ty w dodatku jełop i pederasta. Czym jej tak podpadłeś w Wyzimie, nie zgłębiam, może ci się zresztą obrywa po kądzieli… W każdym razie Adda mi truje. Chce szpiegów, magów, zeznań, cholera wie, czego jeszcze. Po nadaniu wam Łukomorza pieprznęła we mnie półmiskiem. A jak gruchnęli La Valette’owie, to już w ogóle ochujeć z nią można. Więc dla świętego spokoju załatwiłem jej te zeznania i deklaracje, odnowienia przysięgi od ciebie nie wymagam, bo ja, cholera, dobrze wiem, jakich ludzi dobieram. Więc – westchnął wreszcie – nie dziw się, że dopytałem. I nie bądź krzyw.  
Zygfryd wzruszył ramionami, popatrzył na Radowida z całym współczuciem i zrozumieniem, na jakie stać człowieka żyjącego w bezżeństwie.  
– Jak się rzekło, nie jestem.  
– A korzystając z tego, że formalności za nami – co sądzisz o tej ruchawce w Temerii?  
– Bunt przeciw władzy króla jest grzechem, więc nie mogę go pochwalać.  
Radowid się skrzywił, zamachał niecierpliwie ręką, siejąc naokoło błyskami rodowego sygnetu.  
– Stanowisko Zakonu już znam – powiedział. – Teraz pytam o twoje. Więc?  
Spojrzeli na siebie poprzez stół, gdzie światło słońca kładło się na blacie płomienistym Żar-Ptakiem, rozżarzało wirujące pyłki.  
– To samobójstwo. Foltest ich rozniesie. 

*

Z krużganków dobiegło Zygfryda coś, co gdzie indziej byłoby przyciszonym głosem, jednak tutaj, w budowanym przez elfy – czyli diablo akustycznym – Tretogorze było szeptem scenicznym. Konspiracji nie sprzyjało też wyraźne wzburzenie mówiącego. Czy raczej mówiącej. Z charakterystycznym temerskim zaśpiewem.  
– … świętojebliwy, kpi sobie w żywe oczy! Szkoła Aldersberga, psiakrew, te pobożne sentencje…  
Obaj paziowie, czerwony i błękitny, na widok Zygfryda zrobili nieszczęśliwe miny ludzi, którzy o akustyce doskonale pamiętają. Oblicze Jej Wysokości pozostało obojętne, ukłon przyjęła nieznacznym skinieniem głowy. I smagnęła spojrzeniem tak nienawistnym, że czuł jego mrowienie na karku jeszcze przez całą długość krużganka.  
Zygfryd, tak się składało, nawet nie tyle rozważał, co niezgorzej pamiętał przyczyny, dla których zapracował na tyle królewskiej atencji. Dlatego też zaniechał rachunków sumienia, pilniejsze sprawy nagliły. Takie jak, na ten przykład, obmyślenie listu do Arjana. 

*

Foltest był władcą o wyraźnej skłonności do przebaczania. Nie znajdował przyjemności w pastwieniu się nad pokonanymi, rzecz typowa dla przyzwyczajonych do potęgi, niemuszących udowadniać jej sobie na każdym kroku. Lubił być wspaniałomyślny. Po królewsku wybaczać, grzechy puszczać w niepamięć. Nie rozgłaszać ich; być może po to, by nie psuć wyobrażeń gawiedzi.  
– Aldersberg powtórzył ci kiedyś ten koncept o spowiadaniu się królom? – zapytał wtedy, na zgliszczach Wyzimy; to była jedna z ostatnich rozmów, jakie Zygfryd pamiętał na pewno, potem upływ krwi, gorączka i eliksiry zrobiły swoje. – No to niniejszym obejmuję jego wybryki tajemnicą spowiedzi. I tobie też serdecznie radzę.  
– Chcecie skłamać?! – Adrenalina opadła już na tyle, by odsłonić ból, ale jeszcze nie wystarczająco, by włączyć kindersztubę. – Chcecie im nagadać bredni, kiedy…  
– Cholera, szczeniaku… Widzisz to? – Foltest wskazał przez wybite okno. Niewiele było widać, tak po prawdzie: dym snuł się w powietrzu, podejść było ciężko, do tego ból ćmił wzrok, bogowie, przebijała się tchórzliwa myśl, bogowie, że zawsze musiał obrywać po nogach. – Nie godzi się odbierać im jeszcze świętych.  
Foltest lubił czasem wyprawić uroczysty pogrzeb buntownikowi, już uspokojonemu.  
Ale miał też wiele czułości dla swoich bliskich, w każdym razie dla kobiet i dzieci. Dość dużo, by przez blisko dekadę trzymać pod miastem strzygę, na pewno skłoniłby ucha ku prośbom ciotki Luizy. Nie zabiłby więcej krewniaków, niż to bezwzględnie konieczne. Nie po złożeniu broni, pobitych i skruszonych. Gdyby tylko, do diabła, okazali skruchę zanim zostaną porządnie pobici…  
I gdyby ten list wpadł w niepowołane ręce… To cóż, pomyślał gniewnie Wielki Mistrz, ciężko się tutaj dopatrzyć działania na szkodę Redanii, o Temerii już nie wspominając. Ba, przeciwnie wręcz. Co najwyżej ciotka ponarzeka, za to Arjan… Arjan…  
Zygfryd zaklął cicho, sięgnął po czystą kartę.  
Arjan dostanie zalecenie, by odpowiedź przesłać już na Łukomorze, do Roggeveen. Najlepiej w pierwszych słowach listu. Ostatecznie pewne są jeno świt i zmierzch; nie to, że drogi kuzyn doczyta do końca. 

*

Zważywszy na to, że po ostatniej wojnie trakty na całej Północy były średnio przejezdne, że w Temerii szalała rebelia, zaraza i Wiewiórki, a adresat brał w tych szaleństwach czynny udział – odpowiedź na list nadeszła zaskakująco prędko, bo w dwa tygodnie. I z całą pewnością, jaką można mieć na tym świecie, była to odpowiedź pisana ręką Arjana, choć jak na niego zaskakująco zwięzła.

12 maja, wieczór, lustro.

Zygfryd uniósł wzrok, wymienił niechętne spojrzenia z własnym odbiciem. Przez ostatni rok używał lustra Mistrza Aldersberga do tego, do czego winno się używać luster: golił się przed nim. Nic więcej. Magia była w Redanii zakazana – chociaż, by oddać sprawiedliwość faktom, Radowid też używał magicznego przekaźnika.  
– To zupełnie jak z zabijaniem ludności – stwierdził raz, wzruszając ramionami. – Na co dzień niewskazane, od święta konieczne.  
Korzystanie z magii przez poprzedniego Mistrza wywołało wystarczająco szkód, jego następca pilnował więc, by takich „świąt” było jak najmniej. Ale posługiwać się lustrem potrafił, w końcu kiedyś dla krotochwili… kiedyś pokazano mu, jak to się robi.  
Czasami miewał chęć je zwyczajnie rozbić. A nawet, czego się dowiedział listownie i ku swojemu ciężkiemu zdumieniu, wydał już taki rozkaz. W Wyzimie. 

Szczęściem – pisał Arjan – Gaheriet de Lac przekonał wreszcie służbę, że bredzisz w gorętwie (zaiste, pieprzyłeś niemożebnie, aż litość brała) i że niechybnie każesz ich wybatożyć, kiedy już dojdziesz do przytomności. 

Oczywiście, nie kazałby. Ale dobrze się stało, że komtur de Lac, poczciwy Gaheriet, przechwycił rozkaz. Dobrze też, że Arjan napisał, ponieważ przez czas jakiś Zygfryd – któremu nad łóżkiem przewinął się szereg zjaw, od elfów po królewnę Addę – obecność krewniaka również zaliczył do majaczeń. Skąd i w jakim celu krewniak się zjawił, tego nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Sam Arjan twierdził, że chciał się dowiedzieć o zdrowie i powinszować awansu. Gaheriet potwierdzał.  
Żaden z nich nie brzmiał jak przekonany, że się mu uwierzy.

*

Powierzchnia lustra zamąciła się jak woda, w którą rzucono kamień. Odbicie świecy rozproszyło się w ławicę drżących odblasków, naraz zgasło. Od pociemniałej tafli wionęło chłodem. Całkiem tak, pomyślał Zygfryd, jakby patrzyło się w wejście do podziemi.  
– Arjan La Valette! – powiedział, głośno i wyraźnie.  
Tafla pojaśniała nieznacznie, tak, że dało się rozróżnić jakąś sylwetkę, cień właściwie. Cień poruszył się niespokojnie.  
– Radowid ci dyktował? – zapytał, nim projekcja się na dobre ustabilizowała. Zatrzepotał się… nie, zamachał ręką. Listem w ręku, dokładniej rzecz biorąc.  
– Zdrowy rozsądek, nie Radowid – odciął się odruchowo Zygfryd. – Na Święty Płomień, czemuś go nie spalił? Ktoś gotów pomyśleć, że się układasz z…  
Arjan spojrzał na niego, zęby miał odsłonięte w nieładnym grymasie, oczy zmrużone i złe.  
– Raczej, że ty się układasz – warknął. – Strach zdjął, że cię ktoś powiąże z rebelią? Która grzechem jest i szaleństwem? Pewnie zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ma się na sumieniu Wyzimę?  
Oczy złe, ale podkrążone. Twarz z kolei miał Arjan nieogoloną, wybladłą i… tak, mogło to być zniekształcenie w lustrze, a mogło znaczne wyszczuplenie. Mogło tak być, że rebeliantom się nie wiodło już teraz, co dopiero…  
– To nie ja muszę się bać – powiedział Zygfryd. Spokojnie. Arjan zareagował. Niespokojnie.  
– Do rzeczy, cholera! – szarpnął się. – Pacyfikacja, tak? Tym chcesz mnie postraszyć? Twoim suwerenem?  
– Zakon nie ma…  
– Mam się was spodziewać, tak? Ciebie i króla Radka?  
– Arjan, do kurwy nędzy, Radowid nie będzie musiał nigdzie ruszać. Foltest to stary gracz, widziałem, co…  
– Co potrafi – dokończył zimno Arjan. – Pewnie w Wyzimie?  
Zygfryd nawet nie drgnął.  
– Owszem, w Wyzimie – potwierdził, równie zimno. – Doskonale spacyfikuje cię sam. Pojmujesz?  
– Nie pojmuję! Co ty mi w ogóle proponujesz, Zygfryd? Mam się, cholera, wycofać? Paść na grzbiet i zaskomleć? Nadstawić dupę pod rzemień i prosić, by nie bito za mocno?  
Właściwie tak, zdał sobie sprawę Zygfryd. Właściwie… właśnie tak. Dać się prędko pobić, poddać twierdzę, uzyskać wybaczenie. Przecież to… Cholera, kto by to zrobił? Nie, inaczej. Kto by po zrobieniu czegoś takiego potrafił jeszcze patrzeć ludziom w oczy? No dobrze, wielu. Nawet w samym Zakonie, zapewne. Ale…  
Durniu, pomyślał Zygfryd. Chędożony durniu.  
– Co ci w ogóle – powiedział na głos, nagle zmęczony – strzeliło do głowy, Arjan? Z tą rebelią? Przecież Foltest i twoja matka już od lat…  
– Wyparł się jej – wszedł mu w słowo Arjan, bezwiednie mnąc list w ręku. Głos mu drżał, załamywał się ze złości. – Najpierw zrobił z niej ladacznicę, a potem wyparł się przed całym królestwem! Plunął na honor wszystkich La Valette’ów, wszystkich! Twojej matki też, pojmujesz? W ogóle pamiętasz, co to jest honor?!  
Bzdura, myślał Zygfryd. Co za cholerna bzdura. Ciotka Luiza zawędrowała królowi do łoża, trudno, jest kobietą. Nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia. Ale rebelia, jeśli ród zostanie wmieszany w rebelię, przecież to krok do miana zdrajcy, kto…  
Naprawdę chciałby rzucić czymś w to cholerne lustro.  
– Pamiętam, co to jest honor – potwierdził. – I co to jest głupi pomysł. Pytam jeszcze raz: sam na to wpadłeś? Czy ktoś ci podpowiedział?  
Arjan zaśmiał się sucho, bez cienia wesołości.  
– Myślisz, że ci na to odpowiem?  
– Sobie odpowiedz, do cholery!  
Świecznik jest dość ciężki, pomyślał Zygfryd, myśl bezwiednie błądziła po komnacie. Foltest raczej nie pozbawi ich szlachectwa. Kałamarz, gdyby nim się dobrze zamierzyć. I raczej nie rozerwie końmi, mimo wszystko. Głowica miecza. Wygna, być może, pozbawi majątku… części, jeśli ciotka się wystara.  
Przeklęta, plugawa magia.  
– Nie wycofam się – powiedział Arjan. Zadziwiająco spokojnie. Niemal pojednawczo. – Nie mam jak.  
– Nie masz – przyznał Zygfryd. – To o to ci chodziło, kiedy mnie odwiedziłeś w Wyzimie? Chciałeś…  
Arjan się uśmiechnął. Uśmiechem dzieciaka, który bluźnił cichaczem, spacerował po gzymsach i wytatuował sobie na piersi rodowy herb.  
– Ubiegł mnie Radko – powiedział. – Zresztą, to był głupi pomysł.  
A potem zrobił krok do tyłu, w głąb ciemniejącego odbicia.  
– Bywaj, Zygfryd.  
– Bywaj – powtórzył Zygfryd. Od lustra ciągnęło chłodem, zupełnie tak, jakby zaglądał w wejście do podziemi. – Bywaj, Arjan.


	4. Czyści, posłuszni, ubodzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miało być komediowo, wyszło jak zwykle. Ale zaprawdę, zaprawdę, moment nie pozwalał na same śmichy.  
> Notka bibliograficzna: pijani zakonnicy śpiewają oczywiście (przerobione) Te Deum, z kolei modlitwa do Wiecznego Ognia pochodzi w całości z Zabójców Królów.

_Wydarzenia w Wyzimie okazały się dla Zakonu Płonącej Róży podwójnie niebezpieczne: z jednej strony stanął przed perspektywą niełaski władcy i utraty autorytetu wśród ludu, z drugiej natomiast jego wewnętrzne struktury, po części na skutek licznych śmierci i aresztowań wśród kapituły, uległy poważnemu zachwianiu. W tej sytuacji zakonnicy nie mieli realnej możliwości protestu przeciw królewskiej ingerencji w sprawy wewnętrzne i wybraniu Zygfryda z Denesle na Wielkiego Mistrza, pomimo iż wybór ten stał w jaskrawej sprzeczności z zasadą autonomii._  
Norian Davmes, _Nordlingowie. Rozprawa historyka z historią_

 _Dolą wizjonerów każdego czasu, kraju i narodu jest walczyć: ze swą człowieczą słabością, z zabobonem tłumu i z uporem starców._  
Mauris Mochn, _Przeciw klasykom_

 

 

Rycerze Płonącej Róży byli bojownikami bożej sprawy, oczywiste więc, że respektowali porządek świata i bezwzględnie szanowali wyższych od siebie. Niezależnie od tego, skąd przybywali i ile wiosen liczyli, zawsze dawali posłuch szlachetnej krwi, wsławionemu ramieniu i siwym włosom – pochodzeniu Zygfryda natomiast nie sposób było niczego zarzucić, w boju zaś wsławił się wystarczająco, by zostać mianowanym Wielkim Mistrzem.  
A jeśli chodzi o siwe włosy, to ich także spodziewał się całkiem rychło.

*

Teoretycznie sytuacja w Wyzimie została opanowana. Scoia’tael rozbito. Jakub de Aldersberg spoczął w grobie, żegnany ze łzami i w honorach; wybaczono im więc. Foltest wybaczył, na domiar łaski zarządził gruntowne zapomnienie. Co prawda zasugerował przy tym całemu Zakonowi wystąpienie w obronie innych królestw, możliwie dalekich od Temerii, ostatecznie jednak przystał na wymarsz braci do Redanii, pod protekcję Radowida V. Wyzima wstawała z popiołów. Zakon odzyskał czystość, niegodziwych rzucono w ogień. Rany się goiły, kości zrastały. Zygfryd mógł… Oczywiście, że mógł chodzić, przeklęty tchórz, mógł jeździć konno, walczyć, poprowadzić braci do Redanii.  
Wszystko szło ku lepszemu. Mimo to nowy Mistrz czuł się dość niepewnie. Rozumiał konieczność, oczywiście. Moment był burzliwy, ze zbrodnią należy się rozprawiać szybko, a i królowi, do diabła, ciężko wytknąć brak poszanowania dla zasad, kiedy właśnie samemu się czynnie przeciw tym zasadom występuje.  
Teraz jednak moment przeminął, ognie zgasły, fakt natomiast trwał: Zygfryd został Wielkim Mistrzem bez zgody zakonnej kapituły – pal licho, że jedna jej połowa zginęła, a druga właśnie zeznawała na katowskiej ławie – w dodatku…  
– Ależ nie turbujcie się – powiedział wielki szafarz Falwick z Moën i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. – Podobny passus, acz nie na taką skalę, miał już przecie miejsce. Przypominacie sobie, jak obierano na szafarza Theodora z Mariboru?  
– Pierwsze słyszę – zdumiał się Zygfryd. – Przecie wasz poprzednik zwał się Hugo de Nessvelt?  
– Ach, prawda! – Falwick aż klasnął w ręce. – Wybaczcie. Przecież to było ćwierć wieku temu, tymczasem wy, Mistrzu, liczycie, czy dobrze rachuję… dwadzieścia dwie wiosny? Oczywista, pamiętać nie możecie. Upraszam wybaczenia.  
Zygfryd prędko przekonał się, że jego nieszczęsne dwadzieścia dwie wiosny stanowią dla zakonnej starszyzny znacznie ciekawszy passus niż wszelkie królewskie ingerencje; dziwnym trafem od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy napomknął o konieczności reform. Nie oznaczało to, rzecz jasna, że czcigodni… i ocaleli… starcy ośmielali się protestować. Gdzieżby tam. Okazywali wręcz zapał, gdy przychodziło do podzielenia się życiową mądrością, nabytą przez szereg doświadczeń, które to doświadczenia – trafem jeszcze dziwniejszym – zwykły datować się na co najmniej dwie dekady wstecz. I zawsze, ale to zawsze pokrywać się z zamysłami Zygfryda.  
– Rzeczywiście, to bardzo przypomina – mawiali na przykład starzy komturowie, jak jeden mąż dobrotliwie uśmiechnięci – koncept Willema Alfa. Piękna idea, wspomnijcie jednak, że przy realizacji rychło pokazało się… Nie pomnicie? Prawda, toż jeszcze zwaliśmy się rycerzami Białej Róży, wy musieliście być wtedy dziecięciem… Wybaczenia upraszamy, lata wartko płyną, rachubę można stracić. Ale, zaprawdę, oko ludzkie już widziało…  
Oko widziało, ucho słyszało, projekta padały. A Zakon Płonącej Róży reform potrzebował. Teraz, nie w przeszłości. Fakt faktem, że Wielki Mistrz nabrał zwyczaju sprawdzania kronik, nim przedstawił jakikolwiek nowy pomysł kapitule.

*

Reformy były konieczne, jednak, za co bogom dzięki, nie w każdym calu. Na przykład kwestie militarne prowadzono wzorowo, od warowności twierdz po stan bojowych stajni, już o przeszkoleniu bractwa nie wspominając. Sprawy majątkowe wyglądały znośnie, pomijając brak wielkiego skarbnika; w każdym razie złota w skarbcu nie brakowało. Rachunki prawdopodobnie prowadzono też jak najporządniej… do momentu, gdy dobrali się do nich ludzie Talara.  
– Talar, Roche i czarodziejka do tego – orzekł Gaheriet de Lac, świeżo mianowany skarbnikiem. – Zaprawdę, cały zamtuz nam tędy przedefilował.  
– Mieliśmy konszachty z mafią – przypomniał Zygfryd. – Rzecz wymagała wkroczenia śledczych.  
– Nie mówię, że nie wymagała. Tylko dlaczego ja muszę po nich sprzątać?  
Nie, obmurowanie Zakon miał akurat solidne i niespecjalnie naruszone. To na poziomie ludzkim raziły wyrwy; tak fizyczne – ponieważ Wiewiórki, rycerstwo Radowida i wreszcie wiedźmini z zadziwiającą celnością dobierali się akurat do tych głów, które piastowały najodpowiedzialniejsze stanowiska – jak i moralne. Wspomnienie Mistrza Aldersberga straszyło jak ślad po wypalonym wrzodzie. Prowokowało pytania, zmuszało do zastanowienia. Płonąca Róża potrzebowała moralnej odnowy.  
Zatem, co wydało się najlogiczniejsze, zaostrzenia reguły. Surowość obyczaju najpewniejszą drogą do czystości ducha. Powiadała przecież Księga, że zaniedbanie gorszym jest niż nadmierna gorliwość i wszelkie zło z folgowania sobie początek bierze. Ba, Zygfryd na własnej skórze odczuł słuszność tego wersetu – wiedział więc doskonale, czemu chce zapobiegać.

*

_Dzwony klasztoru odezwały się dźwiękiem stępionym i głuchym w wieczornej mgle. Na ulicach zostały już tylko nierządnice, nawołujący do gaszenia świateł strażnik oraz dwóch śpiewnie-rzewnie obejmujących się birbantów zakonnych.  
Pusto było w Wyzimie Klasztornej. Poza tym – odwiecznie – mokro. Może zresztą przez tę wieczną wilgotność głosy niosły się tak dobrze._

_Prosim, słudzy łask niegodni,_  
wspomóż, wypal grzech co plami,  
Gdyś odkupił nas od zbrodni  
Swemi… 

_Brzęknęły pancerze, gdy jakiś przechodzień zawadził o birbantów. Lub birbanci o przechodnia, trudno było orzec. Tak czy inaczej, pieśń wypadła z rytmu._  
– Bacz, kmiocie, jak leziesz!  
– Czekaj, Gaheriet – zmitygował druha Zygfryd. – Znam go. Witaj, Talar.  
– Czy to nie jest, kurwa, sprzeczne z waszą regułą? – zainteresował się wzmiankowany. Zakonnicy pospieszyli z zapewnieniem, że nie.  
– Reguła zaleca nam umiar, nie rezygnację!  
– Wielki Mistrz dowodzi, że nie grzech radować się życiem, byle powściągliwie.  
– Także Księga przytacza wypadki, gdy święci pili wino. Nie do upadłego, oczywiście…  
– Czyli póki trzymamy pion, trzymamy też pion moralny.  
Talar, wyraźnie zaintrygowany teologiczną stroną picia, zaproponował wstąpienie do Misia Kudłacza celem rozwinięcia problemu. Czy też rozlania, technicznie rzecz biorąc. Tymczasem tak Zygfryd, jak i Gaheriet do Zakonu wstąpili z powołania, toteż do niesienia światła prawdy chętni byli zawsze. Do podnoszenia zasług bractwa również. Toteż podnosili, na każdym polu: moralnym, teologicznym, filozoficznym i bitewnym. Zwłaszcza bitewnym, albowiem elfy się rozzuchwaliły, terroryzm zagrażał, a jedyne rozwiązanie – czyli krucjata – była już kwestią tygodni.  
Talar słuchał, dolewał i ponad wszelką wątpliwość był poruszony. 

_Poranek natomiast był bolesny. Koledzy z dormitorium – w liczbie dziesięciu – śpiewali nabożne pieśni, pokrzykiwali do siebie z drugiego końca komnaty, nalewali z hałasem wody do miednicy, wytrząsali kolczugi, upuszczali na ziemię elementy opancerzenia, jednym słowem: mścili się, jak mogli, za budzenie ich nocnymi powrotami. Zwłaszcza że… Zygfryd spróbował zmusić obolałą pamięć do pracy… tak, chyba rzeczywiście śpiewali z Gaherietem „Te Ignem”. I najpewniej kogoś podeptali, jak zwykle bywa, kiedy w dormitorium jest ciemno, a reguła nakazuje sypiać na podłodze. I jeszcze…_  
Rycerz otworzył oczy, popatrzył ze zgrozą na sklepienie komnaty.  
– Zygfryd… – dobiegł skądś głos Gaherieta. Ochrypły. I jakby zatrwożony. – Czy myśmy wczoraj…  
– Wyspowiadali się Talarowi. Tak. 

*

Po chwili zwątpienia w zakonną młodzież wstąpił jakby nowy żar. Chciano jednocześnie tępić potwory i karmić żebraków, ścigać terrorystów i budować przyświątynne szkoły, kłaść ogień pod stosy i głosić Święte Słowo, nade wszystko zaś – podźwignąć Zakon z upadku. Samodoskonalić się, obmyć z herezji, porządek zrobić w domu bogów. Podzielano zapał reformatorski nowego Mistrza. Młodzieży do ascezy nie trzeba było zaganiać, szła sama, osobliwie nowicjusze. W każdym razie przez pierwsze tygodnie. Bo oto raptem pokazało się, że i dążenie do świętości nastręcza kłopotów, choćby nawet najszczersze było.  
Na przykład pomysł z dodatkowym, dobrowolnym postem, skończył się kłótniami o to, na jaki dzień tygodnia miałby ów post przypadać. Albo taki Telonius, który złożył był ślub milczenia, znalazł się w nielichym kłopocie, kiedy wysłano go na zwiad. Adalbert chciał umartwiać ciało przez rezygnację z kąpieli – i odniósł ciężkie rany w pojedynku po tym, jak wyzwał kolegę, zarzucającego mu herezję względem dogmatu o oczyszczającej mocy Świętego Ognia.  
O tym, że nie wszyscy potrafili wytrwać w postanowieniach, nie warto nawet wspominać. Zresztą Zygfryd szybko przestał mieć do nich o to pretensje. Po pierwsze, sam nie do końca trzymał się ascetycznego trybu życia. Nie miał jak. W każdym razie niezupełnie – przestrzeganie postów, wstrzemięźliwość od alkoholu, zachowywanie czystości i umiaru w zabawie jeszcze się udawało. Zażywać zimnych kąpieli nikt nie bronił. Tylko spać, z racji urzędu, miał teraz w stosownej komnacie. Na łożu. Sporym. Puchowym. Na którym po sześciu latach sypiania po bożemu, czyli na ziemi, zwyczajnie nie potrafił zasnąć, co może dawało się podciągnąć pod umartwienie ciała, w każdym jednak razie…  
W każdym razie – i po drugie – miał porównanie ze starymi komturami. Wszystko przez to, że Wielkiego Mistrza obarczały też obowiązki duchowne. W tym spowiadanie starszyzny, o której wiedział, owszem, że była zepsuta, i jako żywo, jej swawole również zamierzał ukrócić. Tyle tylko, że bez drobiazgowego dochodzenia, kto w jaki sposób się brukał; ostatecznie winien był szanować siwe głowy.  
No, bardzo chciał nadal szanować. I nie rozpoznawać głosów zza spowiedniczej kraty.  
– … wtedy wyobrażam sobie, że ona kuca nad moją twarzą i…  
– Wystarczy! – przerwał Wielki Mistrz, czując, jak krew mu bije na policzki. – Pojąłem. Grzeszycie sprośną myślą i samogwałtem. Poza tym łakomstwem i nadużywaniem trunków. W ramach pokuty udajcie się do celi, tam przez jeden dzień oddawajcie się modlitwie, poszczeniu i rozmyślaniom nad swym grzechem.  
– Hm… – chrząknięto cicho. – Raczcie, Mistrzu, wybaczyć, ale wykonać tego nie mogę. Proszę o inną pokutę.  
– Czemuż to?  
– Obawiam się – odpowiedziano mu ze słodyczą – że wszystkie cele są już zajęte.

*

Roggeveen było piękną warownią, w opinii Zygfryda nawet piękniejszą niż Tretogor. W jej czworokątnych basztach, szerokich łukach portali i ostrych zwieńczeniach okien znać było ludzką rękę. Czerwone ceglane mury robiły wrażenie potężniejsze niż elfie pałacyki z koronki i kolorowych szkieł, a jednocześnie cieplejsze niż temerskie twierdze z szarego kamienia. Roggeveen mocno przypadało do serca. Było solidne i rozgrzewające, swojskie i dostojne jednocześnie.  
I było, jak się pokazało, za małe. Bractwo, choć zdziesiątkowane, ledwie udało się pomieścić, nie wspominając o knechtach i służbie. A tymczasem na fali entuzjazmu po Wyzimie przybywało nowicjuszy.  
– Co z tym zrobić? – głowił się pewnego wieczora Zygfryd. – Odesłać do komturii w Murivel? Rozbudować zamek?  
Wielkie skarbnik de Lac, który zwykle mu w wieczornym rozmyślaniu (i wyklinaniu) towarzyszył, pokiwał w zadumie głową, pociągnął z karafki. Wody. Post obowiązywał.  
– Wybudować nowy, bezwzględnie – orzekł.  
– Gaheriet, bądź poważny.  
– Jestem, cholera, poważny. Wspomnij sobie, co było…  
– No nie, ty też?  
– Co było – dokończył z naciskiem Gaheriet – jak myśmy wstępowali. Teraz dzieje się to samo. Entuzjazm ideowy. Nawet wyłączając tych, co odejdą przed końcem nowicjatu, Zakon nam się prędzej powiększy niż zmniejszy.  
– Dajcie bogi – mruknął Zygfryd.  
Dziwna rzecz, wystarczył miesiąc bieganiny i odrobinę węższe komnaty, by niemal zapomniał, że, uczciwie biorąc, zawiadywał gromadą niedobitków. Brakowało wielu znajomych twarzy, owszem, i jeszcze długo zdarzało mu się odruchowo rozglądać po refektarzu za kimś, kto został w Wyzimie, ale to byli, otóż właśnie, pojedynczy bracia. Nie sposób było myśleć o nich zbiorowo.  
– Oddelegować część bractwa do Murivel – zarządził tymczasem Wielki Mistrz, przypomniawszy sobie znienacka o kolejnej kwestii. – Na jesieni, po zjeździe w Loc Muinne, mamy się spodziewać odwiedzin dworu, a w dwa miesiące nowej twierdzy nie postawimy.  
Miał za to czas, by dokładnie ten projekt przemyśleć i ewentualnie przedstawić Radowidowi. Pomysł był śmiały, ale nie z pogranicza fantazji; ostatecznie Gaheriet awansował nie dla wspólnie wychylonych pucharków, a dla swej pobożności, oszczędności i praktycyzmu szlachcica zagrodowego.  
– Jego Wysokość zamierza nas zaszczycić? – zainteresował się teraz. – By skontrolować, jak sobie poczynamy z nadaniami?  
– Dla odpocznienia. Kwestia Kaedwen i Temerii wyczerpuje nerwy wszystkim, w dodatku Jej Wysokość jest w żałobie.  
– Skoro mowa o Temerii – Gaheriet raptem spoważniał. – Jak się mają sprawy z…  
– Nie odnaleziono ciała.

*

– Nie twierdzę, że reguła jest wadliwa. – Tym razem Falwick mówił oschle, nie siląc się na pobłażliwe uśmiechy. – Tylko że zaostrzenie systemu kar przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku.  
– Wychodzi więc na to samo, nie uważacie? – zauważył zimno Zygfryd.  
Rozmowa toczyła się w jego komnatach i teoretycznie miała nawet charakter poufny, ot, swobodnej wymiany uwag na temat urządzenia Zakonu w nowym miejscu; postawiłby jednak oreny przeciw orzechom, że wielki szafarz został umyślnie pchnięty przez kapitułę.  
– Reguła nakazuje nam umiarkowanie, pobożność i orężną walkę z wszelkim plugastwem – wyrecytował tymczasem Falwick. – Nie pełną ascezę i samoumartwienie. Jesteśmy, raczcie wybaczyć truizmy, przede wszystkim żołnierzami, dopiero później zakonnikami.  
Innymi słowy, pomyślał gniewnie Zygfryd, wojaczka przypadła wam do smaku, służba już mniej.  
Skinieniem nakazał Falwickowi, by mówił dalej.  
– Tymczasem za jakie przewiny umieszcza się braci w celach o chlebie i wodzie? Za samogwałty. Za nieczyste myśli, picie wina albo grę w kości, jeszcze o orzechy…  
– Ciekawe więc – przerwał Wielki Mistrz – po cóż wobec tego w ogóle składamy śluby? Po cóż przyrzekać czystość i ubóstwo… o posłuszeństwie już nie wspomnę… kiedy odstępstwo od ślubów tyle waży, co te orzechy? Zechcecie objaśnić, bracie Falwick? Bo zaprawdę, pojąć nie mogę, ani chybi za krótko żyję.  
– Nie występuję przeciwko ślubom – zaoponował znów Falwick. – Uważam tylko, że grzechom należy przyznawać taką wagę, jaką w istocie mają. Nie większą, nie mniejszą. Mieć na uwadze ludzką niedoskonałość…  
Oczywiście.  
– I nie stawiać zadań ponad siły.  
– Pochlebiacie mi – prychnął Zygfryd. – Proszę, do tej pory w myśli mi nie postało, że wiodę życie nad ludzkie siły.  
– Raczcie wybaczyć, ale zakładam, że nie bez przyczyny Zakon ma tylko jednego Wielkiego Mistrza.  
– Dajcie mi zgadnąć: tak jest ekonomiczniej?  
– Że zaganianie braci do ascezy jest nieekonomiczne, to już sami zmiarkowaliście, nie śmiałbym przypominać. Chciałem jeno zauważyć, że nie bez kozery Wielkim Mistrzem obiera się kogoś, kto brzemię zawsze udźwignie… i posłuży całemu Zakonowi jako wzór.  
Wielki Mistrz, który w czasie tej rozmowy zdążył był przejść się kilkukrotnie wzdłuż komnaty, przystanął teraz, tknięty nagłym wspomnieniem. Ponieważ jednak był nie tylko żołnierzem, ale i zakonnikiem, powstrzymał się przed sklęciem rozmówcy w żywy kamień.  
– Wymagajcie od siebie, by móc wymagać od innych – powiedział kąśliwie. – Uzupełnijcie to jeszcze wersetem o gorszeniu maluczkich, a zyskamy niemal dosłowny cytat z nauk mojego poprzednika.  
– Mistrz Aldersberg w wielu miejscach pobłądził, wszelako…  
– Jakub de Aldersberg był obłąkanym zbrodniarzem – uciął Zygfryd. – Toteż odejście od jego plugawych teorii mogę sobie poczytać tylko za chwałę.  
Falwick popatrzył na niego przeciągle spod siwych brwi. A potem, o dziwo, się uśmiechnął. W sposób skłaniający ku temu, by kazać go wybatożyć.  
– Był – przyznał łagodnym, kojącym głosem. – Jednak fakt faktem, że nigdy nie przyłapano go na uchybieniu regule.

*

Zygfryd zdania nie zmienił: jeśli słowo rycerza ma być coś warte, należy go bezwzględnie przestrzegać. Rycerzy zakonnych obowiązywało to w dwójnasób, jako szlachetnie urodzonych i jako duchownych. Chciał podnieść Zakon z upadku, toteż musiał wymagać od siebie i braci. Teorię, jakoby grzech popełniony w ukryciu – czyli w obrębie klasztornych murów – był trochę mniej grzechem, musiał zaś piętnować jako plugawą brednię. Tak rzecz się przedstawiała na dalszą metę.  
Na krótszą musiał zaś Wielki Mistrz zająć się tym, że grzech popełniony poza murami był też skandalem. I wydarzył się już trzeci raz w ciągu miesiąca.

*

Każda wieś ma swojego głupiego Jasia, każdy cech swojego naczelnego niezgułę, każdy pułk swojego szeregowego Łamagę. Zakon Płonącej Róży miał zaś Tristana Vandergrifta.  
I nie chodziło nawet o to, że Tristan był wyraźnie głupszy czy słabszy niż reszta bractwa. Nie. Po prostu tak się złożyło, że bogowie obdarzyli tego zacnego młodziana z jednej strony pańską urodą, lokami jak kiście winogron, rumieńcem dzieweczki i wiotkością elfa, z drugiej zaś naturą żarliwą, można rzec, w każdym calu. Tristan był dobrym celem dla kpin, bo się nimi szczerze przejmował. Gniew przychodził mu równie łatwo co przestrach, wystarczyło paru słów – i tak w gniewie, jak w strachu, braciszek Vandergrift wpadał w dygot, głos mu się łamał, krótko mówiąc, z nadmiaru emocji często bywał bliski płaczu.  
Poza tym wszystkim Tristan wielce żarliwie przeżywał świat zmysłowy. Zwłaszcza urodę niewiast i ich szeroko pojmowane (oraz szafowane, ani chybi przez te kędziory) względy. Zaś po tych przeżyciach zawsze – zwłaszcza, gdy już został przyłapany – jeszcze bardziej żarliwie żałował swoich grzechów. Rozdawał obłędne sumy żebrakom. Próbował czuwać w nocy przy ołtarzu i wstydził się jeszcze bardziej, bo zawsze prędko zasypiał. Biczował się, choć jako żywo, nikt mu nigdy nie kazał, i to na tyle często, że koledzy z dormitorium musieli zeznać pod przysięgą, iż nie czerpie z tego występnej przyjemności.  
Coś w każdym razie należało z Tristanem przedsięwziąć. Wezwano go więc na rozmowę z Wielkim Mistrzem. Stawił się bezzwłocznie. Oraz bez tchu. Właściwie wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć z przerażenia, co trochę Zygfryda ubodło, bo przecież nie dalej jak przed rokiem jadali w refektarzu przy jednym stole.  
Porozmawiali bez gniewu, serdecznie.  
– Śluby zakonne to ciężkie brzemię – zauważył łagodnie Zygfryd, wysłuchawszy już wyrazów najgłębszej skruchy – i nie każdy jest zdolny, a co dopiero obowiązany, im podołać. Może więc dobrze byłoby przemyśleć swoje powołanie?  
Tristan skłonił się tylko, zarumieniony po szyję.

*

Wertowanie ksiąg weszło Zygfrydowi tak mocno w krew, że nogi nosiły go do biblioteki całkiem same. Wieczorami obracał i opukiwał w myślach każdy obiecujący ustęp, szukał dwuznaczności, próbował wyobrazić sobie kontrargumenty. Wreszcie odczytywał kilkakrotnie dla zapamiętania, a potem przecierał zmęczone słabym oświetleniem oczy i zdrętwiały od długiego bezruchu kark. Biblioteka mogła być cicha i ciepła, ale odpoczynku znaleźć w niej nie potrafił. Zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy, coraz częściej, miał wrażenie, że biblioteczne powietrze trzeszczy, kruszy się w płucach przy każdym oddechu.  
– Warto byłoby tu czasem odkurzyć – zauważył raz, tłumiąc suche pokaszliwanie. – Okrutny zaduch.  
– Ależ! – obruszył się na to brat Rudgier, główny opiekun księgozbioru. – Codziennie po dwakroć odkurzamy!  
Rzeczywiście, księgi nie zostawiały żadnego śladu na palcach. Uchylania okien Zygfryd już nie zaproponował, ponieważ popołudniem widział wyraźnie kilka odsuniętych szybek. W głębi duszy wiedział zresztą, że to niewiele pomoże.  
Od jakiegoś czasu – niedawna, nie umiał określić – w bibliotece, za spowiedniczą kratą, w tym nowym, zapadającym się miękko łóżku, coraz częściej dopadało Zygfryda wrażenie, że ciepło w powietrzu osypuje się drobnym pyłem, przydusza mu pierś. Odrobinę. Dość, by zmęczyć, i za mało, by niepokoić. Jakże się zresztą niepokoić głupim kaprysem ciała, kiedy…  
Wystarczało pozbyć się kotar, spać przy otwartym oknie. I odepchnąć skojarzenie, bezwzględnie zapomnieć, że…  
Arjan już nie żył. Bogowie, ulitujcie się nad jego duszą.  
Znał już to niemiłe, ocierające się o ból uczucie w piersi, to już się kiedyś zdarzyło, myśl i oddech już raz ciążyły tak samo. Przed rokiem. W Wyzimie.

*

Do obowiązków Wielkiego Mistrza należało odprawianie nabożeństw w najważniejsze święta – i był to zdecydowanie obowiązek najprzyjemniejszy. Łączył wytchnienie modlitwy z prostym, swojskim porządkiem ćwiczeń na placu. Zajmował, ale nie brał w jarzmo. Pozwalał wypocząć, ale nie popaść w otępienie.

_Błogosławiony niech będzie Wieczny Ogień,_  
W jego blasku żyjemy,  
W jego żarze walczymy,  
W jego płomieniach umieramy. 

Ze świecą szukać miejsca, które ułatwiałoby myślenie bardziej niż kaplica Wiecznego Ognia z jej strzelistymi echami, czerwonymi szybami i modlitwą intonowaną przy blaskach świętego Płomienia. Swobody myśli natomiast Wielki Mistrz bardzo potrzebował.

_Nieśmiertelna Światłości,_  
Chroń nas od kłów i pazurów.  
Żyjący Płomieniu, Tajemny Ogniu,  
Wskaż nam drogę w ciemności. 

Płonącej Róży groziły posądzenia dwojakiej natury: o herezję albo o wstecznictwo. To pierwsze zapewnił już Mistrz Aldersberg swoimi eksperymentami na ludziach, nad drugim żywiołowo pracowali magowie, nieludzie i część kadr uniwersyteckich. Rycerze Świętego Ognia powinni zresztą pamiętać o jego oświecającym aspekcie.

_Wieczny Ogniu, Światłości i Żarze,_  
Oczyść moją drogę, pochłoń niegodziwych,  
Ogarnij mnie Świętym Płomieniem. 

Studia teologiczne prowadzili od lat. Były cenne, ale nie mogły znaleźć uznania w oczach niedowiarków i ateistów. Medycyna po ostatnich wypadkach z mutagenami mogłaby zadrażniać i prowokować podejrzenia już w samym Zakonie. Alchemią, jako praktyką momentami zahaczającą o czarnoksięstwo, parać się nie mogli. Poezja albo muzyka? Sztuki piękne, do tego filozofia… nie przyniosą namacalnej korzyści, mogą więc pociągnąć oskarżenie o płochość i próżniactwo. Astronomia…

_Na drodze Świętego Ognia są tylko zgliszcza i popioły,  
Z popiołów powstanę nowy ja._

Nauki ścisłe zawsze budziły uznanie tak wśród ludu, jak wśród elit. Nikt nie negował tego, że miały przed sobą przyszłość. Poza tym były czyste. Ich ścisłe reguły nie podlegały możliwości różnej interpretacji, co więc za tym szło: rozwój astronomii nie mógł ściągnąć oskarżeń o herezję. Czy istnieje nauka mędrsza od badania obrotów sfer i pobożniejsza niż obserwacja niebios? Słowo i niebo są nie do poruszenia. Ani przez magów, ani przez królów. Ani przez kapitułę, skoro o tym mowa, w końcu –  
Zygfryd stłumił ochotę, by uderzyć pięścią w Świętą Księgę, poprzestał na zamaszystym pobłogosławieniu zebranych. Niech tylko któryś spróbuje zarzucić mu herezję! W końcu był Wielkim Mistrzem czy nie?

*

Kilka dni później Zygfryd musiał spowiadać się przed kapitułą, ale nie ze spraw niebieskich. Przeciwnie wręcz.  
Tristan Vandergrift, pokazało się, uznał zachętę do namysłu za podpuszczenie do czynu – i, by wykazać, że jest w stanie dźwignąć zakonne brzemię, zamiarował przez dobę obejść się bez jadła i napitku. A że doba ta wypadła w środku upalnego sierpnia, brat Tristan już koło południa padł zemdlony. Z hukiem i brzękiem, bo post zbiegł mu się czasowo także z manewrami, te zaś odbywały się konno i w pełnych zbrojach.  
Kapituła przyjęła wyjaśnienia nad wyraz dobrze; wszyscy jak jeden mąż uśmiechali się po ojcowsku, kiwali ze zrozumieniem głowami i przyznawali jeden przez drugiego, że podobne wypadki się zdarzają. Na końcu zaś brat Falwick opowiedział dowcipną przypowieść. O błędach młodości, a jakże.


	5. Przez ciemną dolinę

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To miała być ostatnia część - i właściwie jest, choć dłuższa niż wszystkie razem wzięte.   
> Nota bibliograficzna: pierwsza i trzecia modlitwa są growe, druga moja, a ballada, której słucha Adda, to "Cóż to miłość?" Waltera von der Vogelweide.  
> Ostrzeżenie: obecne gwałt, zastraszanie, przemoc fizyczna i psychiczna, coś a'la BDSM.
> 
> Z podziękowaniami i dedykacją dla trzech niezłomnych bet: gayaruthiel, kury z biura i Filigranki

Kiedyś, choć dzisiaj nikt nie ośmieliłby się o tym pamiętać, Adda wyczuwała pełnię księżyca nawet w grobie – i na to, cóż, najwyraźniej nie pomagały czarodziejskie szafiry ani srebrne łańcuszki, bo pani Redanii nie mogła zasnąć i teraz, pośród szczelnie zasuniętych kotar. Bo nawet teraz, w środku nocy, w gościnnych komnatach Roggeveen, rozbrzmiewało wściekłe dzwonienie na służbę.   
Bo Adda w czasie pełni zawsze robiła się tak potwornie głodna, w księżycowe noce potrafiła jeść zupełnie bez opamiętania. Parę razy podejrzewano ją przez to o odmienny stan, ale nie, krwawiła regularnie. Zawsze wtedy, gdy księżyc miał kształt zakrzywionego pazurka; inaczej zlizywałaby pewnie własną krew z pościeli.

*

Wbrew początkowym obawom, odwiedziny pary królewskiej nie wywróciły życia Zakonu do góry nogami. Ich Wysokoście razem z orszakiem zajmowały osobne, zawczasu opuszczone przez braci skrzydło zamku; o ile właśnie nie podejmowała ich osiadła w okolicy arystokracja. Dziecko, ta mała królowa-sierotka z nieprawego łoża, miało po ostatnich przejściach przez co najmniej rok nie zmieniać otoczenia, toteż pozostało w Tretogorze. Radowid, wyszumiawszy się widno w Loc Muinne, był spokojny i skupiony, organizowanie rozrywek pozostawiał roggeveeńskiej szlachcie i jeśli zwracał się do Wielkiego Mistrza w celach niepolitycznych, robił to także bez błazeństw – za co Zygfryd, mając w pamięci ostatnie facecje króla, składał teraz bogom stokrotne dzięki.   
Królowa Adda natomiast po śmierci ojca wyraźnie przygasła, swoją żałobę nosiła tak cicho, skromnie i pokornie, że wprawiała tym w osłupienie bez mała wszystkich, łącznie z mężem. 

Błogosławieni, którzy płoną w Wiecznym Ogniu,  
W płomieniu hartuje się stal,  
W płomieniu kuje się metal.

Niewiasty, pomyślał Zygfryd, zerkając przelotnie ku stallom. Królowa klęczała pośród kilku czarno odzianych dwórek, wyraźnie zatopiona w modlitwie, zupełnie do siebie niepodobna w wysoko zapiętej czarnej sukni, ze skromnie opuszczonymi powiekami i wyrazem melancholii na bladej, dziwnie jaśniejącej w półmroku twarzy. Przez ostatni tydzień nie było dnia, by Jej Wysokość nie zjawiła się w kaplicy, by wysłuchać mszy.   
Niewiasty, myślał Zygfryd, zwracając się ponownie ku ołtarzowi. Jakież to jednak delikatne stworzenia. Nawet te najdziksze, najgorętsze, pozornie najtwardsze, jakże one wszystkie są kruche wobec nieszczęścia. Lotne, płoche istoty, zaprawdę, błędne ogniki. Ale i te ogniki, trzeba uczciwie przyznać, potrafią rozżarzyć się w prawdziwy płomień. 

Wieczny Ogień jest naszą zbroją przeciw niegodziwym,  
Przez prawość i poświęcenie zakuwamy się w święty pancerz.

Królowa modliła się już od dłuższego czasu, nie podnosząc wzroku. Zatem to nie jej spojrzenie czuł teraz – znowu – na karku.

*

Tak właśnie przypuszczała, że przy odrobinie cierpliwości uda jej się trafić na mszę odprawianą przez cnego Wielkiego Mistrza. Ostatecznie zresztą, do cholery, mogłaby po prostu sobie tego zażyczyć, pobożność królowej powinna być luksusowa jak jej żałoba, czarny aksamit, modlitwa u świętego, cholera, spróbowałby jej jeszcze raz czegoś odmówić. Ale teraz, w zakonnych murach, każdy jej rozkaz brzmiałby jak prośba. Dlatego Adda wolała zaczekać.   
No i wreszcie był, Zygfryd z Denesle, najczystszy rycerz Wyzimy, który ośmielił się psuć: najpierw zabawę, potem plany. Który nawet teraz, jako jej poddany, zaledwie wczoraj skamlący przed Radowidem o życie Arjana La Valette’a, patrzył na nią jak na dziwkę, na pokutującą ladacznicę, której można wspaniałomyślnie udzielić rozgrzeszenia. Pocieszyć w uszlachetniającym nieszczęściu, jakby tu, do kurwy nędzy, cokolwiek oprócz zapomnienia mogło zadziałać. Co on w ogóle mógł o tym wiedzieć, to pieprzone święte chłopię, niczym nieróżniące się od jemu podobnych, tych jasnowłosych, szczuplutkich, ostrobrewych chłopiąt z witraży. Zimny jak szło i tyle samo w nim życia. Już w Wyzimie stale zalatywało od niego kadzidłem.  
Chociaż nie, niezupełnie. Była na tym szkle jedna skaza, którą zresztą tylko ona, Adda, potrafiła – sama nie umiała nazwać, co potrafiła. To nie było przecież tak, że słyszała puls wszystkiego, co żyło naokoło, i niezupełnie tak, że czuła dotykiem. Ale była ta siatka drgnień w powietrzu, wyczuwalna tylko dla niej, ta świadomość serc bijących dookoła, przed którą nie bronił inkluz na szyi. Dlatego Addy nie dawało się okłamać ani podejść od tyłu. Serca, zawsze, od mysiego drżenia pod podłogą do dudnienia tresowanych niedźwiedzi. A z ludzkich zawsze najbardziej lubiła te szybsze, trochę nierówne, u starych mężczyzn brzmiące rozpaczliwie, u młodych tylko niecierpliwie. I kto wie, myślała Adda, przymykając oczy nad dłońmi złożonymi do modlitwy, kto wie, może to go kiedyś zabije. Ale w tej chwili nie, w tej chwili – czuła dobrze – ta krew się tylko trochę rwała, jak zaniepokojony koń. Tętno jak nerwowe darcie ziemi kopytem.   
Księżyca zaczynało już ubywać, więc Adda nie była głodna – a mimo to myślała o tym jeszcze dużo później, wieczorem, w szczelnie zasłoniętym łożu. Może należałoby ściąć wiedźmina, gdy znowu się zjawi, za spartaczenie usługi; bo gdyby nie spartaczył, pani Redanii nie czułaby serc, nie umierała z głodu co pełnię i mogła spać w miejscach trochę przestronniejszych niż trumny.   
– Psiakrew, Adda – sarknął Radowid, wchodząc do jej łoża. – Tu nie ma czym oddychać…  
– Zimno mi.   
– Przecież pali się na kominie.   
– Ten cholerny wisiorek mnie ziębi – wyjaśniła Adda, wcale zresztą nie kłamiąc. Inkluz, teraz odrzucony na poduszkę tak daleko, jak pozwalał łańcuszek, rzeczywiście nigdy nie przejmował jej ciepła.   
Radowid nachylił się, przesunął palcami wzdłuż srebrnych ogniwek, szyi, sięgnął do jej piersi. Serce mu biło mocno, zdrowo, krwiście.  
– Zdejmij na chwilę.  
– Wiesz, że nie mogę.   
Śmieszne, jak wielu rzeczy Adda nie mogła. Na przykład teraz, gdy przyjmowała męża w łożnicy, nie mogła nie pomyśleć przelotnie, że w tych samych murach spał snem cnotliwego ten pieprzony święty, co miał skazę w piersi, oczy La Valette’a i śmiał patrzeć na nią jak na dziwkę. 

*

Po mszy królowa zażyczyła sobie przystąpić do spowiedzi i było to, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie zmiany w zachowaniu Jej Wysokości, zachcenie tyleż słuszne, co naturalne. Zastrzeżenie, by akt pokuty odbywał się niejawnie, w ciszy i odosobnieniu, świadczyło zaś bardzo pięknie o szczerości nawrócenia, nie tylko w obliczu ludzi się odbywającego.  
Zygfryd natomiast, jako że do tej pory spowiadał jedynie braci i kilku szlachetnych gości – samych mężów, innymi słowy – miał równie prawo do lekkiej tremy. Nie zdarzało mu się w końcu, przynajmniej do tej pory, obcować z niewieścimi grzechami. Zatem niepewność była jak najbardziej na miejscu, zwłaszcza, że ostatnimi czasy, kiedy Adda życzyła sobie rozmowy w odosobnieniu, życzeniu temu daleko było do dobrego obyczaju, o pobożności nie wspominając…  
Zaraza, trema tremą, ale mógłby zaprzestać tworzenia analogii. Niepięknie to, niepotrzebnie, ba, nawet bluźnierczo, bo podważa tak wiarę w nawrócenie, jak i szacunek należny królowej, z woli bogów władzę dzierżącej. Zresztą Adda zjawiła się w bocznej komnatce – wsunęła właściwie, prześlizgnęła cicho przez szparę w drzwiach – w towarzystwie dwórki. Dla przyzwoitości.   
– Nie bądźcie krzywi, że wam nie odpowiada na pozdrowienie – poprosiła. – Bogowie uczynili ją niemą od urodzenia.   
Ach tak, pomyślał Zygfryd. W obliczu bogów wszyscyśmy równi, skarcił się zaraz, nie ma mężów ni niewiast, bogatych ni biednych, możnych ni niskiego stanu. Zresztą oddzielała ich krata. Tylko krata.   
Nawiasem mówiąc, stawała też na drodze ucieczki… hipotetycznej… podobnie jak majestat Jej Wysokości i dwórka-niemowa, skromnie przycupnięta na ławce w kącie.   
Ech, co za błazen z niego.   
– Przebacz mi, bracie, albowiem zgrzeszyłam…  
Grzechy niewiast, pokazało się, nie różniły się wcale od przewinień mężczyzn. Ot, zwykłe pokusy, łakomstwo, lubieżność, gniew i zaniedbanie modłów. Najzwyczajniejsze, choć wyznawane z policzkiem przytulonym do kraty tak mocno, że samym spojrzeniem czuło się jego delikatność. Z cieniem od rzęs na tymże policzku, z łaskotaniem oddechu przy każdym słowie i ze świeżym, gorzkawym zapachem, który Zygfrydowi przypominał pole bitwy, bogowie raczą wiedzieć czemu.   
– Przebaczam ci, siostro – powiedział, odsuwając się nieznacznie od kraty. – Niech Wieczny Ogień wypali w tobie wszystko, co grzeszne.   
Adda skłoniła głowę. Jej włosy, jak zwykle luźno puszczone na ramiona, spłynęły płomienną kaskadą, zapachniały silnie i gorzko. Płonącą Wyzimą, nie, szpitalem polowym, nie, lekami też nie. Magią, uświadomił sobie Zygfryd. Magicznymi specyfikami.   
– Pozwolicie, że zapytam was, Mistrzu, o rzecz poza spowiedzią? – zapytała znienacka Jej Wysokość, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
Wielki Mistrz wyprostował się, zaskoczony tak prośbą, jak jej formą. Skłonił się mimowolnie.  
– Słucham was, pani.  
Spróbowałbym, prychnął sobie w duchu, choćby pomyśleć o odmowie.   
– Gdyby nadal ciążyła na mnie klątwa… – królowa mówiła wolno, przeciągle, skądś już mu znanym tonem. – Zabilibyście mnie czy próbowali odczarować?  
Jeśli Zygfryd przed chwilą był zdziwiony, to teraz z wrażenia kompletnie zaniemówił. Od czasu odczarowania jest zupełnie siwa, przypomniał sobie całkiem bez związku, włosy farbuje magicznie, tak przynajmniej twierdzili pijani poeci o rozlatanych językach. Od tamtego czasu, kiedy… No cóż, kiedy była potworem, obrazą praw boskich i ludzkich, a jednocześnie słuszną karą za grzech, jakiego dopuścili się jej rodzice. Jak ją opisywał Geralt? Czerwone ślepia, łapska opazurzone jak u żbika, morda od ucha do ucha, pełna zębów jak sztylety… I tak przez sześć lat, pełnych niewinnych ofiar…  
A potem następne kilka lat mizernej, upośledzonej dziewczynki, zupełnie siwej, poddawanej magicznym zabiegom i usuwanej sprzed ludzkich oczu. Bezbronnej. Także wobec klątwy, właściwie, w końcu któż może zaradzić przeciw grzechom ojców?  
Ojciec, swoją drogą, podobno był w tamtym czasie w Wyzimie, ale kiedy mu zabroniono walki, popukał się w czoło, bo jakże, karę boską na słodycz sobie obracać. Ale ojciec o wiedźminach również miał niesłuszne mniemanie.   
– Spróbowałbym zdjąć klątwę – odpowiedział przeto Zygfryd, z przekonaniem zresztą.  
Królowa drgnęła, uniosła na niego oczy; kiedyś, oglądane z bliska, wydawały się zimne i lubieżne. Teraz widział, że były po prostu szare, przejrzyste.   
– Wiedźmini są nad podziw zręczni – zauważyła. Kąciki jej ust drgnęły lekko. – A mimo to wiedźmin, odczarowując mnie, prawie postradał życie. 

*

Wieść gminna kłamała: Adda nie widziała w ciemności więcej niż inni ludzie. Nawet zwykłego półmroku w konfesjonale nie potrafiła przejrzeć, choćby i przylgnęła do kraty całym ciałem, z okiem o cal od cienia. Nie widziała. Ale czuła, jak to święte chłopię miesza się, odsuwa, pewnie więc też rumieni, jak wtedy, w Wyzimie, gdy go sobie upatrzyła na jednym z tych nudnych, dyplomatycznych spędów.   
– Duszno mi – wyszeptała, bawiąc się inkluzem, aż srebrny łańcuszek wpijał się jej w szyję. – Mości rycerzu, czy zaprowadzilibyście mnie do ogrodu?   
A on poszedł, oczywiście, służył ramieniem – ale w ogrodzie, gdy przyszło co do czego, najpierw udał głupca, a potem śmiał grać przed nią cnotliwego, takiego ponad ziemią. Śmiał ją odepchnąć. Uciekł, wymawiając się tym swoim groźnym „grzech, to nie uchodzi”, a przecież aż się trząsł z ochoty. Czuła. Słyszała. Chciał, chciał, tak samo jak teraz i wtedy, gdy leżał półżywy po pożarze Wyzimy, oni wszyscy są tacy sami, pancerne świątki, wszyscy naraz i każdy z osobna, jednym okiem zezują w niebo, a drugim wodzą za nią, ba, za każdą, za byle dziewką z ulicy czy szpitala.   
I on śmiał czuć się od niej w jakiś sposób wyższy? Lepszy o tę swoją regułę, co mu wiązała na supeł? Śmieszne. To już Aldersberg był odrobinę bardziej godny szacunku, choć też bezczelny sukinsyn. On przynajmniej, kiedy już właził na piedestał, nie dawał się z niego tak łatwo ściągnąć; powieka mu nie drgnęła nawet wtedy, gdy targował – nie prosił! – się z nią o życie swojego ulubieńca, gdy po wyrżnięciu Salamandry tłumaczył, groził i łgał. Nie, Aldersberga nie dawało się tak łatwo rzucić na kolana, do tego nie wystarczyłby jeden sponiewierany rokoszanin. 

*

– Powinszuj mi – powiedział jej Radowid jakiś czas temu, po ułaskawieniu Arjana La Valette’a. – Bo prawie zabiłem głowę Zakonu.   
– Czyżby cny Mistrz miał jakieś obiekcje co do traktowania buntownika? – zapytała wtedy, a jej młodziutki mąż uśmiechnął się błazeńsko.  
– Miał problem z wyksztuszeniem czegokolwiek. Nie dziwota, spisał krewniaka na straty, więc się przeraził, gdy mu krewniak wstał z grobu… Cóż, na dzisiaj dałem mu spokój, z ofiarami nerwów to żadna rozmowa.   
– Płakał?  
– Śmiał się.   
Wystarczyło potrzymać chwilę miecz nad głową ulubionego baroniątka, by szlachetny, waleczny, taki daleki od ziemi zakonnik na tę ziemię padał, na kolana, z głową nisko. I on, on wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby ją ratować?   
Przegryzłaby mu kark. 

*

Po południu do klasztoru dotarła poczta. W tym list z zieloną pieczęcią Oxenfurtu, zaadresowany do Wielkiego Mistrza. Mistrz, ledwie rzuciwszy okiem, podał tyły – nakazując przedtem, tonem sugerującym niezwykle poważne medytacje, by nikt nie śmiał mu przeszkadzać ni nachodzić go, nim sam nie opuści swoich komnat. A wszystko to, odwrót i rozkaz, przyszły mu całkiem odruchowo.  
Łatwo się przyzwyczaić do władzy, dumał później, rozłamując pieczęć w zaciszu swoich pokoi. Mimo to mógłby jednak trochę powściągnąć odruchy, zachować na poważniejsze… obiektywnie patrząc… okazje. Do diabła, krył się z tymi listami jak podrostek, ostróg jeszcze niemający. Pięknie to, doprawdy, licowało z powagą jego tytułu, zresztą… Nadal nazywała go „miłym przyjacielem”.   
Poza tym jednak Shani pisała bardzo krótko.   
_Jestem dzisiaj tak zmęczona_ – wyjaśniała – _że nie pamiętam, jak się nazywam._   
Oczywiście, doktoryzowała się przecież. Pracowała. Cały czas nad płucami, czyli zaraza w Oxenfurcie nie zamierzała wygasać. Pisała więcej o pacjentach niż kolegach, częściej przytaczała anegdotki z lazaretu niż z parapetówek, czyli naprawdę zapracowywała się po łokcie. Zapracowanie wyjaśniało wszystko: długość, rzeczowość, jasność słowa i pogodę tonu. Radość człowieka, który zajmuje się czymś pożytecznym. Albo próba dodania otuchy, sobie i innym, w sytuacji dość rozpaczliwej. Zygfryd całym sercem wolał wierzyć w pierwszą możliwość, bogowie mają przecież miłosierdzie dla szlachetnych.   
Zresztą, po co miałaby taić przed nim swoje smutki. Widział już przecież, jak płakała w Wyzimie, półprzytomna ze zmęczenia, z włosami opalonymi ogniem i tymi wzruszająco małymi rękami, które od nieustannego mycia zrobiły się szorstkie jak u rycerza. Mogła mu przecież zawierzyć. Ba, przecież by zawierzyła, gdyby zaszła potrzeba, taka już niewieścia natura, giętkie ziele, co nie potrafi długo rosnąć bez oparcia, chwieje się przy lada wietrze. Więc, jak to ziele, sama oparcia szuka i znajduje. Choćby była najdzielniejsza, jak Shani, czy najgwałtowniejsza, jak niegdyś matka. Czy też, jak Jej Wysokość, najbardziej drapieżna.   
Zygfryd zamyślił się, zapatrzył, krusząc pieczęć w palcach. Ech, dał się dzisiaj królowej zadziwić, wyprowadzić z równowagi. Szukał teraz niebezpieczeństwa, gdzie go nie było, ot i wszystko. Dopyta jednak, odpisując, czy u Shani aby na pewno wszystko w porządku, a list zapieczętuje i jeszcze przed zmrokiem odda posłańcowi.   
I nawet słowem się nie zająknie o tym dziwnym, niejasnym niepokoju – wspomnieniu – które go dzisiaj, za pośrednictwem nadobnych niewiast, naszło. 

*

Wspomnienie albo sen, nie był pewien, Wielki Mistrz w pierwszych dniach urzędowania cały czas śnił na jawie. Upływ krwi, gorączka i eliksiry stopiły wszystko w jeden rozdygotany majak, pełen zgiełku pożaru i potworów w ciemności, światła załamanego w witrażach i szpitalnej krzątaniny, i znajomych twarzy, żywych, martwych, spotworniałych. Mógł wydać prawdziwy rozkaz komuś, kogo nie było. Mógł milczeć wobec kogoś, o kim myślał, że krzyczeli na siebie do zdarcia gardeł.   
Ale musiał chyba przynajmniej na chwilę zasnąć, bo raz – tak mu się zdało – obudziło go dotknięcie, jakby dłoń głaszcząca po policzku. A może tylko obecność, ciepło niewieściego ciała tuż obok, albo muśnięcie włosów, królewna Adda, przycupnięta na brzegu łóżka, pochylała się nad nim naprawdę nisko.   
– Wąska szczęka, ostre brwi… – szeptała w zadumie, jej dotyk był gorący i lekki jak szept. – Nos już nie, usta... Właściwie? I te słynne, ciemnobłękitne oczy La Valette’ów…  
– Czego chcecie? – zapytał, ale podnieść się nie mógł, nie śmiał, Adda była tylko w cienkim gieźle, schylała się naprawdę nisko, aż do spłynięcia materiału z ramienia. I jakby go nie słyszała, kiedy zanurzała palce w jego włosy.   
– Ale blondyn – westchnęła. – Widno po ojcu. Chociaż kto wie, Eyck był przecie cnotliwy, bez skazy ni zmazy, i wiecznie w drodze…   
Szarpnął się, odsunął gniewnie spod jej ręki.   
– Odejdźcie, u diabła – warknął. Być może, gardło miał ściśnięte, całkiem suche. – Nie godzi się… Nie będę się wdawał…  
Nie mógł się ruszyć, jak we śnie, królewna położyła mu dłoń na piersi, przytrzymała bez wysiłku.   
– Zostawiał ją samą, prawda? – dopytywała, a jej dłoń przesuwała się niżej, do żeber, brzucha, gorączka odzywała się drżeniem w żyłach, szumem w uszach. – Tę słodką, młodziutką Adelkę La Valette? Zresztą Aldersberg, mówią, w młodości też był blondynem…  
– Suka – powiedział ktoś, widać on, bo dostał za to w twarz. Królewna-strzyga miała ostre paznokcie, ostre zęby, siłę w łapach, zwykła dziewka nie byłaby w stanie go przytrzymać, złapać jego rąk w pół ruchu, za przeguby. Przy zwykłej dziewce mógłby zdziałać coś więcej niż zaciśnięcie ust i odwrócenie głowy przed jej ustami, lubieżnym językiem, bezwstydną nagością, nie dozwoliłby jej wskoczyć do łóżka, okrakiem, zawisnąć w powietrzu tuż nad nim, nad lędźwiami kamieniejącymi z gorączki i rozerżniętym, pogruchotanym udem.   
– Bezczelność – mówiła, bezczelna dziwka, rozkołysany, wilgotny majak. – Bezczelnie mi skłamałeś, braciszku. Staje ci przecież na kamień.   
Był słaby jak dziecko, ręce miał przykute, przygwożdżone jej kolanami.   
– Impotencję bym ci wybaczyła – ciągnęła, przysiadając mu na nogach, wprost na ranie, nie zdążył zgryźć w ustach jęku. – Pederastię też. Ale nie pozwolę ci, rozumiesz? Nie pozwolę…  
Nie wiedział, na co. Albo już nie pamiętał, bo wtedy ból rozlał się mu po żyłach, wyciekł dalej, zatopił łóżko, Addę – jeśli to była Adda – wszystko, aż do następnego przebłysku przytomności; a tam było już tylko wrażenie krzątaniny, kroki, jakiś głos, „zerwał bandaże, patrz i zakonotuj sobie, smarkulo, dlaczego nie podaje się rannym fisstechu”.  
Ręce, kiedy wrócił do świadomości, miał przywiązane do łóżka, sznur wpijał się w przeguby. 

*

Niesporo mu było, kiedy już całkiem doszedł do przytomności. Wyzima w zgliszczach, Płonąca Róża krok od przepaści, a on, miast przydać się na coś, rwał na sobie opatrunki. I śnił zberezeństwa, na bogów, jeszcze o kim, truchlał i kraśniał na samą myśl. Foltest za takie sprawki skasowałby Zakon bez mrugnięcia, jeszcze jego, Zygfryda, kazałby otrzebić – i niby nierozsądnie oczekiwać stateczności od fantazji i majaczeń, ale doprawdy, istnieją jakieś granice. Cud, że nie śnił Addy w jej zaklętej postaci. I że nie mówił… miał nadzieję… w tej gorętwie, spowiednikowi będzie hadko powtarzać, co dopiero… Bo w to, że ktoś jednak przy nim był, Zygfryd nie wątpił. Głowę by dał, że ktoś go wtedy obudził dotknięciem, siedział przy nim na brzegu łóżka. Przez chwilę chociaż. Przelotnie i delikatnie, dumał, wodząc wzrokiem za Shani.  
– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytała medyczka, przechwytując spojrzenie.   
Zygfryd spłoszył się nieco, zgromił zaraz, za to i za głupie przemyślenia. Bogowie, co za brednie.   
– Nie – odpowiedział szybko. – Po prostu… próbuję coś sobie przypomnieć.  
Wymówka podziałała, ale nie tak, jak oczekiwał.   
– Masz kłopoty z pamięcią? – zaniepokoiła się Shani. – Dostałeś w głowę?   
– Nie, cóż znowu…  
– Cholera, Zygfryd, skoro już o tym mówimy, to dlaczego w ogóle walczyłeś bez hełmu?!   
Cóż, zawsze było to odejście od niegodnego tematu. Zygfryd, choć zawstydzony, jednak z niejaką ulgą sumitował się, korzył i potakiwał, bo cóż było zrobić, Shani jak zwykle miała rację. Prawda, zrobił hazardownie. Głupio zrobił. A zresztą i tak nie umiałby jej wyjaśnić, że zdjął hełm, ponieważ był tchórzem. Powietrze w pełnej mutantów Wyzimie było suche i gorące, wdychane przez szczelinę w żelazie dławiło, kruszyło się w piersi przy każdym oddechu – aż w końcu sparaliżowało go wrażenie, że się dusi, że umrze, jeśli nie zdejmie hełmu. 

*

W wyposażeniu czegoś, co było trochę męskim klasztorem, a trochę koszarami, nie mogłoby oczywiście być i mowy o toaletce – jednak na potrzeby Jej Wysokości, wśród ukłonów i przeprosin za skromne warunki, wyszukano gdzieś lustro, szeroki stolik oraz krzesło do kompletu. Meble były solidne i proste, ledwie z cieniem zdobień; te kilka podróżnych drobiazgów, flakony bielidła i larendogry, puzderko na biżuterię i grzebień prezentowały się na ich tle jak jakieś nieprzebrane bogactwo.   
– Naprawdę wolisz siedzieć tutaj niż pobyć wśród ludzi?  
Lustro było srebrne. Adda wzruszyła do niego ramionami, spojrzeniem odszukała wzrok Radowida w głębi tafli.  
– Opłakuję ojca – przypomniała. – Nie chciałabym uchybić jego pamięci niewczesnymi igrami.   
– Żadnymi igrami – zniecierpliwił się Radowid. – To tylko występ kilku muzyków, nie będziemy tam nawet tańczyć. Psiakrew, de Ruyter prawie ze łzami błagał, byś nie odrzucała chociaż jego zaproszenia…  
Adda lubiła czesać się sama, a mąż, wiedziała dobrze, lubił jej się wtedy przyglądać. Toteż i teraz, miast odpowiedzieć, zrobiła zamyśloną minę i powoli, przechylając głowę, przeciągnęła grzebieniem po włosach, przesiała ich pasma między srebrnymi zębami – bo grzebień, oczywiście, także miała srebrny i szafirami wykładany. Podobnie kasetkę i zdobienia na flakonach, tyle miała wokół siebie srebra, że przy następnej klątwie pewnie spłonęłaby na miejscu.   
– Miejże litość chociaż dla mnie – nalegał Radowid. – Jeśli już nie chcesz zaszczycać wasali.  
– Pokazać się mogę – przytaknęła Adda. – Chociaż tutaj, musisz wiedzieć, jest mi teraz najlepiej. Tak… spokojnie i bezpiecznie.   
I zanurzyła grzebień nieco głębiej, tak, by poczuć dotknięcie zębów na skórze. Naprawdę lubiła swoje włosy, takie gęste, lśniące, z ciemnym złotem wybłyskującym przy świetle świec. Kolor włosów to była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które sama sobie wybrała; naturalnie były chyba jaśniejsze, bardziej lisie, ale straciły pigment, nim Adda nauczyła się swojego odbicia w lustrze. A poza tym, cholera, była przecież pełnej krwi królewną, należały jej się więc królewskie barwy, złoto, purpura i szkarłat, te wszystkie kolory podszyte płomieniem. Siedziała więc teraz, czesząc rozzłocone włosy, w koszuli tak purpurowej, że zdawała się niemal czarna, i tak delikatnej, że zdawała się spływać z ramion od samego gorętszego spojrzenia.   
Swoją drogą, odrobina rozrywki też jej się należała. Klasztor zaczynał ją pomału nudzić.   
– Bezpiecznie – Radowid prychnął, ubawiony. – Gdyby nie ten dekret o kasacji Zakonu, co go sobie zachowałem na pamiątkę, to nie wiem, Adda, czy bym cię na sekundę zostawił samą z braciszkami.   
Zaśmiała się tylko, odłożyła grzebień. Wstała.   
– Czyżbyś, mój panie, posądzał naszych gospodarzy o nieskromność? – zapytała, przybliżając się, wślizgując mężowi na kolana.   
Radowid przygarnął ją do siebie chętnie, niecierpliwie.   
– Nie posądzam – mruknął w jej szyję. – Tylko wspominam. W Loc Muinne używali sobie, aż czarownicom iskry szły uszami.  
– Kara boska – westchnęła Adda, pobożnie wznosząc oczy ku sklepieniu komnaty. – A ja jestem przecież niewinna.   
I pocałowała Radowida mocno, głęboko, szarpiąc się już z jego i swoją przyodziewą. Zamierzała jutro spowiadać się znowu i co prawda mogła przecież nazmyślać, ale daleko przyjemniej było grzeszyć naprawdę, jak to mówią świątobliwi: raczej uczynkiem niż myślą.   
– A wiesz – odezwała się po chwili, już pod nim, już zwilgotniała z ochoty. – Ciekawa jestem, jak to też sobie braciszkowie poczynali z czarownicami…  
Radko spojrzał, zaskoczony, uniósł się na łokciu.   
– Niby mam cię brać gwałtem? – upewnił się, ruchliwą dłonią przemykając między jej uda. – Nie widzi mi się, żeby nam to wyszło…   
Adda wywinęła się spod niego, skuliła na brzegu łoża, osłaniając piersi i zwierając nogi.  
– Zawsze możemy sobie wyobrazić.   
Więc ją chwycił, mocno, zwalił się na nią, przygważdżając do materaców, i rozwarł jej uda kolanem, i szarpnął za włosy, gdy pisnęła niby to trwożliwie, i boleśnie wpijał palce w jej piersi, i lżył, kazał się zamknąć, i wyobrażali sobie, och, wyobrażali sobie tak, że jeszcze przez kilka dni Adda nosiła znaki na skórze. Tylko krzyczeć nie krzyczała, choć miała chęć. Po co zakłócać braciszkom sen, po co im wypominać. Przecież na pewno wszyscy już się wyspowiadali. 

*

Jej Wysokość zażyczyła sobie kolejnej spowiedzi, nazajutrz po poprzedniej – i nie było w tym niczego niezwykłego. Przeciwnie, Zygfryd rozpoznał w zachceniach królowej bardzo pospolite i bardzo błędne mniemanie, że akt pokuty jest czymś pokrewnym myciu rąk, ot, w razie zabrudzenia wystarczy się opłukać i można wracać do swoich szaleństw, by następnego dnia powtórzyć operację od nowa. I zaiste, królowa powtarzała w zasadzie to samo, co i wcześniej. Łakomstwo, niedbałość, gniewne traktowanie służby, lubieżność, nie, tym razem „przewrotna lubieżność”. Ale nie była to rzecz warta roztrząsania, choćby w duchu.   
Swoją drogą, wystarczyło się lepiej, uważniej przyjrzeć, by zauważyć, że szaty Jej Wysokości, choć skromne, nie były jednak całkiem pozbawione ozdób. Coś połyskiwało na wąskich przegubach, ujętych w obcisłe mankiety, pod szyją także coś przechwytywało światło, wąski strumyk lśnień spływał wzdłuż gorsetu, kamień szlachetny albo perła. Czarne, oczywiście, nie odcinające się od żałobnego stroju. Błyskotki. Niewieście umiłowanie, słabostka silniejsza od wszelkiego żalu.   
Bardzo pięknie to było widać teraz, kiedy dzień trwał pogodny, światło padało ukośnie z okna, a królowa niemalże tuliła się do kraty, trzymała tak blisko, że mogliby się zetknąć dłońmi, spleść na tej kracie palce. Oczywiście hipotetycznie, zastrzegł w duchu Wielki Mistrz. Ponieważ królowa Adda była zwykłą, oddychającą, namacalną niewiastą, żadnym sukubem czy inną senną zjawą.   
– Pragnęłabym – powiedziała teraz – byście mnie wspomogli radą co do pokuty. Powiedzcie, czy Płonąca Róża pochwala oczyszczenie duszy przez… poniżenie ciała?  
Przewrotna lubieżność, zaiste. Namacalna niewiasta zamierzała przeciągnąć sobie rózgą po namacalnych plecach. Albo innej części ciała, wszak niezbadane były ścieżki zabłąkanej pobożności. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Pokutną chłostę, jak się rzekło, uważano raczej za przejaw nadgorliwości, za opaczne zrozumienie oczyszczenia przez spalenie, słowem: za wierutną brednię, a w zakonie rycerskim nawet szkodliwą, bo obniżającą sprawność. Co Zygfryd zaraz królowej wyłożył, jeno oględniejszymi słowami, by nie poczytała sobie jego odpowiedzi za przymówkę.   
– Nasze ciała są lampą Świętego Płomienia – powtórzyła w zadumie Adda, uśmiechając się do swoich złożonych dłoni. – Ta zasada, jak mniemam, nie służy wyłącznie temu, by chronić przed skaleczeniem delikatnej niewieściej skóry? Braci, jak mniemam, też obejmuje?   
– Jesteśmy żołnierzami, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział Zygfryd, prędko, odganiając z umysłu obraz. – Zbrojnym ramieniem Wiecznego Ognia. Ramię jest wprawdzie grzeszne, ale musi być sprawne.   
Adda na sekundę uniosła wzrok, mignęła spod rzęs zimną, przejrzystą szarością.  
– Także po gwałtach czynionych w Loc Muinne?  
Pięknie, doprawdy. Właściwie nie należało oczekiwać, że Radko, skoro już podkpiwał ze sprawy przy każdej okazji – nie tylko on zresztą, w końcu Arjan, ten zatracony i cudem żywy błazen, też Zygfryda nie oszczędził – zachowa milczenie wobec własnej żony. Ale i trudno było przewidzieć, a co dopiero cieszyć się, że królowa dopytuje o to, co się przydarzyło czarownicom w Loc Muinne. Z królewskiego przecież rozkazu i w słusznej sprawie.   
Wielki Mistrz zastanowił się przelotnie, kto, u diabła, się tutaj komu spowiada, nim odpowiedział:  
– Bracia odpokutowali już stosownie do swoich grzechów – odrzekł; bardziej szorstko, niż zamierzał. – Upraszam wybaczenia, ale tajemnica spowiedzi nie dozwala zdradzać szczegółów.   
Co tu kryć, pacyfikowanie czarownic w Loc Muinne wymknęło się spod kontroli, bracia nałamali ślubów za wszystkie czasy. Pofolgowali sobie, cholera, jak byle żołdactwo, byle ciury, gdy powinni tym bardziej baczyć na godne czynienie powinności. Pod jego okiem, toteż Zygfryd, zadając w Roggeveen stosowną liczbę postów, modłów i prac służebnych, siebie też nie pominął, choć osobiście przecież nie tknął żadnej z wiedźm, nawet żadnej nie zabił, bo palenie czarownic to niskie zadanie, niegodne urzędu. Czuwał wszakże nad tym paleniem i, jak się pokazało, czuwał źle. Niezależnie więc od jego prywatnych zachceń i czynów, świat słusznie mniemał, że jeśli zakonnicy gwałcili na gruzach, to i Wielki Mistrz gwałcił lub przynajmniej aprobował. Słusznie do niego kierowali pretensje.  
Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Zygfryd niechętnie dyskutował o tym z kimkolwiek, a szczególnie z niewiastami. A jeszcze szczególniej: z takimi, od których woniało magią i przypominało, i które uśmiechały się tak osobliwie, ni to drwiąco, ni to melancholijnie, przede wszystkim zaś w niestosownym momencie.   
– Mówi Księga, by wystrzegać się łowienia słodyczy w tym, co z przyrodzenia gorzkie – zauważyła zagadkowo. – Dziękuję wam, Mistrzu. Pojęłam, w czym rzecz.  
Po czym wstała bezszelestnie, schyliła głowę w ukłonie i oddaliła się, uprowadzając odwieczną, niemą dwórkę ze sobą. 

*

Zasadniczo Adda wierzyła w istnienie bogów, trudno nie wierzyć, kiedy zostało się przeklętą w łonie matki. Ponieważ jednak przekonała się o ich istnieniu od tej strony, nigdy nie odczuwała specjalnej potrzeby zanoszenia do nich modłów. Aż do dzisiejszej spowiedzi. O, tutaj wyliczanie boskich imion się przydało. Doskonale hamowało wybuch śmiechu.  
Na szczęście teraz szła już do swych komnat, lekka jak jaskółka, i mogła chichotać, ile dusza zapragnie.   
– Tak się cały czas zastanawiałam – przemawiała radośnie do Celindy, drobiącej u jej boku – czemu braciszkowie unikają chłosty, ze strachu przed bólem? Czy przed tym, że się im spodoba? I pokazało się, że z drugiego powodu.   
Celinda uniosła pytająco ciemne brewki.   
– Przynajmniej jeden braciszek – poprawiła się wobec tego Adda. – Gdybyś ty, kochanie… usłyszała, jak to się najpierw ożywiło na samo napomknienie o tak zwanych „przewrotnych” igraszkach, a potem zjeżyło, gdy zapytałam o jego prywatny gust co do nich… Ha, prawdę mówią, że jak chcesz poznać, co miłe dewotowi, patrz, od czego się odżegnuje! Zresztą w Wyzimie też mu się podobało, sprawdziłam dokładnie.  
Uśmiech, dygnięcie, strzepnięcie rzęsami. Czyli nadstawienie uszek i prosimy, Wasza Wysokość, mówcie dalej.   
– Fakt faktem – ciągnęła Jej Wysokość, nieco już poważniejsza – że teraz nie wygląda, by pamiętał. Nie zachowuje się, ani w jedną, ani w drugą stronę.   
Celinda znów poruszyła brwiami, położyła palec na ustach. Adda potrząsnęła głową.  
– Poznałabym, gdyby udawał. Zawsze poznaję.  
Dygnięcie. Jej ulubiona milczka nie wątpiła.   
– Trudno – Adda westchnęła, przeciągnęła dłońmi po włosach. – Trzeba będzie przypomnieć. Nudzą mnie już te podchody, więc… – zrobiła nieokreślony, leniwy ruch ręką. A potem, już w drzwiach komnaty, schwyciła swoją dwórkę za ramię, obróciła, odsunęła z karku wysoki kołnierz. Psiakrew, skóra całkiem zsiniała, pokazały się krwiaki.   
Królowa sprawdziła, czy ma chłodne dłonie, przytknęła ich wierzch do karku swojej ulubionej dwórki, małej baronówny o drżącym mysio serduszku. Celinda odetchnęła cicho, rozluźniła się pod jej dotknięciem. Pieszczoszka.   
– Muszę mieć się z czego spowiadać – powiedziała Adda. – Ale szkoda, że nie krzyczysz, bardziej bym się miarkowała.   
Dygnięcie. Oczywiście, że tak. 

*

U de Ruytera bawiono się po redańsku, czyli raczej powściągliwie, z bardzo ukradkowym flirtem, jeszcze bardziej przystojnymi żartami i muzyką przeznaczoną do słuchania, nie do tańca. Mimo to w czasie występu trubadura Adda z przyjemnością skłaniała głowę, zasłuchana w półgłośno, melancholijnie wygrywaną balladę. Jej dedykowaną, jak większość pieśni tego popołudnia – zawsze smutnych, ponieważ narzekania na cnotliwą srogość ukochanej jako jedyne uchodziły w tym pobożnym kraju za nadające się do publicznego ofiarowywania. 

Pani, co miód w żółć obracasz,  
Za cóż tyle znoszę miłość świadcząc ci,  
Gdy za służby me odpłacasz,  
Ujmą rycerzowi, który ciebie czci?

Tak czy inaczej, cudownie było po kilku dniach celebrowania żałoby w murach klasztoru zejść znowu do jesiennych ogrodów, do ciepłego światła i wesołego towarzystwa, słuchać muzyki i komplementów, górować nad nałęczkami tutejszych dam czarnym henninem, w tych stronach uchodzącym za nakrycie głowy raczej ekstrawaganckie. Śmiać się z żartów, choćby musiała przy tym spuszczać wzrok i osłaniać usta dłonią. Żałoba? To cóż? Płakała już po ojcu, garściami złota opłacała msze za jego duszę, dla jego pamięci ograniczyła biżuterię do czarnych diamentów i pereł. Jej smutki bardziej mu już nie pomogą, ba, przecież ojciec, kochany tatko, gryzłby się okrutnie w swoich zaświatach, gdyby zobaczył, że jego córuchnie zabrakło chęci do życia.   
Już nawet metafizycznie lepiej było, gdy zaszczycała towarzystwo swoim udziałem w zabawie, uśmiechem i zadowoleniem. O wiele i dla wszystkich lepiej. 

*

Pomimo iż dzwony biły już na powieczerze, zamkowy dziedziniec wciąż jeszcze pozostawał oświetlony, kosze z żarem rzucały rozedrgane, czerwone światło na mury. Wydłużały cienie służby, której przykazano czuwać aż do powrotu Ich Wysokości. Dokładniej biorąc, Gaheriet przykazał. O czym zresztą nie omieszkał Zygfryda poinformować, gdy w drodze na mszę przemierzali krużganek; krokiem mocno spacerowym, bo przecież wiadomo było, że dzwoni się zawsze z wyprzedzeniem. A zresztą, choćby i byli spóźnieni, po prostu nie uchodziło im gnać na złamanie karku.   
– Nie wiemy – kończył swój raport Gaheriet – o której Ich Wysokoście powrócą. Podejrzewam, że późno.  
– Wobec czego – zauważył Zygfryd – należy się spodziewać, że Jej Wysokość jutro też zechce mi zdać relację ze swych przewin.   
Krużganek, jak to zwykle bywa w pogodne noce i przy rzęsistym oświetleniu, przedstawiał się teraz jak podłużna szachownica, jaśniejsze pola przecinane głębokimi cieniami filarów – i akurat w ten cień wkraczali. Ergo: Wielki Mistrz twarzy skarbnika nie widział. Ale i tak miał dziwną pewność, że drań się uśmiecha.   
– Jako słoma jest serce niewieście – zacytował nabożnie Gaheriet. – Iskrę jeno rzuć na nie, a… Ale, ale, zdawało mi się, żeś też otrzymał zaproszenie na muzykowanie u de Ruytera?   
– Ważniejsze sprawy nagliły.   
– Aha, niby ten oszluzg grasujący pod miastem?   
– Zagrażał mieszkańcom podgrodzia – podkreślił Wielki Mistrz. – Na bogów, Gaheriet, jeśli roi ci się, że ja uciekam przed…  
– Roi mi się tylko – odpowiedź tchnęła spokojem – że na oszluzga mogłeś wysłać knechtów. Ale rozumiem odmianę gustu. Odkąd awansowałem, też częściej miewam chęć coś zarąbać niż śpiewać w chórze. Zresztą, teraz to nawet śpiewać mi nie uchodzi.   
No cóż, jeśli ująć sprawę w ten sposób, to rzeczywiście, nie godziło się zaprzeczać. Zygfryd skapitulował więc i zaśmiał się, rozbrojony. Przyłapany wręcz, bo, doprawdy, pomimo ciężaru misji znacznie lżej się czuł, gdy musiał działać tylko zbrojnym ramieniem i tylko swoim własnym. Gdy musiał mieć baczenie na swoje życie, niczyje więcej. Jakby świat działał po dawnemu, kiedy zabijanie potworów było pracą, a muzykowanie przyjemnością, jedną z nielicznych dozwolonych zresztą – jak Wielki Mistrz zaraz na fali nostalgii wspomniał. Braciom nie wolno było brać udziału w tanecznych zabawach, uprawiać hazardu, wdawać się z niewiastami ani chadzać na te widowiska, które były polityczne lub bezbożne, co w ostatecznych rozrachunku oznaczało lwią część widowisk. Z literaturą też należało uważać, by nie była nieprzystojna i nie skłaniała umysłu na grzeszne ścieżki. Za to muzykować mogli do woli. We własnym gronie, więc przezwali tę rozrywkę „chórem zakonnym” – ale oddawali się jej chętnie, z radosnym poczuciem swobody i czujką stawianą przy drzwiach, kiedy repertuar robił się swawolniejszy.   
– A skoro o swawolach mowa – przypomniał sobie raptem Gaheriet, z hukiem nawracając rozmowę na czas teraźniejszy. – Dostałem dzisiaj raport z Murivel.  
– Bogowie, miejcie nas w opiece… I cóż tam brat Bors napisał?  
– Cytując wiernie: gdzie nie spluniesz czarownica albo nierządnica, zamek chędogi, załoga karna, a brata Tristana oddelegowano do pomocy w porządkowaniu biblioteki, przeto można się spodziewać, że najbliższe kilka dni upłynie bez skandalu.  
– A list był datowany na…?  
– Zeszły tydzień.   
Przechodzili już przez szeroki świątynny portal, toteż Zygfryd poprzestał na zrezygnowanym pokiwaniu głową i zajął się swoimi grzechami. Czy raczej wieczornym zanoszeniem prośby do bogów, by raczyli przebaczyć omyłki popełnione za dnia i zesłali spokojny, pozbawiony pokus sen.   
Powieczerze dobiegło końca, a służba nadal czuwała na rozjarzonym czerwono dziedzińcu.   
Wielki Mistrz natomiast, jak pokazało się później, ewidentnie czegoś zaniedbał w trakcie modlitwy, bo spać nie mógł nie tylko spokojnie, ale zgoła wcale.

*

Że królowa nazajutrz po raz kolejny przystąpi do spowiedzi, tego był zadziwiająco pewny. Ba, skoro żyjąc w klasztorze potrafiła co noc… codziennie wynajdywać sobie całe litanie grzechów, cóż dopiero po przeciągającej się do późna zabawie w rozigranym towarzystwie. Pewnie po powrocie zdąży jeszcze sobie co najmniej jeden dołożyć, o ile już nie wróciła i nie wyskakuje właśnie żwawo z żałobnych szatek, tutaj, w zakonnych murach, żeby…  
A więc przyjdzie jutro. Powtórzy te same grzechy, zapewne, i zada jakieś niezwykłe pytanie na koniec, i będzie tulić się do kraty, taka gorzka i rozświetlona, cholera, co to w ogóle za pomysł, budować konfesjonały tak, by, samemu niewidocznym, doskonale widzieć twarze grzesznic… grzeszników. I czy to właściwe, by grzesznik nastawał tak na kratę, nadgorliwie, prawie lubieżnie, gdzieś było zapisane, że istnieją różne rodzaje lubieżności. Przewrotne, rzeczywiście.   
Zygfryd przewrócił się na drugi bok. Ach, bogowie z nią! Jakby wybujałość, w którąkolwiek stronę, była u Jej Wysokości jakąś nowiną. Nic stałego, wątły płomyk, miotający się przy byle podmuchu. Nawet we śnie, bo tamten dziwaczny sen, tak bardzo drażniący nerwy, też nie był niczym stałym, wyglądał inaczej za każdym razem, gdy Zygfryd wracał doń pamięcią. Ale czyż to nie typowe dla gorączkowych majaczeń, że raz ma się ręce przygniecione damskim kolanem, raz przywiązane sznurem? Że się jest lżonym i pieszczonym jednocześnie, że zjawa jest naga i w gieźle, nieosiągalna i tak gorąco, boleśnie namacalna? Że się unosi w powietrzu i jednocześnie uderza twardymi, rozkołysanymi pośladkami o świeże rany? Że raz jest Addą, raz… kimś innym, i że człowiek wyciąga ręce, by ją zrzucić i żeby… Ale to była już odrażająca myśl. Obracanie goryczy w słodycz, gdzie zresztą napisano, że bezwstydne sny muszą być przyjemne?   
Zygfryd zrezygnował z kolejnego przewrócenia się na bok. Wstał, podszedł do otwartego okna. Noc była chłodna, pogodna, czysta. Gwiazdy, jak to na jesieni, jakby większe. Niebiosa bliższe.  
Ulitowano się nad nim. Zamiast zwodniczej pokusy koszmar. Tak, jak sny powinny być urządzone. 

*

Zdaje się, że Jej Wysokość, zmordowana po nocnych uciechach, musiała spać co najmniej do popołudnia – bo paź z rozkazem… prośbą o wysłuchanie spowiedzi złapał Zygfryda późno, pod wieczór. Do tego w czasie musztry, a że kondycja Zakonu to nie rzecz, którą należało zaniedbywać dla niewieścich kaprysów, królowa swoje grzechy wyznawała już o zupełnym zmroku, w cieniach poruszanych światłem kaganka. O dziwo, nie okazała niezadowolenia. Przeciwnie wręcz – choć może to była tylko gra światła – Jej Wysokość, wyliczając swoje grzechy, sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle ukontentowanej, jakaś zapowiedź uśmiechu kryła się w kącikach jej ust, w leniwym, jakby rozmarzonym przeciąganiu zgłosek. Do licha, brzmiała, jakby miała mruczeć z zadowolenia. Albo, przypomniał sobie raptem Zygfryd, jak w tamtym nieszczęsnym wyzimskim ogrodzie. Cholera. Jeśli Adda znów zamierza wdawać się w niejasne pogawędki, będzie musiał je uciąć. W miarę możliwości łagodnie.   
– Okłamaliście mnie, Wielki Mistrzu – wyszeptała królowa, ledwo ją rozgrzeszył. – I to bezczelnie.   
Wielki Mistrz drgnął, spojrzał jej w twarz. Uśmiechała się, teraz już całkiem jawnie. Odsłaniając zęby.   
– Błagam o wybaczenie, jeśli wam w czymś uchybiłem, pani – odrzekł, skonsternowany. – Rzeknijcie słowo, a postaram się natychmiast rzecz wyjaśnić.  
Adda poruszyła się nieznacznie, zaszeleściła spódnicami. Jak zwykle bliska o oddech, o ruch ramieniem.  
– Powiedzieliście mi – szeptała przeciągle, nisko, gorąco – że unikacie umartwiania ciała. Tymczasem na uroczystościach z okazji naszej koronacji… Pomnicie, chodziliście wtedy o kulach…  
Pamiętał, a jakże. Ciężko było nie pamiętać.   
– Otóż, Mistrzu Zygfrydzie, kiedyście nam błogosławili, zauważyłam, że macie skaleczone przeguby. Powiedziałabym nawet, że dostrzegłam pręgi.   
Zygfryd, coraz mocniej zaniepokojony, teraz na poły odetchnął, na poły jęknął w duchu. No doprawdy, czyż Jej Wysokość nie mogła na własnej koronacji zająć uwagi czymś ważniejszym albo przynajmniej mniej upokarzającym?   
– To były ślady sznura, Wasza Wysokość – wyjaśnił niechętnie.   
I zdziwił się mocno, gdy Jej Wysokość raptem wyprostowała się, odrzuciwszy włosy do tyłu, i schwyciła oburącz kratę.   
– Tego, którym przywiązano cię do łóżka? – zapytała, oddech miała gorący, usta wilgotne, a w uśmiechu coś tak zwierzęco, tak obmierźle okrutnego, gdy dodała: – Trzeba było się tak pode mną nie rzucać, braciszku.   
W konfesjonale było ciepło i ciemno. Było duszno. A Zygfryd widział do tej pory tyle potworności, bywał w tylu różnych piekłach, że nie wiedział, nie potrafił później dojść, dlaczego akurat wtedy stanął mu przed oczami koszmar z dzieciństwa, takie stare, zetlałe wspomnienie.   
– Kłamstwo – wyszeptał głucho, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego zdało mu się, że jest zimno, od ścian ciągnie wilgotnym chłodem, nogi nie znajdują oparcia, a przed nim – pod nim – rozwiera się ciemna przepaść, kamienna gardziel studni z odległym, rozedrganym odbiciem na dnie.   
Odbiciem dwórki, uświadomił sobie. Nie jego. Patrzył na dwórkę Addy, tę małą niemowę, a ona właśnie popatrzyła na niego – na nich – i wtedy dopiero usłyszał, że Adda się śmieje.

*

Oczywiście, że nie widziała, co się dzieje po drugiej stronie kraty. Nie musiała, wystarczyło jej, że powietrze zadygotało wściekle jak udatnie zastawiona pajęczyna, że puls tamtego, już z natury nierówny, targał się teraz tak, że doprawdy, aż chciało się zrobić z Celindą zakład: umrze czy ucieknie? Ale nie, siedział na miejscu, nie zrobił najmniejszego ruchu.   
– Mówiłem przez sen – wyksztusił tylko. Takim zduszonym, zachłyśniętym głosem jak w Wyzimie, aż Addę nachodziła ochota, by dosiąść go znowu.   
– Krzyczałeś, braciszku – poprawiła łagodnie. – Czasami. Ale chodzisz i nie utykasz, więc jednak nie zrobiłam ci krzywdy.  
– Przy drzwiach były straże.   
– Myślisz, że nie odeszłyby na życzenie królewny?  
Braciszek odetchnął tylko głęboko, pomilczał chwilę. Kiedy przemówił, brzmiał płasko, nienaturalnie zimno, jak ktoś, kto z wysiłkiem opanowuje drżenie głosu. Och, bogowie, ależ temu świętemu dziecku było daleko do Aldersberga. Pogłaskałaby go po policzku, gdyby mogła sięgnąć.   
– Zakładam – mówił – że nie pysznicie się tylko po to, by mnie zawstydzać. Więc? Czego chcecie?  
– Przeprosin i pokuty.  
– To znaczy?  
Adda zachichotała, przesunęła dłonią wzdłuż szyi, niżej, aż do koronek na piersi. Z samej tylko myśli, z miłego przypuszczenia twardniały jej sutki, dostawała gęsiej skórki. Aż dziw, bo przecież księżyca już sporo ubyło.   
– Uchybiłeś mi w Wyzimie, braciszku – powiedziała. – Jako damie i jako władczyni. Napraw więc, coś zepsuł.  
Proszę, tym razem targnęło nie tylko powietrzem, cały zakonnik rzucił się do przodu, chwycił kratę, aż pobielały mu kostki.   
– Ty głupia…!  
– Ciszej – upomniała Jej Wysokość. – Tajemnica spowiedzi.   
– Ty głupia dziwko – warknął, ale posłusznie zniżył głos. – Ty cholerna idiotko, nie jesteśmy w Temerii, wiesz, co tutaj spotyka niewierne królowe?  
– Święty Płomień? – zapytała kpiąco. – Stos, jak w tej balladzie o Drustanie i Essylt? Znam obyczaj mojego dominium, braciszku. Tylko jakoś nigdzie nie napisano… ciekawe, prawda?... co spotyka niebacznych kochanków. Pewnie najęci siepacze? Jak uważasz? Co by się stało, gdybym nieopatrznie zdradziła Radowidowi, że Wielki Mistrz czynił do mnie awanse? Że, korzystając z pokładanego w nim zaufania, uwiódł niebogę?  
– Dowiodę, że kłamiesz.   
– A o Wyzimie co powiesz? – zainteresowała się Adda. – Że się zwidziało nie tylko nam, ale i strażom? Czy że... – sięgnęła do kraty, chcąc dotknąć jego dłoni. Cofnął się zaraz. – Że cię niewiasta wzięła gwałtem? Przymusiła niechcącego?   
– Miałam ochotę rozerwać cię końmi – zwierzyła się po chwili milczenia, takiego pulsującego, soczystego, och, cholera, ależ chętnie wbiłaby mu zęby w serce. – Nawet teraz bierze mnie chęć, by ci wyłupić te błękitne ślepia. Ale cóż, Radko nie pozwala… A ja mogę się przecież zadowolić krewniakiem.   
Drgnął.   
– Nie możesz mu nic zrobić.   
Tu akurat miał rację. Nie mogła. Zdrowy Arjan La Valette się przydawał, choćby do niańczenia tej małej, kiedy Roche był zajęty. Miał znaczenie dyplomatyczne. Radko nie zezwalał. Ale królowa miała przecież prawo się chwilę podroczyć, przetestować rodzinną kordialność. Znowu rzucić świątobliwego chłopca na kolana.  
– Pomówimy o tym później.   
Tymczasem z kolan wstała. Pochyliła głowę, pomnąc, że Celinda patrzy i przecież, ach, nic zupełnie nie wie. Wielki Mistrz, widać, też sobie przypomniał, bo również wstał, skłonił się. I gwałtownie cofnął, niemal szarpnął ręką, na której pobożna królowa chciała złożyć korny pocałunek.

*

Wieczorne nabożeństwo, o ile się orientowała, było czymś w rodzaju gromadnej spowiedzi, codziennym wyznaniem winy. I rzeczywiście, pieśń, zaintonowana przez chórek nowicjuszy, a stopniowo podjęta przez resztę zakonników, brzmiała dosyć rzewnie, w chłodne jesienne noce dało się ją uznać za błaganie. 

Rozpalono ogień – zamknąłem nań oczy.   
Oświetlono mi drogę – obrałem ciemną ścieżkę.  
Pobłądziłem, ociemniały i grzeszny. 

Adda zaś po ostatniej serii spowiedzi czuła się tak czysta i bezgrzeszna, że zaczynała obawiać się wniebowstąpienia przy choćby jeszcze jednym pobożnym geście. Dlatego tym razem podarowała sobie symulowanie modlitwy i swobodnie rozglądała się po świątyni z wysokości stalli. Zresztą, nie ona jedna. Otóż Wielki Mistrz nie zjawił się na nabożeństwie – i królowa widziała, jak puste miejsce na galerii ściąga spojrzenia kolejnych zakonników. A potem, czasami, spojrzenia szły w jej kierunku. Głównie od starszyzny. Ach, nie, jeszcze ten ospowaty drągal wlepiał w nią wzrok od jakiegoś czasu. De Lac, o ile sobie przypominała. Jeden z tych wiejskich szlachciurków, których tak wesoło obśmiewano w Wyzimie, możliwych do odróżnienia od chłopstwa tylko po tym, że za pługiem chodzili w butach. Skoro już się modlił, powinien przeprosić bogów za to, że ośmiela się tak bezczelnie gapić.  
Pewnie braciszkowie zastanawiali się, co Jej Wysokość musiała zrobić, by jej wyznanie przyprawiło spowiednika o zawrót głowy. Albo myśleli, że zadała Mistrzowi urok. I wystarczyło do tego tylko jednej rozmowy, wspominki, jednej prawie żartem rzuconej pogróżki. No doprawdy.   
Aldersberg, wspomniała sobie Adda w jakimś dziwnym rozrzewnieniu, był o wiele trudniejszym graczem. Bezczelny i kłamliwy, ale twardy. Kiedy zgraja swawolnych braciszków pod wodzą Zygfryda z Denesle śmiała namącić, wejść jej w drogę do tronu – a staremu Mistrzowi, jak się zresztą później pokazało, w interesy – o, wtedy Aldersberg nie dawał się przestraszyć. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy zażądała wydania buntowników.   
– Racz mi przedtem wyjawić jedną rzecz – powiedział, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, takiego zimnego, gadziego, wszyscy magowie mają takie gadzie oczy. Nawet święci. – Będzie mi to potrzebne przy sporządzaniu dokumentów. Otóż: pod jakim zarzutem chcesz ich ściąć?  
– Robisz idiotę z siebie czy idiotkę ze mnie? – warknęła. – Ośmielili się działać na moją szkodę! Wiedźmin i ten twój bękart!   
Aldersberg puścił ostatnią uwagę mimo uszu.   
– Brat Zygfryd chciał zapobiec spiskowi przeciw koronie. Przyznaję, że ta samowola mnie również nie jest na rękę, ale…  
– Nie próbuj się zasłaniać autonomią Zakonu!  
– Nie zamierzam. Chcę tylko zauważyć, że kłopoty i moje, i twoje nie są… oficjalne. W przeciwieństwie do wyroków śmierci.   
– Velerad napisze to, co mu podyktuję. Aldersberg, do chędożonej zarazy, twoje granie na zwłokę sprawia tylko, że zamiast ściąć mam ochotę ich żywcem poćwiartować.   
– Wśród tych, których chcesz ćwiartować, są także komturowie. A komtur Zakonu to nie byle wiedźmin przybłęda. Nie można ich skazać bez dania racji.   
– Rację zostaw już mnie. Mam wyobraźnię.   
– Nie, nie masz – tutaj w głosie Aldersberga zabrzmiało jakby znużenie. – De Lac, owszem, to może przejść bez echa. Hohenfels, Wilhelm z Brugge, też niezbyt wysokie rody, niewielu da ucha ich skargom. Ale Papebrockowie? Ich wątpliwości mogą się okazać zaraźliwe. Nie wspomnę już o La Valette’ach, ci śmierci krewniaka nie darują nikomu. A już i teraz, słyszałem, żywią do Jego Wysokości urazę.   
Adda, mimo złości, przez chwilę miała ochotę się roześmiać. Krótką. Aż do wzmianki o La Valette’ach.   
– Próbujesz mnie straszyć rebelią?   
– Zakładam możliwość – przytaknął. – Ale przede wszystkim obawiam się, że ktoś zacznie śledztwo na własną rękę. Spróbuje wściubić nos w sprawy Zakonu, a tego sobie nie życzę. Zwłaszcza że bracia, wstyd przyznać, lubią plotkować. Ot i natrafiła się okazja, by ich tego oduczyć. Jeżeli odstąpisz, nikt już nie zająknie się słowem o sfałszowanych edyktach.   
Mówił, patrzył i oddychał spokojnie, przez cały czas, bez jednego drgnienia. Na powierzchni. Gdyby nie ta wiedźmińska fuszerka, Adda pewnie nie miałaby szans odgadnąć, że wewnątrz aż nim trzęsło. 

*

Nie poszedł na nabożeństwo. Oznajmił tylko służbie, że czuje się niezdrów. A potem nakazał przygotować sobie kąpiel. Bo właściwie czuł tylko, że musi się umyć. W gorącej wodzie, nie zimnej, tym razem , tak mu się zdało, pomóc mógł tylko wrzątek.   
Z jednego grzechu w dwa następne, przyszło mu na myśl, kiedy już się zanurzył. Nie tylko łamiemy śluby, ale jeszcze kłamiemy i folgujemy… Nie, do kurwy nędzy. Nie złamał ślubów czystości. Trzeba było spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy: dał się wziąć gwałtem. I to gorzej, niż gdyby elfie komando chędożyło go w dupę, bo takie już są prawa wojny. Bo elfy byłyby liczniejsze, silniejsze, uzbrojone, żaden rycerz nie podołałby im w pojedynkę. Ale jaki, do cholery, rycerz nie potrafi wyrwać się pojedynczej dziewce, zbrojnej tylko we własną goliznę?  
Zygfryd pomyślał jeszcze – powoli, ciągle w tym dziwnym, klejącym się osłupieniu, na które nie pomagało zanurzenie się z głową – że Wiewiórki przynajmniej poderżnęłyby mu gardło. I że, zaraz, tak właściwie… Kurwa mać, przecież ta suka zerwała mu bandaże. Wykrwawiłby się tam pod nią i właściwie, myślał Zygfryd, właściwie mówiono o tym po Wyzimie. Że tamto mianowanie w ogniu to był pozór jeno, a tak naprawdę Foltest postawił już na Zakonie kreskę, spodziewając się, że nowy Mistrz zginie w tych walkach, w najgorszym razie wyjdzie z nich kaleką, do niczego niezdatnym. To miało wyjaśniać, czemu, dawszy podwaliny pod odnowę bractwa, natychmiast bractwo przepędził. Właściwie…  
Zygfryd otrząsnął się raptem, oderwał wzrok od blizny, przerzynającej mu udo z góry na dół. Bogowie, co za brednie. Gdzie Foltest, a gdzie wybryki jego krwiożerczej córeczki? Nająłby siepaczy albo truciciela, gdyby… Ale on zawsze folgował swojej bękarcicy. Kto to wie? W Wyzimie nigdy i nic nie było normalne.   
Nie, tego nie można było zmyć wodą. Potrzebował modlitwy. W odosobnieniu, zresztą iść teraz na nabożeństwo nie chciał… nie mógł. Własna komnata, kiedy pogasić światła, nadawała się do tego równie dobrze. Otworzyć okno, dziecięcym obyczajem klęknąć przy nim, złożyć ręce na parapecie, polecić się bogom. Modlić się, aż umysł całkiem ochłonie, a splecione dłonie zgrabieją. Aż oddech przestanie męczyć. 

*

Rzecz, kiedy opadł pierwszy głupi strach, przedstawiała się następująco: co się wydarzyło, nie mogło już zostać wymazane. W żaden sposób. Ani spowiedzią – nie on przecież zgrzeszył – ani wyznaniem. Bo i komu, jak powiedzieć? Shani? Gaherietowi? Kto by uwierzył, kto potraktowałby inaczej niż jak próbę usprawiedliwienia? Przymusiła go, niechcącego? Akurat. Radowid, gdyby się dowiedział, kazałby jemu wypruć flaki, a małżonkę spalić i rozrzucić prochy na cztery świata strony.   
Co oznaczało, że i Adda była zmuszona zachować tajemnicę. Nie było więc nawet realnej potrzeby się zdradzać przed nikim, w niczym by to nie pomogło. Prędzej zaszkodziło, bo gdyby ktoś jednak dał wiarę, to… Cholera, musiał jednak oddać trochę racji Aldersbergowi, czasem naprawdę mądrzej było przemilczać. Lepiej dla wszystkich. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie.   
Adda i jej chore życzenia? Głupstwo. Nie byli w Wyzimie, jej nie chronił już pobłażliwy ojczulek, jego nie obezwładniała gorączka. Nie miała nic, czym mogłaby go zmusić lub zaszantażować, nic, o czym natychmiast nie dowiedziałby się i Radowid.   
A zatem: milczeć, ignorować, spać wreszcie. Przecież ta wariatka nie wślizgnie mu się do łóżka. 

*

Do łóżka się nie wślizgnęła. Za to do konfesjonału owszem, ale to akurat była rzecz do przewidzenia, podobnie fakt, że tym razem Adda podarowała sobie odgrywanie teatrzyków i od razu przeszła do rzeczy. Czyli do gadania, bo i cóż więcej mogła?  
– Doprawdy nie wiem – mówiła – po co te dąsy, braciszku. Czy to przystoi mężczyźnie? Przecież chcę się tylko z tobą przespać.   
Zygfryd siedział, słuchał i milczał. Bo i on, prawdę mówiąc, niewiele więcej mógł, nijak było wstać i wyjść, kiedy tamta przeklęta dwórka stróżowała pod oknem.   
– Aż tak ci było ze mną źle? – ciągnęła Adda tonem udanego zatroskania. – Z niewiastą nie to samo, prawda? Ale mogę się poprawić, twój kochanek, jak przyszło do czerwonego żelaza, bardzo dużo o waszych igraszkach opowiadał…  
Zygfryd postanowił, że zachowa spokój niezależnie od tego, co usłyszy – a mimo to drgnął teraz, tknięty nagłym niepokojem. Arjan, pomyślał. Na bogów, przecież w tamtym lochu zdążyli go wstępnie przesłuchać, mógł…   
Mógł, ale nie wyznał. Gdyby było inaczej, ostrzegłby go, Radowid też nie przemilczałby sprawy, nie powstrzymałby się od rzucania aluzji. Poza tym nie tylko Arjan trafił na katowską ławę, przecież po Wyzimie wielu braci… Czyli blef, pomyślał Zygfryd, patrząc na drwiący półuśmiech Addy. Próbuje go nastraszyć, perfidna zdzira.   
– Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się lodowato; prawda, miał milczeć, ale w tej sytuacji milczenie mogło zostać odczytane jako potwierdzenie. – Marnujecie czas. Udzieliłem już odpowiedzi, zdania nie zmienię. Jeżeli więc nie zamierzacie przystępować do sakramentu…  
– Nudny jesteś, Zygfryd, z tymi twoimi sakramentami – prychnęła Adda. – Nic, tylko grzechy i sakramenty, i żeby jeszcze te grzechy były mniej mówione, więcej robione… A przecież ci się podobam, nie zaprzeczaj, umiem to poznać. Podobało ci się ze mną, hipokryto, może zapomniałeś? Pamiętasz chociaż, że dotykałam twoich kości?   
Nie pamiętał. Był wtedy nieprzytomny, do diabła, półżywy z gorętwy, w ogóle nie rozumiał, o czym ona bredzi. Adda zaś musiała ten brak zrozumienia zauważyć, bo podpowiedziała ze słodyczą:  
– Tych złamanych.   
I Zygfryd wreszcie pojął. Tak dokładnie, że aż go zemdliło. O bogowie, pomyślał. Zerwanie bandaży, to jedno, ale wsadzenie łap w otwartą ranę… O bogowie. O kurwa.   
– Aż żal, że nadbiegli medycy, prawda? – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Pewnie wam w smak takie modlisze zabawy? Wychędożyć, a pod koniec odgryźć…  
– Uważaj – syknęła Adda. – I zważ dobrze, czy opłaca ci się czynić aluzje do… Chybione zresztą. Znam granice. Jak mi wtedy omdlałeś, to ja kazałam strażom biec po medyka. A zresztą – dodała z jakimś nagłym, nieledwie wesołym podrzutem głowy – miałam przecież całe ręce w twojej krwi i nawet nie oblizałam palców.   
– Jesteś chora.   
– A ty niewdzięczny. To mojemu kaprysowi zawdzięczasz, że żyjesz. Mojemu dobremu samopoczuciu. Ale czego ja, cholera, oczekuję? Przecież nawet Aldersberga pozwoliłeś zarąbać wiedźminowi.   
Powinien milczeć. Na bogów, powinien zacisnąć zęby i zmilczeć, co ona o tym mogła wiedzieć, dała się podejść jak dziecko byle zbirowi z rynsztoka, nie na jej rozum było to wszystko, nie musiał jej nic…  
– Jakub de Aldersberg – odezwał się, z trudem wytłumiając głos do szeptu – utrzymywał bandę morderców, zezwalał na gwałty i grabieże, to z jego polecenia…  
– Darowałam ci życie – dokończyła znienacka Adda. Przysunęła się nieco, spojrzała szeroko otwartymi, szklistymi oczami, jakby chciała go wypatrzyć w cieniu konfesjonału. – Po tej hecy z Salamandrą przyszedł do mnie i błagał, bym oszczędziła chociaż ciebie, jeśli już pozostałych nie mogę. Na kolanach mnie błagał.   
– Kłamiesz.   
Aldersberg rozmawiał wtedy z Addą, tak, to prawda. Dzięki jego interwencji nikt nie powędrował wówczas na szafot – to też, choć ciążyło i uwierało, było prawdą. Aldersberg prywatnie okazywał mu pewną sympatię, owszem, choć bogowie raczą wiedzieć, co się za tym naprawdę kryło. Ale żeby błagał… niemożliwe. Ponieważ nie tak, uświadomił sobie Zygfryd, mi to wtedy przedstawił.   
Czyli miał słowo obłąkanego oszusta przeciw słowu kłamliwej ladacznicy. I żadnego, naprawdę żadnego powodu, by się w to wikłać. 

*

W zeszłym roku, kiedy bracia po raz pierwszy otwarcie starli się z Salamandrą, Zygfryd nie domyślał się nawet, w jak głębokie bagno ich poprowadził – a przecież już wtedy od jednego spojrzenia w tę zgniliznę można było dostać zawrotów głowy, zastanawiać się jak, u diabła, jak to możliwe, że Temeria jeszcze stoi, jakim cudem nie utonęła we własnym gnoju i jak Mistrz Aldersberg mógł tego nie dostrzegać? Tyle od spojrzenia, od skoku zaś… Kiedy już w to bagno weszli i kiedy później siedzieli w refektarzu, tak jak ich przywołano, wciąż w zbrojach, z krwią ledwie co obeschłą na pancerzu, i kiedy tak czekali, nie śmiejąc zamienić słowa, pod strażą brata Falwicka, wtedy rozumiało się jeszcze mniej. Właściwie tylko tyle, że Aldersberg będzie wściekły; i Zygfryd pewnie kamieniałby ze strachu, gdyby potrafił wtedy myśleć o czym innym niż o tym, że zginie. Zginie, a z nim Gaheriet i Bors, i Renaud, i Wilhelm, zginą haniebną śmiercią, poprowadził ich wszystkich na szafot. A Geralt, Geralt pewnie już tam skonał pod gruzami, na bogów, przecież nawet wiedźmin nie przeżyłby przywalenia kamiennym stropem…  
Te myśli, pamiętał dobrze, zaciskały się w supłem w gardle i w piersi, napełniały mięśnie jakby ołowiem – aż dziw, że tak chwacko zerwał się z miejsca, gdy do refektarza wszedł sam Aldersberg.  
– Mistrzu, to ja…   
Aldersberg, o dziwo, nie sprawiał wrażenia wściekłego, gdy uciszał go, zatrzymywał w pół kroku stanowczym ruchem dłoni.  
– Dlaczego nie usłuchałeś brata Joachima? – zapytał tylko zmęczonym, prawie smutnym głosem. Tonem najgłębszego zawodu, jaki brat może sprawić bratu. Takim, który sprawiał, że człowiek czuł się najpodlejszym gadem i gotów był rzucać się do nóg, błagać o wybaczenie. Sztuczka, czar. W obecności Aldersberga ludzie zawsze czuli to, co chciał.   
– Myślę… Myślałem, że brat Joachim się myli – wyznał wtedy Zygfryd, choć jeszcze przed godziną powiedziałby wprost, że de Wett najpewniej łże albo przemilcza, nie mówi Mistrzowi wszystkiego. Zresztą kto przy zdrowych zmysłach by go słuchał, tego małego karierowicza, nie wychylającego nosa poza królewskie komnaty i spowiadającego się z cudzych grzechów częściej niż z własnych? Joachim de Wett, jak to ujął Gaheriet, był po prostu bucem chędożonym. Nie sposób było mu uwierzyć, gdy oświadczył – jak zwykle wzgardliwie, nilfgaardzkie książątko – że Aldersberg jest o wszystkim uwiadomiony, plotek rozpuszczanych przez odmieńców wysłuchiwać nie chce, a poza tym co ty sobie wyobrażasz, gołowąsie, nie mieszaj się do spraw, których nie rozumiesz.   
Najgorsze więc było to, że miał łajdak rację.   
– Obaj niepotrzebnie unieśliście się gniewem – oznajmił Aldersberg. – Brat Joachim powinien był cierpliwiej objaśniać, ty, Zygfrydzie, pokorniej słuchać… A już żaden z was nie powinien był wtedy iść za wiedźminem, nieważne, w jakim celu.   
– Mistrzu, pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić – odważył się Zygfryd. – Otóż Geralt…  
– Twój przyjaciel Geralt – przerwał Aldersberg, tym razem jakby zniecierpliwiony – uciekł, nawet się nie obejrzawszy. Dlatego zresztą Jej Wysokość tak nastaje, bym was jej wydał, potrzebuje wyładować gniew… No cóż – dodał stanowczo. – Będzie musiała zadowolić się niszczeniem sprzętów. Rozmawialiśmy już, nie pozwolę was ściąć dla jej kaprysu.   
Tym razem głos miał mocny, dźwięczny, jak dzwon wzywający do modlitwy; taki głos, który sprawiał, że się wierzyło i ufało, i nawet gdy nakazywał pozostanie na terenie klasztoru do odwołania, nie myślało się o tym jak o areszcie. Nawet nie wyznaczył pokuty.   
– Nie godzi się przecież – stwierdził wobec wszystkich – karać za nieświadomość i szlachetne pobudki.  
Zygfrydowi wyjaśnił później na osobności i w głębokim zaufaniu, że docenia czujność i że sytuacja na dworze rzeczywiście jest potworna, ale w tej chwili trzeba czekać, obserwować, gdzie indziej skierować pilną uwagę. Mówił też, że wie już, na kim będzie polegał, kiedy przyjdzie właściwy czas. Pobłogosławił i rozgrzeszył.   
Sztuczka i gra, myślał później Zygfryd, wracając pamięcią do tamtego wieczoru. Sztuczka i gra, nic więcej, przez ten „właściwy czas” Aldersberg rozumiał pewnie wstrzyknięcie mutagenu. Nie chciał tracić obiektów doświadczalnych, to oczywiste, tylko dlatego ich wtedy wybronił, albo może na złość Addzie, w każdym razie oni później zginęli i tak, Wilhelm, Renaud, połowa refektarza.   
Ale przynajmniej nie na szafocie. 

*

I on miałby błagać o – o czyjekolwiek życie? Brednia, pomyślał Zygfryd. Po raz któryś już tego dnia, ale kłamstwa Addy miały to do siebie, że zdawały się lepić, ciężko było doczyścić z nich pamięć. Jakby umiała zatruć samym słowem. Urok, czar. Ale tak czysto hipotetycznie: co musiałaby zrobić Adda, czym zagrozić, by rzucić na kolana takiego Aldersberga?   
Nagły cios w łokieć wstrząsnął nim, brzęknął pancerzem, rozszedł się bolesnym mrowieniem aż po koniuszki palców.   
– Zygfryd, ty śpisz dzisiaj czy co?   
Cholera, na niczym nie umiał się dzisiaj skupić, nawet na głupim fechtunku. Dobrze chociaż, że się ze skarbnikiem fechtowali prywatnie i nie na widoku, tego by brakowało, by mu spuszczano baty na oczach całego bractwa. Albo Addy.   
– Gaheriet – zapytał, nie unosząc wzroku znad poluzowanego zarękawia – pamiętasz, jak nas aresztowali po Salamandrze?  
– Pytanie – mruknął Gaheriet. – W życiu się nie najadłem tyle strachu, chyba przy mutantach. A co?   
Nity, ocenił mimochodem Zygfryd. Jeden wypadł od uderzenia, swoją drogą szmelc potworny, te półpancerze do ćwiczeń. Ale to dobrze, bardziej się uważa.   
– Zauważyłeś może – podjął – jak się zachowywał Aldersberg? Wtedy, w refektarzu?   
– Po swojemu. – Mógłby przysiąc, że Gaheriet wzrusza ramionami. – Mentorsko, ojcowsko i heroicznie. Ale poza tym wszystkim był zapewne cokolwiek wkurwiony.   
No cóż, nic nadzwyczajnego. Walczyć się dało nadal. Zygfryd zostawił zarękawie w spokoju, wyprostował się – i zaraz napotkał pytające spojrzenie. Podejrzliwie nawet.   
– O co chodzi? – zapytał Gaheriet.  
– O nic. Po prostu zastanawiam się, dlaczego łajdak nas wtedy aresztował, miast oddać katu.   
Tak, teraz wielki skarbnik zdecydowanie spojrzał podejrzliwie. A w każdym razie bacznie.   
– No owszem, ja też – przyznał. – Mówiliśmy o tym kiedyś. Co ci się tak nagle przypomniało? Jej Wysokość coś…  
– Tajemnica spowiedzi – uciął Zygfryd, zły na siebie, że w ogóle zaczynał temat. – A zresztą rozważam całkiem prywatnie, po prostu… obecność Jej Wysokości budzi wspomnienia.   
Gaheriet uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
– Nie wątpię.   
Adda i Aldersberg byli wspólnikami w zbrodni, pewnie on mógł jej nawet bardziej zagrozić niż ona jemu; a więc tamto sprzeciwienie się nic go nie kosztowało, niczym nie ryzykował, nie miałaby go czym poszczuć, choćby i chciała. Ba, gdyby kogoś takiego jak Aldersberg w ogóle dawało się zastraszyć, strach jest ludzkim uczuciem, ponoć zbrodniarze w ogóle go nie znają. Nad czym się tu zastanawiać, czego szukać?   
– Weźmy się już lepiej do mieczy – rzucił Zygfryd, przyjmując postawę do ataku. – Południe za chwilę, projekta czekają… Stawaj!

*

Po południu Adda postanowiła zaszczycić swoją wizytą klasztorną bibliotekę.   
– Doszły mnie słuchy – powiedziała, uśmiechając się łaskawie do opiekuna zbioru – że Płonąca Róża zamiaruje przenieść się do większej twierdzy, na Roggeveen wzorowanej?  
– Wasza Wysokość. – Zakonnik zgiął się w kornym ukłonie. – Cóż ja, prosty mnich, mogę wiedzieć o zamiarach waszych i Wielkiego Mistrza?  
– Przynieś mi plany zamku, bym chociaż ja wiedziała, jakiej prośbie mam skłonić ucho.   
Przyniósł. Adda rzuciła na nie okiem.   
– Nie, nie te – skrzywiła się. – Życzę sobie obejrzeć tamte… najdokładniejsze.   
– Pani? – Zakonnik skłonił się ponownie. – Błagam o wybaczenie, ale… nie pojmuję…  
– Pojmujesz, pojmujesz – wyprostowała się, zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem. – Jeśli nie ma ich tutaj, będą zapewne albo u Wielkiego Mistrza, albo u kogoś z kapituły. Powtórzysz im, że było życzeniem moim i Radowida, by znać dokładnie plany twierdzy. A ty, Celinda, pójdziesz z nim. Nie noszę pierścieni, będziesz musiała wystarczyć za pieczęć.   
Trochę to trwało, nim wrócili, jednak nie aż tyle, by się zirytować.   
Adda nie przepadała za księgami, ale za to całkiem lubiła biblioteki; podobało jej się ich powietrze. Przejrzenie planów zleciła więc Celindzie, sama zaś przysiadła pod oknem, ciesząc się ciepłem słońca, zapachem i szczupłą figurką dwórki, schylonej nad pergaminami.   
– I co, masz? – zapytała, gdy Celinda wyprostowała się i spojrzała pytająco. Czy o to chodzi, Wasza Wysokość?  
I tak, właśnie o to jej chodziło, o te wąskie, jakby zatarte linie, które przecinały gdzieniegdzie wieloboki komnat i szlaki korytarzy, prawie stykając się z właściwymi, oficjalnymi konturami. Tajne wejścia, puste ściany, ukryte korytarze. Zapomniane grobowce i zamurowane komnaty. Adda byłaby szczerze zdziwiona, gdyby trafiła kiedyś do zamku bez tych niepozornych linii, ciemnych, chłodnych i tak oczywistych, że po prostu nie mogła odmówić sobie ich zwiedzania, nigdy też nie potrzebowała zabierać ze sobą pochodni. I nie potrzebowała nikomu o tym mówić, właściwie bywała na siebie nawet zła, że pomimo czarów i szafirów znowu…  
Ale tymczasem, radosna jak dziecko, ponad stołem złapała Celindę za ręce.  
– Ty to cudna jesteś – powiedziała półgłosem. – Chcesz, wydam cię za La Valette’a, też się trochę zabawisz.   
Celinda ucałowała jej dłonie, popatrzyła sponad nich, przechylając głowę z powątpiewaniem. Tak, żeby musnąć włosami.  
– Wiem, że byś wolała baronównę. Ale Radko nie pozwoli, za bardzo mu się kojarzy z czarodziejkami.   
Uśmiech, dygnięcie. Ręce złożone razem na pergaminach, palce przesunęły się wzdłuż korytarzy, potem dźgnęły dwukrotnie powietrze. Czy mam iść z tobą, pani?  
Adda się roześmiała. Sądząc po drgnieniach w powietrzu, poderwała tym znad książek kilku braciszków.   
– Raz wystarczy – zniżyła głos jeszcze bardziej. – Przecież prawie umarłaś ze strachu.   
Całkiem niepotrzebnie. To w piwnicach mieszczan, w kopalniach i plebejskich grobowcach lęgły się potwory, ordynarne i padlinożerne. Zamki były bezpieczne, zaczarowane czy poświęcone, na jedno wychodziło – w ich murach zazwyczaj drżały tylko gryzonie. Trzeba było nie byle jakiej klątwy, by przedrzeć się przez ich czar, Adda coś o tym wiedziała. Ale to nie była rzecz, o której należało pamiętać.   
Nie należało też spieszyć się z wycieczkami. W końcu im dłuższe czekanie, tym większa przyjemność.

*

Po południu Jego Wysokość złożył Wielkiemu Mistrzowi wizytę, mocno nieoficjalną i dość nieoczekiwaną. Krótko: bez zapowiedzi wparował mu do komnaty. W normalnych okolicznościach Zygfryd, zmagający się właśnie z zakonną korespondencją, pewnie byłby mu nawet wdzięczny, teraz jednak poderwał się, zaniepokojony. Odruchowo odwrócił czytany list pismem do dołu.   
– Wasza Wysokość…  
– Zostaw już te formułki – rzucił niecierpliwie Radowid. – Widzisz chyba, że wizyta nieoficjalna.   
Rozejrzał się, kopnięciem dosunął sobie drugie krzesło. Usiadł szybko, nachylony, opierając się łokciem o krawędź stołu.   
– Zapytam wprost: z czego Adda ci się tak spowiada?  
Zaraza, pomyślał Zygfryd. Zaraza, cholera i kurwa, to ostatnie dosłownie zresztą.   
– Sami dobrze wiecie – zaczął – że tajemnica spowiedzi…  
– Nie chędoż mi o tajemnicy – uciął Radowid. – Pytam raz jeszcze: przyprawia mi rogi czy znowu spiskuje? Jeśli rogi, trudno, sam się z nią policzę, ale jeśli znowu roi się jej przewrót… Psiakrew, czy ja ci naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć, że milczenie to przyzwolenie?  
Milczeć to zezwalać, denuncjować to wykazać się odwagą cywilną, łamać tajemnicę spowiedzi to być lojalnym. I jakby Adda potrzebowała pozwolenia na cokolwiek, myślał Zygfryd, właściwie mimochodem, gdzieś między potokiem słów, jakich się nauczył w Wyzimie Klasztornej, a tych trochę było i…  
– Mogę was zapewnić – usłyszał własny głos – że Jej Wysokość spowiada się wyłącznie z drobnych przewinień.  
I miał szczerą ochotę samemu sobie plunąć w twarz, parszywy tchórz, jeszcze zanim dodał:  
– Przede wszystkim z nieumiarkowania.   
– Innymi słowy – odezwał się Radowid – Adda co wieczór pije Est Est, je te swoje katoblefasy i ujeżdża mnie, aż łożnica trzeszczy, a rano biegnie do ciebie, by o tym opowiadać. Brzmi ci to wiarygodnie? Co, Zygfryd?   
Brzmiało jak oczywiste kłamstwo, prawda. Było kłamstwem, jak inaczej mogło brzmieć?  
– Darujcie, Wasza Wysokość, ale emocje rzadko bywają logiczne. Zwłaszcza u niewiast, w dodatku po silnym wstrząsie. Raczcie wspomnieć na Królową Matkę, kiedy…  
– Moja matka – uciął król – nie miotała się w żałobie jak wiedźmin w burdelu. Pobożna zaś była zawsze, tymczasem moja droga małżonka, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, na świętą pustelnicę nie wyglądała i dalej nie wygląda.   
– Nawrócenia zdarzają się znacznie większym grzesznikom.   
– I jeszcze niedawno chciałaby z tobą rozmawiać chyba czerwonym żelazem.   
Zygfryd rozłożył tylko ręce na znak, że sam stoi bezradny wobec faktów (co było przecież prawdą) i nie potrafi już nic więcej w tej sprawie powiedzieć (co również było prawdą). Radowid skwitował ten gest poirytowanym sapnięciem. Innymi słowy, dał wiarę: gdyby nie dał, byłby już wściekły, a kiedy Jego Wysokość bywał wściekły, zwykle stawał się też przerażająco spokojny.   
– A poza tym – sarknął, wstając – jakie cholera, nieumiarkowanie? Jestem jej chędożonym mężem!   
Wychodząc, przypadkiem uderzył kogoś drzwiami.   
– A ty tu czego?  
– Upraszam wybaczenia – zabrzmiał spłoszony głos, po którym Zygfryd zidentyfikował brata Rudgiera, opiekuna księgozbioru. – Nie wiedziałem, że…  
– Nie ty – przerwał Radowid, wychodząc na korytarz. – Gdzie jest Adda?  
Cisza. Jakiś cichy, miękki szelest. Zygfryd wstał, również wyjrzał na korytarz; akurat, by zobaczyć, jak dwórka Addy składa i ponownie rozkłada dłonie.   
– Modli się?  
– Jej Wysokość – wyjaśniał pokornie Rudgier – przebywa właśnie w bibliotece.  
I skłonił się znowu, tym razem Zygfrydowi.   
– Studiując święte księgi, jak mniemam – zauważył cierpko Jego Wysokość.   
– O co chodzi? – zapytał Zygfryd. – Bracie?  
– Jej Wysokość wyraziła życzenie, w imieniu swoim i Jego Wysokości, by udostępniono jej plany zamku – wyrecytował bibliotekarz. – Widzę wszelako, że Jego Wysokość uprzedził już…  
Radowid słuchał, zmarszczywszy brwi.   
– Pierwsze słyszę – orzekł.   
– Plany – uzupełnił chłodno Wielki Mistrz – są dostępne w bibliotece. Czemu więc nie przyniosłeś ich od razu Jej Wysokości?  
Chwilę później, wysłuchując wyjaśnień coraz bardziej zmieszanego Rudgiera, Zygfryd uznał, że właściwie niepotrzebnie biedaka męczy. Ostatecznie domyślał się, w czym rzecz – i prędzej go diabli wezmą, niż udostępni Addzie jakiekolwiek dokumenty Zakonu.   
– Ach, daj jej te plany – skwitował sprawę Radowid. – Jak ją znam, pewnie i tak znudzi się po pierwszej karcie. Za to może ja rzucę okiem… i przeliczę to lub owo. 

*

Radko nie zrobił jej awantury, nie wpadł z pretensjami do biblioteki ani do sypialni. Jak głupie by to wszystko nie było, Adda musiała mężowi przyznać, że wykazał się odrobiną rozsądku, zagadując ją w czasie mszy, kiedy zasiadali w specjalnie dla nich przeznaczonych stallach, a śpiew chóru skutecznie wytłumiał rozmowę.   
– Po co ci wiedzieć, gdzie tu są tajne przejścia? – zapytał Radowid, nie odrywając wzroku od ołtarza.   
– Po nic – Adda powstrzymała się od wzruszenia ramionami. – Po prostu byłam ciekawa.   
– Jeden z tych korytarzy odchodzi od twojej sypialni. Nie pierdol mi więc o ciekawości, tylko mów, po co ci on.   
Brzmiał chłodno i spokojnie, minę miał kamienną, oczy niezmiennie i bez mrugnięcia zwrócone na ołtarz. Był więc naprawdę zły, pewnie zgadł, że miała ochotę trochę się zabawić z innym. No i trudno, pomyślała gniewnie Adda, niech sobie zgaduje. Musiałaby zwariować, żeby się wygadać, zwłaszcza tu, w tej zdewociałej redańskiej dziczy.   
– Lubię – powiedziała po chwili, korzystając z chwili zamieszania przy klękaniu do modlitwy. Bezwiednie dotknęła inkluza wiszącego na szyi. – Ciągnie mnie jakoś, u nas też zwiedziłam wszystkie piwnice.   
Mogła patrzeć tylko z ukosa, znad złożonych rąk, ale zdawało jej się, że Radko marszczy brwi.   
– Co znowu? – zapytał. – Kiedy?  
– Na samym początku – wyznała Adda, szczerze jak na spowiedzi. – I naprawdę bez celu. Czasem po prostu nachodzi mnie ochota, by pochodzić po piwnicach. To nic takiego, tylko… przyzwyczajenie. Jak z krwistym mięsem.   
Tym razem jej pan mąż nie wytrzymał, spojrzał wprost na nią. Zerknął właściwie, mignął oczami, tylko tyle, by mogła zobaczyć, jak przemyka mu przez nie wyraz obrzydzenia.   
– Powinien cię obejrzeć medyk – stwierdził.   
I oczywiście, że nie odwiedził jej tego wieczora. 

*

Zygfryd miał szczerą ochotę iść i od razu powiedzieć Jej Wysokości kilka słów, ale ostatecznie zwyciężyła świadomość, że byłoby to czystą głupotą. Tylko współwinny – spiskowiec albo gach – wpada w popłoch, gdy wydaje się cudze kłamstwo. Milczeć więc, tylko milczeć. I czekać. Jak znał życie, ta wariatka pewnie następnego dnia zażyczy sobie kolejnej spowiedzi.   
Nie zażyczyła sobie. Nie spowiedzi, w każdym razie – rankiem przysłała do niego tylko swoją dwórkę-niemowę z planami zamku i liścikiem, w którym Jej Wysokość zawiadamiała, że czeka w ogrodzie. „Ogrodami” bracia zwykli nazywać każdy skrawek ziemi w obrębie i wokół Roggeveen, który był w stanie pomieścić więcej niż jedną grządkę ziół, Zygfryd miał jednak dziwną pewność, że Adda wybrała sobie Mniejszy Wschodni; czyli dziedzińczyk, który jakiś dawny właściciel zamku obsadził krzewami róż, kwitnących biało, czerwono i bardzo długo. Hadko było zakonnikom Płonącej Róży te krzewy rugować. A może i powinniśmy, dumał Wielki Mistrz. Może bez kwiatów królowej nie roiłoby się, że to schadzka.   
Ponieważ roiło jej się ewidentnie. Czekała na niego wsparta melancholijnie o filar, z wdzięcznie przegiętą kibicią i białą różą w ręku; w świetle poranka, przecinającym twarz Addy ukośną smugą, jej cera wydawała się tego samego odcienia, co płatki kwiatu. Późne róże, rzeczywiście.   
Zygfryd skłonił się jej sztywno. Odpowiedziała tkliwym uśmiechem i uniesieniem kwiatu do twarzy.   
– Celinda – zagruchała. – Zostaw nas samych.  
Kto może nas stąd zobaczyć, zastanowił się Zygfryd, pospiesznie przelatując wzrokiem krużganki. Kto może tędy przechodzić o tej porze, służba w drodze do komnat starszyzny, starszyzna w drodze do kaplicy, może jakiś zagubiony nowicjusz. Jakby bracia, cholera, już nie zaczynali plotkować, wczoraj przy wieczerzy Falwick dość bezpośrednio wyraził niepokój, czy aby nie uchybia się czci królowej. A niech i plotkują, pomyślał gniewnie Wielki Mistrz. Przecież i tak słowa prawdy w tym nie będzie, niezależnie od tkliwych minek Addy.   
– Naprawdę wydaje ci się – zapytał zimno, ten jeden raz podarowując sobie ceremoniał – że coś wskórasz skradaniem się po nocach?  
– Naprawdę wydaje ci się – zadrwiła – że myślę o tobie dniem i nocą? Po prostu lubię rzadkie dokumenty. Ale to nawet zabawne, że o tym wspominasz, bo, wystaw sobie tylko, ulokowaliście mnie w komnacie z tajnym przejściem. Jeśli dobrze odczytałam, u ciebie również…  
– Nie skorzystam – przerwał niecierpliwie Zygfryd. – Jeżeli wezwałaś mnie tylko po to, by gadać bezeceństwa, to naprawdę…  
– Ależ poczekaj, poczekaj – zaśmiała się Adda. – Doprawdy, za prędcyście w słowach, Mistrzu, nawet swojej pani nie dacie domówić do końca!  
Mówiąc, przechadzała się dookoła niego – okrążała – cichym, miękkim krokiem. Kiedy się uśmiechała, odsłaniała zęby.   
– Skoro już mowa o dokumentach: wiesz oczywiście, co Radowid przechowuje w biurku?   
– Wypis z Physiologusa?   
Dostał za to pacnięcie różą po ramieniu.   
– Dekret – Adda zmrużyła ostrzegawczo oczy. – Dekret o kasacji Zakonu. Bez daty i podpisu, w każdej chwili gotów do użycia.   
– W razie buntu.  
– Albo uchybienia władcy. Jak myślisz, na ile Radko wyceni przyprawienie mu rogów? Nabije na pal tylko ciebie czy wytraci resztę braciszków, w tym ciotecznych?  
– Zapominasz doliczyć siebie – prychnął Zygfryd. Cofnął się o krok, by wyjść z opisywanego przez Addę kręgu. – O czym my zresztą mówimy? Nikt nie da ci wiary, ledwie rok minął, jak podrabiałaś pieczęcie w Temerii, a ja spisek obalałem. Zważ swoje słowo przeciw mojemu. W samotności – to mówiąc, skłonił się jej (z uwagi na krużganki) i odwrócił, zamierzając odejść.   
Czuł się nawet bardziej znużony niż zirytowany. Źle ostatnio sypiał, w dodatku ostatnie dni były zadziwiająco ciepłe jak na październik, powietrze prędko zrobiło się duszne od zapachu róż. Adda? Do diabła z nią i jej gadaniną, cóż ona realnie może, Radowid nie dałby wiary, nikt nie jest więc zagrożony, ani bracia, ani Arjan. Adda może sobie…  
Adda schwyciła go raptem za ramię, wbiegła w pole widzenia, zbliżyła się tak, że zapach jej pachnideł wybił się ponad zaduch ogrodu.   
– Zważ swoich świadków przeciw moim – fuknęła. – Kto widywał nas samych? Celinda, tylko i wyłącznie. I nic jej się na temat tych spotkań nie wymknie tak długo, jak nie zostanie zapytana. Ale jeśli ktoś spyta? Jeśli wyznamy obie, że cię rozzuchwaliły tytuł, teren i niemowa za jedynego świadka, i że czyniłeś mi awanse… Albo lepiej! Żeś za pierwszym razem, korzystając z przewag, Celindę wyrzucił za drzwi, mnie wychędożył, kazał milczeć… Albo nie, wykpił, że proszę bardzo, skarżmy, bo kto nam da wiarę… Radowid i tak już coś podejrzewa, choć sam dobrze nie wie, co.   
– Czy ty siebie słyszysz? – Zygfryd wyszarpnął się, teraz znów bardziej zirytowany niż znużony. – Krzty sensu w tym nie ma, sama sobie codziennie życzyłaś tych spowiedzi, posyłałaś służbę, wystarczy zapytać.  
– Powiem, że się bałam – odparowała Adda. – Żeś mi zagroził, powiedzmy, klątwą… Wystaw to sobie, wylękła, słaba niewiasta przeciwko potężnemu Mistrzowi. Zresztą Celinda ma cały kark siny, iście jakby chwycił ją ktoś krzepki.   
W tym nie było cienia sensu, nikt rozsądny nie dałby wiary, nie należało poświęcać więcej uwagi niż zeszłorocznym śniegom. Dlatego Zygfryd rozgniewany był teraz podwójnie, w głuchym, odruchowym rzucie – na Addę, i zimniej, świadomie na siebie, za to, że w ogóle gniew czuje, że przyszedł tutaj, że mu takie gorąco krąży we krwi. Głupio czuł.   
Ale emocje, cholera, nie bywają mądre. Nigdy i u nikogo, a już zwłaszcza, gdy o honor albo niewiasty chodzi. Radowid dopiero co wyłupił oczy czarodziejce.   
– Wykaż chociaż rozsądek, skoro brak ci temperamentu – ciągnęła Adda cichszym, głębszym, jakby tęsknym… głodnym głosem. Stała tak blisko, w tak jasnym świetle, że Zygfryd widział, jak z każdym oddechem błyskają i znów gasną błyskotki na jej piersiach.   
Cofnął się znów. Postąpiła za nim, podła, bezwstydna , kłamliwa dziwka.  
– Krótko: albo chuj, albo Zakon. Ba, albo! – błysnęła zębami, białymi i ostrymi. – Przecież ci nie odgryzę.   
Gniew był uczuciem gorącym, całkiem jak żądza. Czasami działał podobnie, nie trzeba być żołnierzem, by to wiedzieć. Na pewno wiedziała i Adda, kiedy przesunęła się miękko tuż obok, otarła suknią, zawadziła biodrem, bezwstydna, bezczelna kurwa, jak ona śmie…!  
Adda nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy się na nią zamachnął. Spojrzała tylko oczami o raptownie rozszerzonych źrenicach. Z dołu. Była niższa od niego, w końcu…  
– Tak myślałam – powiedziała po chwili, kiedy opuścił rękę. – O Loc Muinne też mówili, że tylko stałeś i patrzyłeś.   
Jak przed chwilą chciał ją tylko uderzyć, tak teraz Zygfryd przez sekundę, nim zdążył się opanować, zobaczył w myślach Addę na miejscu tamtych czarownic, chędożoną na stercie kamieni, nagą, skrwawioną, skowyczącą z bólu…  
– Ty wiedźmo – rzucił, cofając się o krok. – Zboczona wiedźmo.   
Wiedźma pokiwała głową, uniosła białą różę do ust.   
– A ty znowu swoje… – westchnęła. – Cóż, jak mówimy w Temerii: nie ma takiego polana, co się w końcu nie zajmie.   
Najspokojniej w świecie obróciła się, przywołała dwórkę, zawróciła z nią z powrotem do zamku. Już w drzwiach przystanęła nagle, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniawszy.   
– Jutro będzie polowanie – poinformowała. – Mam życzenie cię na nim widzieć.

*

Zygfryd zrobił to, co zwykle, kiedy potrzebował opanować wzburzenie i zebrać myśli: poszedł się pomodlić. Do kaplicy, gdzie akurat nie było nikogo prócz brata trzymającego straż nad Świętym Płomieniem; czyli, na dobrą sprawę, były tam tylko cisza i Płomień. Wielki Mistrz przyklęknął w pierwszej z brzegu ławce, złożył ręce, odetchnął zimnym, kadzidlanym powietrzem. 

Nieśmiertelna Światłości,  
Chroń nas od kłów i pazurów. 

Polowanie, tak, wiedział. Zaproszono go już wcześniej i nawet zamierzał skorzystać, bardziej nawet z własnej chęci niż względu na kapitułę, przestrzegającą go przed zrażaniem sobie szlachty pustelniczym trybem życia. Ot, pogoń za jeleniami, mnóstwo ludzi dokoła, cały fraucymer wokół królowej. Musieliby się oboje naprawdę postarać, by przez chwilę znaleźć się w odosobnieniu. Zresztą to nie głupie pomysły Addy go nie zaniepokoiły, tylko…

Żyjący Płomieniu, Tajemny Ogniu,  
Wskaż nam drogę w ciemności. 

Kilka… wiele lat temu, właściwie w innym życiu, w czasie polowania zapędzili się z Arjanem daleko od orszaku. Słusznie zresztą, połowę młodzieży posłano wtedy do płoszenia zwierzyny, niczego niezwykłego w oddaleniu nie było, ani w tym, że zsiedli na chwilę z koni dla rozprostowania kości. Nikt poza nimi dwoma nie pomyślałby nawet, że kiedy znaleźli się obok siebie, w cieple parującym z końskich boków, Arjan wyszczerzył zęby i powiedział: chodź bliżej. Co, tchórzysz?   
A Zygfryd wówczas zirytował się i, no cóż, nie stchórzył. Od tej pory zawsze już pocałunki kojarzyły mu się z zapachem koni, igliwia, z brzękiem uprzęży i graniem rogu. 

Wieczny Ogniu, Światłości i Żarze,   
Oczyść moją drogę, pochłoń niegodziwych,  
Ogarnij mnie Świętym Płomieniem.

Niemożliwe, by Adda czyniła aluzje, z rozmysłem tykała jego najtkliwszych, najbardziej żenujących wspomnień. Nie z braku chęci, oczywiście. Z braku możliwości, bo skąd niby miałaby o tym wiedzieć? Chyba, że…  
Arjan, myślał niespokojnie Zygfryd. A jeśli jednak na torturach… Nie, niemożliwe, kto by pytał? Ale ilu torturowanych bredzi całkiem od rzeczy, do wszystkiego się przyznaje, byle ich ostawiono w spokoju? 

Na drodze Świętego Ognia są tylko zgliszcza i popioły,  
Z popiołów powstanę nowy ja. 

A nawet jeśli, to cóż z tego? Zygfryd do tej pory nie słyszał żadnych aluzji, ergo: rzecz się nie rozeszła. Nie daleko, w każdym razie. Ciekawe, co jeszcze Jej Wysokość wygadała swojej ulubionej niemowie. Albo co wyszperała w mężowskim biurku. 

*

Adda popatrzyła na swoje odbicie, nie kryjąc zniecierpliwienia. Och, naprawdę, dopust boży z tymi wycieczkami do lasu. Nie można ani puścić włosów luźno, ani pomyśleć o czymś fantazyjniejszym niż zwykłe warkocze, chyba, że chce się skończyć z fantazyjnym gniazdem na głowie. Prawda, że Celinda robiła, co mogła: upinała płomienne sploty w koronę, w węzeł ujęty ozdobną siatką, po redańsku zakręcała przed lub na uszach. Korona postarzała, węzeł był pospolity, z kolei z precelkowatymi upięciami po bokach twarz królowej wydawała się pyzata jak księżyc.   
– Ach, puść mi je po prostu na plecy – zarządziła Adda, odkorkowując flakonik z larendogrą.   
Od śmierci ojca mijał miesiąc, przez ten czas odmówiła sobie klejnotów, odmówiła szminki, ledwie muskała twarz bielidłem. Właściwie jedyne, w co wolno było jej się bezkarnie stroić, to perfumy. Tylko że…  
Warkocze opadły jej ciężko na plecy.  
– Matko moja – westchnęła. – Jak pieprzona dziewica. Ale niech już zostaną, zawsze to jakaś odmiana.  
Uniosła flakonik do nosa. Nie, naprawdę, głupio zrobiła, zabierając ze sobą tylko jedno pachnidło; prawda, że w dniu wyjazdu z Treotogoru larendogra dosyć jej się podobała, ale to było dawno temu, już zdążyła jej spowszednieć.   
– Poślij do miasta, potrzebuję nowych perfum.  
Celinda zrobiła nieco zdziwioną minę, sięgnęła po tabliczkę, której używały przy dłuższych rozmowach; Adda nie pozwalała, by nosiła ją stale przy pasku, jak jakaś kuchta pęk kluczy.   
_Na łowy, Wasza Wysokość?_  
Jej Wysokość zachichotała.   
– Nie, nie. Na później.  
 _Ambrę? Irys? Różę?_  
Adda odchyliła głowę do tyłu, ściągając jednocześnie brwi w wyrazie udanej surowości.   
– Jesteśmy na obczyźnie, Celinda – pouczyła. – Wykażże więc trochę patriotyzmu. Zapach lilii, najczystszy. Może być magiczny. A dla siebie weź, co ci się spodoba. 

*

Gaheriet nic nie mówił.   
Ot, przyszedł jak zwykle po wieczornym nabożeństwie, zdał meldunek ze stanu skarbca, odebrał rozkazy na czas, gdy Wielki Mistrz będzie uganiał po lasach – i zamilkł z miną, która przy delikatniejszych rysach byłaby pewnie niewinna, ale jemu wychodziła kamienna. A zatem miał coś drażliwego do powiedzenia i oczekiwał, aż druga strona pierwsza się odezwie, jak już będzie gotowa, proszę bardzo, jemu się wcale nie spieszy. Zachowanie właściwie impertynenckie, ale Zygfrydowi jakoś ciężko było wypominać śluby posłuszeństwa kolegom z dormitorium. Tym zwłaszcza, którzy poszli za nim do kryjówek Salamandry.   
– No? – zapytał więc. – O co chodzi?  
– Właściwie przyszedłem posłować – zastrzegł żywo Gaheriet.   
Zygfryd westchnął.  
– Pojmuję. Cóż znowu zaniepokoiło kapitułę? I dlaczego właściwie posyłają ciebie?  
– Ponieważ założyli, że mi nie każesz się z miejsca odchędożyć. A wiadomość jest krótka: jak już musisz urządzać schadzki z Jej Wysokością, rób to w skrytości, bo rankiem pół zamku was widziało… Czekaj, pozwól mi domówić. – Tu zaczął patrzeć baczniej, mówić wolniej. – Nie wiem, co stary widział… i głowę dam, że nie to, co mu się zdaje… ale tak myślę, że głupio robisz, kryjąc. No, więc krótko: o co chodzi z Addą?  
Zygfryd, któremu w miarę słuchania coraz mocniej zaciskały się pięści i krew odpływała z serca, odpowiedział zimno:  
– O nic nie chodzi. Rozmawialiśmy. Jej Wysokość chciała duchowej porady.  
Bogowie, pomyślał, jak ja się pogrążam przez tę dziewkę. Jak ja przez nią kłamię.   
– Nie sypiam z nią.   
– Wiem, że nie – odrzekł sucho Gaheriet. – Nie bałbyś się jej, gdybyś z nią sypiał.   
– Gaheriet, do kurwy nędzy, skąd ci się w ogóle uroiło…  
– Mam oczy. Widzę, że po tych spowiedziach modlisz się jak wariat, jakby… Słuchaj, jeśli Adda ma coś na ciebie, to jakby miała na nas wszystkich, więc chociaż ze względu na Zakon…  
– To nie ma nic wspólnego z Zakonem – uciął Zygfryd, wściekły i rozbrojony, zdjęty gniewem, jakąś dziwną litością i ochotą do śmiechu jednocześnie.   
Może nawet najbardziej litością, jakimś dzikim smutkiem, bo Gaheriet zasępił się wyraźnie. Zatroskał, cholera.  
– Czyli jednak – powiedział – coś więcej niż duchowa porada.   
– Nic nie… – zaczął Zygfryd. I zaniechał.   
Do diabła, szli razem w ogień, w lochy, pod elfie strzały. Był mu winien przynajmniej szczerość.   
– Nic tu nie pomożesz. Ani ty, ani nikt inny.   
– Głupio robisz – powtórzył Gaheriet. 

*

Może i trzeba było nieprzyzwoicie wcześnie wstać. Może i z włosami zaplecionymi w dwa grube, odrzucone do tyłu warkocze Adda wyglądała jak pieprzona dziewica. Może i wszędzie leżała rosa, może i każda potrącona niechcący gałązka moczyła suknię i włosy, ale… Do diabła z tym, pomyślała Adda, czując, jak zmęczenie prędko ustępuje podekscytowaniu i wesołości, iście jak ta zieleń listowia ustępuje złotu, ha, proszę, poczuła się nawet lirycznie. Widać leśne powietrze ją nastroiło, jeszcze zanim poproszono do namiotów na śniadanie i muzykę.   
– Kto złowi najtęższego zwierza – zapowiedziała w przypływie liryzmu – temu przypadnie moja wstążka.   
Mówiąc, rzuciła okiem dookoła, także po zakonnikach i giermkach, by nikogo nie wskazać – i w tym przelocie zauważyła, że tamten, oczywiście, w ogóle na nią nie patrzył. Cóż, zapamięta mu ten brak dworności.   
Tak jak zapamięta twarze dwóch młodzianków w barwach Blenckertów, gapiących się bezczelnie, gdy wjeżdżała w las, zaśmiewających za jej plecami. Domyślała się treści żartu: krew zwietrzyła, wstążkę sobie zachowa, hej, baczcie, by Jej Wysokość sama zwierza nie zjadła i nam cokolwiek odstąpiła. Och, pod tym względem Redańczycy niczym nie różnili się od Temeryczków… ale i Radowid nie reagował na śmiechy inaczej niż niegdyś tatko.   
Adda skręciła w boczną ścieżkę, popędziła swojego tarancika do kłusa. Uniosła dłoń, by poprawić czarną wstążkę, opasującą czoło. Las dookoła pachniał, rosił jej włosy, grał już psiarnią i zawodził rogami. Właściwie, pomyślała Adda w nagłym przypływie wesołości, właściwie miały dzieci rację. Ani się spodziewała wstążki oddawać, ani z kimkolwiek dzielić. 

*

Polowanie toczyło się zwykłym trybem: mężczyźni ruszyli za grubą zwierzyną w jedną stronę, damy z sokołami w drugą. Spotkać się mieli pod namiotami w południe i o zmierzchaniu, na polanie, na której stały namioty. Jedyne, co było w tych łowach niezwyczajnego, to mnogość i strojność ludzi, bogactwo namiotów, odświętna strawa, jednym słowem cały ten przepych, z jakim grafowie Blenckert i de Ruyter podejmowali królewską parę.   
Ba, grafowie. Gothier i Parsifal, po prostu, obaj ile sił nadskakujący królowi, ale poza tym ci sami, co zwykle. Przyjemnie się z nimi gwarzyło o tutejszym zwierzu, o braku Wiewiórek – tak, niedobitki podążyły dawno na wschód, ku Aedirn – o niewiastach wreszcie, bo chyba cnemu Mistrzowi wolno chociaż pogwarzyć? Nawet, gdy rozmowa, rwana co i rusz przez nagonkę, zeszła wreszcie na wstążkę królowej Addy.   
– Jak wam się wydaje, panowie – zagadnął Gothier. – Wedle czego Jej Wysokość ocenia tęgość zwierza? Tęższy będzie niedźwiadek czy czterystufuntowy jeleń?   
– Mniemam – wtrącił z małpią miną Parsifal – że należy zwrócić uwagę na wielkość… poroża.  
– Albo na tłustość! Aby najpożywniejsze mięso było…  
Zygfryd zaśmiał się mimowolnie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, im dalej w las, tym pogodniejszy miał nastrój. Ot, dzień piękny, kompania miła i liczna, Adda ustawicznie zajęta przyjmowaniem hołdów, on sam również miał łatwość wymówienia się od spotkań na osobności. Czym tu się chmurzyć? Co najwyżej postanowił polować dziś jak ostatnia ofiara i przepuszczać każdego zwierza, by przypadkiem nie zdobyć tej nieszczęsnej wstążki. Swoich pachołków też, kiedy pokazał się potężny, piękny byk, posłał w kierunku idealnie bezsensownym, prawie że w odwrotną stronę.   
Sam ruszył z królewskim orszakiem, poszli w galop, gotując oszczepy i kusze.   
– Wyczha! Wyczha!  
Las grał psiarnią, rogami, cięciwami. Służba była daleko.   
Kiedy kilka chwil później zamieszanie, wywołane ugodzeniem Wielkiego Mistrza, nieco się już uspokoiło, kiedy Zygfrydowi udało się uniknąć kopyt rozszalałego konia, nie bez pomocy dźwignąć na nogi, zrozumieć związek między czerwienią barwiącą poszycie a przeszywającym bólem w ramieniu – otóż wtedy pewien był przynajmniej tego, że nie strzelali do niego właśni ludzie. 

*

Winowajcą, pokazało się, był pachołek z królewskiego orszaku. Oczywiście wystrzelił niechcący, cięciwa mu się w galopie zwolniła – tyle przynajmniej zdążył zeznać, nim go wzięto w pęta. Więcej już z niego wyciągnąć nie zdołano, a to z tej przyczyny, że Jej Wysokość, rozgniewana wypadkiem, zepsutym polowaniem i niezręcznością służby, w ogólnym zamieszaniu kazała pachołka powiesić, co z kolei rozgniewało Jego Wysokość, który nie omieszkał zwymyślać żony w przytomności poddanych. Za bezmyślność, jak powiadano, za panoszenie się. Podobno nawet, odczekawszy, aż widownia odejdzie, król Radowid spoliczkował krnąbrną małżonkę.   
Jeśli zaś chodziło o Wielkiego Mistrza: bełt na wylot. Arterie, bogom dzięki, nieruszone, krwotok naprędce zatrzymany. Władza w ręku zachowana. Mógł powodować koniem i wrócić do zamku o własnych siłach, pal diabli, że w połowie drogi krew mu się puściła spod prowizorycznego opatrunku. Na żadne nosze ni kolebki się nie zgadzał. Wypicia eliksiru przeciwbólowego też odmówił.   
– Chcę pozostać przytomny – oznajmił bratu Jakubowi, medykowi wezwanemu z klasztornej infirmerii.   
A gdy w infirmerii naszli Mistrza skarbnik i szafarz, chcący się dowiedzieć o zdrowie, wypadek i czy Mistrz zechce wreszcie wyjaśnić, co tu się, do ciężkiej cholery, dzieje – otóż Gaherieta i Falwicka Zygfryd sklął, nie przebierając w słowach, na koniec zaś posłał obu do jebanego diabła. Co zapewne też się prędko rozniesie. Może najwyżej plotka złoży to na karb rozjątrzenia bólem, ostatecznie daleko od prawdy nie odejdzie. 

*

Wieczór był pogodny, po jesiennemu fioletowy i rozgwieżdżony. Głucho odezwał się dzwon, raz, drugi, trzeci, dźwięk wibrował długo w zimnym powietrzu. Głosy braci, zmierzających do kaplicy na powieczerze, niosły się daleko, aż do otwartych okien w komnatach Wielkiego Mistrza. Mistrz w nabożeństwie udziału nie brał; już raz próbował, w południe, i stanęło na tym, że większość mszy spędził gniewny, zlany potem, zacinając zęby za każdym razem, gdy przychodziło składać ręce do modlitwy. Zapominał słów, pieśni rwały mu się w ustach, prośby nie brzmiały pokornie. Krótko mówiąc, nie sposób było zwrócić się do bogów bez środków przeciwbólowych.   
Zygfryd przewidywał też, że ciężko będzie zasnąć bez eliksiru usypiającego. Może i źle zrobił, odmawiając. Zresztą w ogóle teraz, w porze wyznawania grzechów, nie mógł dopatrzeć się u siebie jednej sensownej decyzji. Jakim trzeba być idiotą, by, rozmieszczając gości, nie pomyśleć o tajnych korytarzach? I żeby nie odgadnąć pułapki na polowaniu? I żeby jeszcze łgać królowi w oczy, że się nic nie wie, że domyśla wypadku albo pomsty za Wyzimę, albo może faktycznie niechcący uchybił królowej? Po co zelżył Falwicka i Gaherieta, co za głupota, rzucać się niemal do gardeł za to, że bracia prawdę, choćby i niejasno, ale widzą. Bogowie, jak on przez tę dziwkę kłamał, ile z jej powodu głupstw popełnił.   
Ciemność zgęstniała już na dobre, jaśniały już tylko gwiazdy za oknem i lustro naprzeciw okna, w lustrze kredowobiała twarz. Zygfryd szybko odwrócił od niego wzrok. Ból strzępił myśli, zmęczenie drżało w całym ciele. Chyba zaczynał gorączkować. Ale i tak najbardziej dręcząca była świadomość, że zaczyna się bać.  
Bogowie, przecież mogła go zabić. Kto zresztą wie, czy nie chciała? Czy pachołek nie zawisł właśnie za niewykonanie zadania jak należy? Mogła też zrobić kaleką, myślał Zygfryd, zbliżając się do okna. Nerwy sparaliżowane, ręka bezwładna albo na pół władna. W każdym razie Adda przyjdzie tutaj w nocy, z pewnością, wyjdzie zza ściany, na której wisi to przeklęte lustro. Liczy pewnie na to, że znowu go zetną gorączka i eliksiry. Może spróbuje znowu wpakować mu pazury w ranę. Chora suka. A może tylko przyniesie nóż i rzeczywiście, rycerską miałby śmierć, to już lepiej…  
Kiedy stawał przy oknie, zwykle patrzył w niebo, w księżyc, w sylwetę dzwonnicy – tym razem wzrok ściągnęło mu w dół, ku dziedzińcowi, widok jak zwykle przyprawił o zawrót głowy. Zygfryd cofnął się, zlany zimnym potem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że szacuje odległość. 

*

Plotka kłamała: Radowid nie spoliczkował Addy, zresztą nigdy nie bił kobiet. Albo pieścił, albo posyłał do katowni i na stos. Nie uznawał półśrodków, to wszystko.   
Dlatego właśnie Adda była tak zdziwiona i oburzona tym, że wtedy, w lesie, ośmielił się w kłótni potrząsnąć nią za ramię. Zostawił jej siniaki, jak ostatni cham. I jeszcze o co! O byle ciurę, sprowadzonego zresztą z Temerii.   
– Myślisz, że oślepłem? – syczał. – Że będę dawał z siebie głupca robić, jak tatko?   
– Jak śmiesz! – fuknęła na niego, wyszarpując się z uścisku. – Jak śmiesz mnie…  
– Jak śmiesz łgać mi w żywe oczy? – przerwał Radowid. – Co, mam uwierzyć, że dla krotochwili pachołka obwiesiłaś?   
– Może nie zasłużył!?  
– Może – odpowiedź zabrzmiała zimno i spokojnie. – Diabli wiedzą, bo uciszyłaś go, zanim został na dobre przesłuchany. Jaki rozkaz mu wydałaś i po co? Pytam, uważaj, z mężowskiej troski. Dowiem się i tak, ale jeśli bezpośrednio od ciebie… Kto wie, może nie każę cię wrzucać do ciemnicy.   
Adda, zajęta ostentacyjnym wygładzaniem sukni, zadarła głowę, spojrzała na męża z gniewnym niedowierzaniem. Nie ośmielisz się – miała już na końcu języka, zaniechała jednak. Któż to wie, co jej miły rogacz zrobi. Podniósł już na nią rękę, ostatecznie. Gotów zrobić coś jeszcze podlejszego, więzić ją, upokorzyć. Popsuć wszystko.   
– Dobrze – powiedziała, odetchnąwszy głęboko. Spojrzała Radowidowi w oczy. – Dobrze, wyznam ci. Zygfryd z Denesle uchybił mi przy spowiedzi. Przyszłam do niego, cholera, w dobrej wierze i co? I mnie wyłajał, zmył głowę jak byle dziewce. Więc chciałam go nauczyć moresu. Nie zabić – zastrzegła. – Tylko skarcić. Tak, żeby mnie świętoszek popamiętał.   
Radowid przez chwilę przyglądał się jej chmurnie. Na tyle długo, że Adda zaczynała wątpić, czy aby na pewno jej uwierzy.  
– Uchybiono ci, mówisz – odezwał się powoli. – Dlaczego więc się z tym do mnie nie zwróciłaś?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Przywykłam do zniewag – stwierdziła. – Umiem sobie sama z nimi radzić… I nie cierpię o nich mówić, dlatego zresztą powiesiłam ciurę, by nie plotkował i bym się nie musiała tłumaczyć. Jeśli źle zrobiłam, dobrze, poprawię się, następnym razem przyjdę do ciebie. Na początek możesz mi powiedzieć, jak skarcić Blenckerta za nieprzystojne żarty z mojej… choroby.   
– Żarty to się dopiero zaczną – sarknął Radowid. – Psiakrew, najchętniej bym cię zamknął pod strażą, ale dość już będzie widowiska. Idź już, jedź, do wieczora mi się nie pokazuj. A co do twojej skargi – dodał, wstrzymując ją nagle. – Dowiem się jeszcze, pomyślę. I lepiej, żebym się już nie dowiedział niczego nowego. 

*

Nie widzieli się aż do wieczerzy, w trakcie tejże nie zamienili słowa. A zatem Radko uznał jej wyjaśnienia. Dobrze. Nie odwiedził jej później. Jeszcze lepiej. Chędożenie bez ochoty, by jak najszybciej zbyć małżonka, w ogóle się Addzie nie uśmiechało. I bez tego była wystarczająco zniecierpliwiona, ledwie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu. Tymczasem jednak siedziała, owszem, po raz dziesiąty szczotkując włosy, takie gładkie i miękkie pod zębami grzebienia. W półmroku, ledwie zarumienionym żarem z komina, ich pasma wydawały się ciemniejsze, bardziej czerwone.   
Za oknami gasły światła zamku, przesuwał się księżyc. Cholernie wolno! I dziwnie, w końcu było bliżej nowiu niż pełni, tymczasem Adda czuła się tak strasznie, do bólu podniecona; bliska gryzienia palców, by nie zacząć samej się dotykać. Wszystko ją zadrażniało, założenie nogi na nogę, rąbek koszuli zsuwający się po udzie, inkluz ziębiący dołek między piersiami. Zadrżała, kiedy kropla perfum spłynęła jej po dekolcie; zapachniało liliami, klasztorem i Wyzimą, może dlatego.   
Światła wreszcie pogasły. Spali braciszkowie, oby jak najmocniej.   
Adda wślizgnęła się w wąski przesmyk między wezgłowiem łoża a ścianą. Po krótkim szukaniu odnalazła ruchomą cegłę, nacisnęła. Wstrząsnęła się niecierpliwie, gdy zgrzytnęły stare sprężyny, zachrobotał mur. Dobrze, że przynajmniej wejście otwierało się do wewnątrz: pustą ścianę mogła jeszcze pchnąć, łożu by w pojedynkę nie podołała.   
Tymczasem weszła w korytarz. Boso i bez światła. Lampa czy buty zawadzałyby tylko, o wiele przyjemniej było czuć pod stopami chłód kamienia i sypkość kurzu, iść bezszelestnie, rozpoznawać drogę po nierównościach. Będzie musiała tylko pamiętać, by później umyć stopy.   
Wychodząc, zamknęła wyjście za sobą. Wróci innym korytarzem. Jakiś znajdzie, a jeśli nie, przejdzie zwyczajnie, tą jawną stroną zamku, w końcu czyż zabroniono jej opuszczania komnaty? Może iść nawet do kuchni, jeśli najdzie ją taki kaprys. Znała drogę. Po ciemku zawsze znała. Schodki, nimi w dół, skręcić w lewo… długo, długo w lewo, w powietrzu wilgotnym, chłodnym jak jedwabna zasłona. Drżało czasem od czyjegoś pulsu, a to od człowieka za ścianą, a to od jakiegoś żyjątka, myszy czy nietoperza. Myszy. Nietoperze przed Addą nie uciekały. Braciszkowie też nie zwykli. Dalej. Od ściany zawiał przeciąg, inne powietrze. Musiała mijać dziedziniec. Jeszcze zakręt i prosto, do drugiego skrzydła. Podobno tamten odmówił przyjęcia eliksirów, ciekawe, czy rzeczywiście. Ciekawe, czy na nią czeka.   
Schodki w górę. Tutaj? Nie, w ścianie wydrapano szparę do podglądania, można było dojrzeć stół i bielone ściany. Refektarz? W takim razie była w głębi zamku, gdzieś… Do cholery, zamyśliła się na chwilę i zgubiła wieżę. Trzeba się cofnąć, odnaleźć przecięcie dwóch korytarzy, puścić biegiem. To ostatnie tak dla krotochwili, dla obudzenia krwi w żyłach. Olejki pachną mocniej na zgrzanym ciele, milej dotykać gorącej skóry. Niech ma braciszek odrobinę przyjemności, niech ma słodkie sny. Znowu stopnie, tym razem nadkruszone, kawałki cegieł osypały się spod stóp. To nic.   
Adda przystanęła przy ścianie, tym razem właściwej. Czuła wyraźnie, jak drży powietrze. Serce ze skazą, z nerwowym tętnem… Zbyt nerwowym, uświadomiła sobie. Zbyt niespokojnym jak na śpiącego czy otumanionego ziołami. Faktycznie nic nie wziął, sukinsyn. Czekał. Przytomny i podniecony, cholera wie, gniewem, strachem, a może tak po ludzku, na myśl o kobiecie, i może by do niego weszła, ale coś jeszcze się nie zgadzało, coś… Brr, spał przy otwartym oknie, aż tutaj było czuć ten wstrętny przeciąg, ale nie, nie o to szło… Adda przytuliła się do ściany, tak, by dotykać szczeliny w murze, wyczuć powietrze. I wtedy pojęła.   
Skurwysyn! Bohater w rzyć jebany! Straż sobie, święty prawiczek, postawił pod drzwiami! Pewnie jeszcze gotów krzyczeć, kurwa jego mać, a kto wie, może nawet złapać i zawlec prosto do Radowida.   
Przez chwilę miała ochotę plunąć na zagrożenie, wskoczyć tam mimo wszystko, tymi paznokciami porwać Zygfrydowi arterie. Chędożony święty tchórz! Śmiał robić zasadzki! Przez cały zamek do niego szła, pobłądziła nawet, i co z tego miała? Spacer w drugą stronę. I jeszcze, kurwa, większą chęć od tego myślenia o arteriach, gniew w ogóle często podsycał Addzie pożądanie. Gdyby tam teraz weszła, zatłukłaby, wyssała krew, udusiła, ale sukinsyn z ostatnim tchnieniem jeszcze by pod nią doszedł.   
Nie weszła. Zawróciła. Prawie biegiem. Najpierw krytymi korytarzami, potem jawnymi, po drodze minęła jakiegoś młodzika – warknęła na niego i wyszczerzyła zęby, zwykle tyle wystarczało, by dano jej spokój. A kiedy znalazła się już u siebie, wskoczyła do łóżka i, zasunąwszy kotary jak najszczelniej, długo jeszcze gryzła poduszki, by nie krzyczeć ze złości i rozczarowania.

*

Zygfryd połowę nocy przeleżał bezsennie, gotów zerwać się przy pierwszym podejrzanym chrobocie. Niech go zaraza, jeśli da się znowu zaskoczyć. Jedną ręką czy dwiema, wyrzuci tę przeklętą dziwkę z powrotem za ścianę; za drzwi nie mógł, ponieważ brat Falwick ustawił mu pod nimi straże. Pomysł był tak idiotyczny, a Zygfryd na tyle zmęczony, że nawet nie zaoponował, machnął ręką. Jakby obecność strażników mogła tu cokolwiek zaradzić.   
A zatem czekał. Z początku nawet z mieczem w pogotowiu, zdecydowany choćby i pokaleczyć Addę, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba – w miarę czekania zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że powoduje nim nie czujność, a zwykła złość, ba, gorzej nawet, przestrach. Rzucił więc broń precz. Na bogów, kolejnego zamachu stanu nie potrzebowali, pięknie by zresztą wyszedł, oganiając się mieczem od gołej dziewki. Zygfryd był dziwnie pewien, że Adda zjawi się naga albo półnaga, zaledwie okryta jakimś cienkim giezłeczkiem. Wychynie zza lustra jak jakiś sukkub i, jak to bywa z lubieżnymi potworami, będzie od niej biło gorąco i zapach czarów. I będzie szeptać sprośności; mówić na głos nie, jej przecież zależało na utrzymaniu rzeczy w tajemnicy. Cóż, uczciwie biorąc, nie tylko jej.   
Noc płynęła, serce łomotało, oddech przyspieszał przy każdym chrobocie. Z napięcia, z niepokoju wyczekiwania. Z niczego więcej. Adda nic mu nie mogła zrobić, dopóki pozostawał przytomny. Choćby i z nożem, z trucizną przyszła, nie bał się jej i nie myślał wszczynać alarmu. Modlił się tylko, teraz już jedynie dla zebrania myśli; opiece bogów polecił się dużo wcześniej.   
Adda nie przyszła w ogóle.   
Szarzało już, kiedy Zygfryd, bardziej zirytowany niż uspokojony próżnym czuwaniem, zapadł wreszcie w płytką drzemkę.

*

Spał niespokojnie, zrywając się co i rusz, ale na dobre ze snu wyrwał go dźwięk dzwonów, wzywający na poranne nabożeństwo. Psiakrew! Dlaczego nikt go nie obudził?  
Kiedy poderwał się z łóżka, ból w przestrzelonym, zdrętwiałym po nocy ramieniu zapromieniował aż do koniuszków palców, przyhamował go nieco. Zapewne dlatego, westchnął w duchu Zygfryd, próbując rozmasować mięśnie poniżej grubego opatrunku. To już nie te czasy, kiedy starsi dbali, by łamał swoje słabości, teraz musiał zapanować nad nimi sam. I w granicach rozsądku.   
Brat Jakub zameldował się, nim Wielki Mistrz zdążył choćby założyć koszulę. Cóż, na dobry początek można by przystać wreszcie na jego zalecenia i zażyć coś łagodzącego ból. Ostatecznie ta odrobina ziół nie powinna mącić umysłu bardziej niż wściekłe rwanie w ręce.   
– Nalegałbym też – odezwał się medyk, na nowo opatrując Mistrzowi ramię – byście jednak wieczorem wypili odwar z chmielu. Rany skorzej się goją we śnie.   
O ile tylko nikt się do nich podczas tego snu nie dobierze, pomyślał Zygfryd. Jakuba tymczasem zbył grzecznym podziękowaniem za poradę.   
Dalejże: odziać się, oporządzić, zjeść cokolwiek. U siebie, do refektarza nie ma sensu zachodzić, już dawno po śniadaniu. Odprawić straże spod drzwi. Dać posłuchanie dwóm posłańcom od Jego Wysokości, czekającym już czas jakiś. Pierwszy, młodziutki paź, poinformował, że w związku ze skandalem na polowaniu Ich Wysokoście zamierzają przyspieszyć powrót do Tretogoru i wyruszyć jutro z samego rana. A zatem, odnotował w duchu Zygfryd, należałoby ich godnie pożegnać, wydać specjalnie dyspozycje co do wieczerzy. Radowid zapewne będzie chciał się jeszcze rozmówić, Adda… trudno orzec. Może jednak lepiej poczekać z piciem odwarów, aż goście znajdą się daleko za bramą.   
Drugi posłaniec, jak należało się właściwie spodziewać, był dziewczyną. I z całą pewnością to nie polecenie Radowida go tutaj przywiodło.   
Dwórka-niemowa przysiadła w głębokim dygu, podała list przewiązany czarną wstążką i pachnący jak pogrzebowy wieniec. Zygfryd w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę ją odprawić, wiadomość zaś spalić, nie czytając – opanował się jednak. Na krótko, jak się zaraz pokazało.   
_A czemuż to_ – zapytywała Adda – _tak źle dzisiaj spałeś, braciszku?_  
– Skąd ona to wie? – zapytał ostro.   
Dwórka tylko popatrzyła na niego z uprzejmym zdziwieniem. Ba, przecież ona nie musi wiedzieć, co… Skąd, do cholery, Adda mogła wiedzieć? Spał przecież dzisiaj jak zając pod miedzą, nie przegapiłby jej obecności w komnacie. A przedtem, przedtem czuwał spokojnie jak na zwiadach, cicho i nieruchomo. Usłyszałaby go chyba tylko stając nad łóżkiem, więc jak… Przeklęta wiedźma. Zgaduje, nic więcej. Nie było jej tam.   
Dwórka czekała, mierząc go spokojnym, nieco – tak mu się zdawało – kpiącym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. Zygfryd przyjrzał się jej surowo.   
– Jej Wysokość oczekuje odpowiedzi? – zapytał.   
Dyg, lekkie skinienie. A więc dobrze. 

*

Ostatni dzień w Roggeveen Adda spędziła najcnotliwiej i najniewinniej, jak tylko się dało. Siedziała w swoich komnatach, zabawiała się grzeczną rozmową z dwórkami, grała w szachy, nuciła pobożne pieśni. Poza tym pisała i otrzymywała listy.   
Wielki Mistrz zapewniał, że spał wybornie, i dziękował za troskę. Zapytywał też, kto przekazał Jej Wysokości fałszywą wiadomość o jego niedomaganiu.  
Jej Wysokość wymówiła się słodką tajemnicą i skarciła Mistrza za kłamstwo. _Dopiero co_ – pisała wśród szeptów i szczebiotów – _musiałam cię karać za brak moresu, a ty już pracujesz na kolejne cięgi. Mam ci znowu utoczyć krwi?_  
Mistrz był ciekaw, jak też chciałaby tego dokazać, kiedy wszyscy patrzą im na ręce.  
Adda zapytała, czy przez „wszystkich” ma rozumieć warty ustawione pod drzwiami do sypialni. Zaiste, znajdowała rzecz trudną, kiedy Wielki Mistrz gotów był wzywać cały Zakon na pomoc, nic wszakże straconego. _Raniłam cię przed samym nosem Radowida. Myślisz, że nie poważę się ze względu na jakichś pachołków?_  
 _Dobrze_ , zgodził się Mistrz. _Poważysz się. A na cóż tym razem? Odejmiesz kończynę? Zabijesz?_  
 _Twoja propozycja_ , odpisała Jej Wysokość. _Szkoda mi będzie, ale choćby i zabiję. Zadam truciznę, co ty na to? Wolno działającą, tak, żebyśmy zdążyli jeszcze z raz się przechędożyć. Post scriptum: ponoć zacząłeś grzecznie pić lekarstwa? Działają?_  
Kiedy składała ten list, z pewną melancholią stwierdziła, że pisze całkiem poważnie. Wolałaby już go zabić niż pozwalać, by ją dalej lżył, cholera, teraz już nawet nie tylko świętoszkowatością, przecież on wprost nazwał ją dziwką. Chociaż obelgi drażniły ją jakby mniej. Przynajmniej do wczoraj.   
Tymczasem braciszek odpisał, że uważa jej słowa za czcze pogróżki. Zalecił też baczenie, by listy nie trafiły jednak w niepowołane ręce, bo ktoś inny gotów wziąć je poważnie.  
Adda odpisała krótko: Poskarżysz?  
Rozważał taką możliwość. Akurat.   
_Przekonajmy się_ , zaproponowała wobec tego Adda. _Przyjdę dzisiaj w nocy i zobaczymy, czy będziesz krzyczał._  
Na to nie otrzymała już odpowiedzi. Zatem zgoda. 

*

Może to działanie ziół albo odrętwienie po nieprzespanej nocy, ale do wniosku, że Adda grozi całkiem poważnie, Zygfryd doszedł ze spokojem, bez śladu tego rozpaczliwego gniewu sprzed kilku dni. Nawet mu nie było wstyd, że dowierza pogróżkom dziewki. Ostatecznie dał się dwukrotnie ranić i co najmniej trzy noce chędożyć, słowem: przekonał się dobitnie, co Jej Wysokość potrafi.   
A zatem… był spokojny. I sporo tego dnia rozmawiał. Najpierw z Radowidem o wyjeździe, obustronnym żalu z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń i kobiecej pamiętliwości, przed którą przestrzega nawet Dobra Księga. Potem przeprosił Falwicka i Gaherieta za pożałowania godne awantury. Następnie rozmówił się z samym Falwickiem na temat niewiast, nadmiaru ostrożności i stanowczego odprawienia straży. Wydał mnóstwo poleceń służbie w związku z jutrzejszym wyjazdem Ich Wysokości. Na koniec zaś rozmawiał z Gaherietem. Znów: o wyjaśnieniu sprawy z królową.   
– Jak widzisz, pomściła się na mnie – mówił, wzruszając zdrowym ramieniem. – Więcej jej nie trzeba.   
Gaheriet spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, potem się rozmyślił, też wzruszył ramionami.   
– Będę się modlił, byś miał rację – stwierdził tylko.   
I dobrze. Zygfryd tego dnia jakoś nie potrafił się modlić, powtarzał słowa całkiem mechanicznie, z uczuciem, że modlitwa nie wychodzi poza jego myśli. Jakby mówił i nie słyszał sam siebie.   
Dwa razy raniony, trzy razy wychędożony. Ojciec na jego miejscu chyba by się zabił, słusznie zresztą, zawsze to godniej niż… Ale ojciec odpowiadał tylko za siebie, pomyślał Zygfryd w przypływie jakiegoś cichego, tępego gniewu. Nie od niego zależało, co się stanie z całym bractwem, nie on musiał świadczyć o dobrych zamiarach. Jego ramię należało do króla, nic więcej.  
… Ciekawe, czy ojciec, nim wjechał do tamtego lasu, też spędził tyle czasu na ważeniu własnego życia. Pewnie nie. Pewnie jak zawsze miał za sobą bogów.   
Ta myśl o ojcu i bogach wracała do niego przez cały dzień, nic więcej dziwnego, że wróciła też w nocy, kiedy czekał i nasłuchiwał. Odwaru nie wypił, nie kładł się wcale. Kiedy Adda przyjdzie, zastanie go przytomnym. Wszczynał alarmu nie będzie. Adda zjawi się zbrojna? Dobrze, obroni się jej, ręce odrąbie, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Naśle siepaczy? Dobrze, Zygfryd im tanio życia nie sprzeda. A jeśli przyjdzie bezbronna i naga, wtedy… Dość miał już tego czekania.   
Zygfryd wstał, zapalił świecę, przypasał po cichu miecz. Przystanął pod ścianą, nasłuchując. Cisza. Trzeszczał tylko knot, światło odbijało się w lustrze Aldersberga. Cóż, odsunąć je, znaleźć luźną cegłę…  
Z korytarza wionęło wilgotnym chłodem. Po skórze przebiegł dreszcz, przypomniał Wyzimę, jeszcze sprzed pożaru, tamte pogonie za potworami po kanałach i katakumbach, i Zygfryd przez dłuższą chwilę musiał nie tylko osłaniać świecę od przeciągu, ale jeszcze walczyć z podnieceniem, odganiać to głupie, odruchowe podekscytowanie. Udało się połowicznie. Ustatkował umysł i oddech; bicia serca, reszty ciała już nie zdołał.   
Zresztą i powietrze wciągnął nieco za gwałtownie, kiedy Adda znienacka wychynęła przed nim z ciemności, dosyć daleko wyjścia, w przecięciu paru korytarzy. Zjawiła się jak duch, cicha, blada, tylko w gieźle, które w słabym, rozdygotanym świetle zdawało się czarne. Włosy miała czerwone i rozwiane, oczy świecące, zęby białe i ostre. I żadnej broni, nawet latarni w ręku.   
– Aleś niecierpliwy – zaśmiała się, podchodząc. Giezło mieniło się na jej rozkołysanych biodrach, obsuwało z ramion. – Mało trupem nie padniesz… Słychać z daleka.   
Mimo chłodu skórę miała gorącą, spotniałą pod cienka tkaniną. Pachniała liliami. Jak świeży grób, pomyślał Zygfryd, i zdmuchnął świecę.

Nazwał ją potworem, strzygą, krwiożerczą dziwką. Adda w odpowiedzi tylko śmiała się, mocniej chwytała jego ramion, wtulała usta w opatrunek; później zauważył, że aż do krwi. 

*

Poranek był szary i mglisty, nawet królewski orszak, formujący się żwawo na dziedzińcu, zdawał się jakby przydymiony. Głosy braci, którzy tłoczyli się nieopodal, cali w ukłonach, podziękowaniach i błogosławieństwach na drogę, zdawały się wsiąkać w wilgotne powietrze. Jego Wysokość był nieuważny i zasępiony, Jej Wysokość wyglądała na melancholijną…   
W każdym razie Wielki Mistrz miał nadzieję, że tylko on zauważył, jak królowa, słuchając błogosławieństwa, mruga do niego i ukradkiem pokazuje zęby.


End file.
